Fairy Tail's Toy Story 2
by TheSavageMan100
Summary: The sequel to the first of Fairy Tail's Pixar Parody Series, Fairy Tail's Toy Story 2. Natsu Dragneel gets toynapped by Gouma Konishi, a greedy collector who needs Ken's favorite pull-string Dragon Slayer toy to complete his Roundup Gang collection. Now Lucy, Gray, and their toy friends lead a daring rescue mission to save Natsu's life.
1. The Missing Scarf

**Author's Note:**  
 _Advance Happy Halloween, everybody! And I'm back! TheSavageMan100 has returned to work on the next installment of Fairy Tail's Pixar Parody Series, and the sequel to my first fanmake, named_ _ **Fairy Tail's Toy Story 2.**_ _After a few days of planning, preparation and strategy, I'm ready to share this story to the world! I bet all you fans are waiting for the sequel, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!_

 _While Ken Hirugashi is away at summer camp, Natsu is toynapped by Gouma Konishi, a greedy collector who needs Ken's favorite pull-string Dragon Slayer toy to complete his Roundup Gang collection. Together with Juvia Lockser, Kemo-Kemo, Prospector Romeo Conbolt and the Oración Seis, Natsu is on his way to a museum where he'll spend the rest of his life behind glass. It's up to Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden to rescue their friend and remind him what being a toy is all about._

 _Once again, the setting takes place in modern-day Japan, and the humans in the story are complete OC, like Ken Hirugashi._ _ **Fun fact:**_ _Gouma Konishi's surname is a reference to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo in the original movie. So why not take the museum and switch to another country, like the United States? It'll be a twist to remember. BTW, extra characters will join Lucy and Gray's rescue group, like the rest of the Lamia Scale members, and Levy McGarden too. Why is Levy integral to the story, you ask? Find out later!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Disney, Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, and Bridge. Please support the official release.

* * *

 ** _Ishgal Quadrant  
Sector E-L_**

It was a particularly cold day in the empty vastness of space, illuminated by a blanket of stars. Nothing, not even a single meteorite, was seen beyond the reach of the cosmos. Just then, the silence was broken by a blue and white streak that blazed into the atmosphere of a distant planet straight ahead. When the heat dissipated, the Space Hero known as Gray Fullbuster, the leader of the elite Lamia Scale unit dedicated to the galaxy's protection, came into view. Space Hero intelligence units determined the exact location of the Tartaros Empire's fortress, where its leader, Evil Emperor Silver, resides. This time, Gray was determined to bring the galactic warlord to justice.

" **Ice-Make: Wings!** " Clasping his hands together, Gray chanted a spell that summoned a pair of ice wings from his back, granting him powers of flight. He soared through the rocky crevasses which made up the planet's surface, until he finally found a soft spot to land. Making a smooth landing, the Ice-Make Wizard scanned around to see if there was any sign of life. Upon noticing that the air was breathable, he took off his space helmet and opened the hatch of a communicator attached to his wrist.

"Gray Fullbuster Mission Log," Gray reported. "Space Hero Corps intelligence points to this planet as the location of Tartaros's fortress, but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere."

He spoke too soon when he discovered a stream of laser lights painting his body. He turned to see mechanical goliaths by the thousands, the Tartaros Empire's Demonoids, fixating their arsenal of weaponry. Obviously, Evil Emperor Silver predicted that Gray would come, and he set up a welcome party for his arch-nemesis.

"Picked a bad time not to bring my friends in the action," Gray gritted his teeth. "Guess I have no choice. I have to fight them all myself!" Acting fast, he put his hands together, and they glowed with a frosty white light.

" **Ice-Make: Lance! Ice-Make: Ice Cannon! Ice-Make: Geyser!** " Gray utilized various Ice-Make Magic spells against the Demonoids, destroying them one by one. In the aftermath of the titanic struggle, he emerged from the fire and smoke, the robotic army ultimately defeated. Though it exhausted less than half of his Magic Energy, he continued to press on. Gray investigated a crater for any possible entrance to Tartaros's fortress, only to witness a security camera detecting him. Before it could sound the alarm, Gray froze the device solid, shattering it into pieces.

"Heh, this is one camera I'd stay away from," Gray grinned cockily. Suddenly, he felt the ground shaking where he was standing. He realized that the shifting was the result of an underground hatch leading to the enemy base. Seizing the opportunity, Gray jumped in. Within seconds, the hatch closed, and the base was filled with darkness. Luckily, the Space Hero came prepared; he activated a glow-in-the-dark feature from his white long-sleeved waistcoat that chased away the shadows, and sped into the entrance of a maze of some sort.

Unknown to Gray, Evil Emperor Silver was observing him from a secret computer room, the monitor blinking a dot indicating his foe's location. "Come to me, my prey…" Silver chuckled ominously, before he pulled a lever, activating one of many of his treacherous machinations.

Gray ran through the maze a little longer before the lights suddenly flickered on, and a mechanism with electrocuting spikes appeared, approaching him at high speeds. Alarmed, the Space Hero ran hastily towards the exit. Moments before the spikes inched closer to his body, he successfully jumped through the door that nearly closed and trapped him in. As a result, the spikes barged against the exterior, piercing it.

Recuperating his strength, Gray found what he was looking for— the source of the Tartaros Empire's power in the form of a battery encased in a glass cylinder. Between the cylinder and Gray was a bridge of floating platforms in a gap. Seeing that the only way to get to the other side was to cross the bridge, he jumped on each of the platforms, each glowing with every stomp and somewhat playing an odd tune. At that moment, the bridge broke itself apart, and he fell into the deep abyss. " **WHOA!** "

Gray was about to meet his end when he unbuckled the buttons of his waistcoat and found a blue belt wrapped around his waist adorned with the symbol of Lamia Scale. Pressing the button on the belt, an anti-gravity field appeared around him, halting his descent. Floating upward, he cried his famous catchphrase, "To infinity and beyond!"

Gray ascended the large platform, and by the time he reached it, he pressed his belt again, deactivating the anti-gravity field. Approaching the cylinder, he was about to take the source of Tartaros's power… only to find out that it was just a hologram. But Gray was not easily fooled by this farce; he knew it was a trap orchestrated by Silver to lure him out.

The Evil Emperor himself emerged behind Gray, rising from an invisible elevator, and holding an ion blaster around his arm. He wore a silver armored suit with a furry collar, a cape, and two blue rounded pauldrons possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartaros symbol. The chestplate of Silver's armor bore the writing "Absolute Zerø." His face was concealed by a demon mask of some sort. Gray narrowed his eyes upon recognizing his sworn enemy. That was his main objective; bring Silver into custody, in the name of the Cosmic Alliance.

"So, we meet again, Gray Fullbuster… for the last time!" Silver declared. "You will know the true might of my Tartaros Empire, right before you die! Once I am done with you, your Lamia Scale group and the entire Cosmic Alliance will bow down to me!"

"Not today, Silver!" Gray shouted bravely. "You've caused enough trouble for the galaxy. This time, I'm gonna take you down!"

"Then why don't we put that to the test!" Silver dared, firing continuous blasts of ion particles from his blaster.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!** " Gray summoned a giant flower-shaped shield of indescribable ice, deflecting Silver's shots. " **Ice-Make: Hammer!** " He then conjured a giant floating hammer of ice that directly bonked Silver's head with great force, causing him to scream in pain. With the Evil Emperor disoriented, the Space Hero jumped over his head, landing behind him. He posed to shoot more Ice-Make Magic at Silver…

…and half his body was blasted to smithereens, the lower half collapsing to the floor. Evil Emperor Silver roared with laughter at his triumph; Gray Fullbuster was destroyed, and the entire universe was his to conquer! It would seem that there was no one left to defeat him and the Tartaros Empire, and all hope was lost…

And then, the words _Game Over_ appeared on the screen.

* * *

" **NOOOOOOO!** " Wendy Marvell the Sky Priestess doll cried despairingly, banging the buttons on the controller in frustration. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Gray's mission to defeat Silver turned out to be another cool video game based on the _Lamia Scale_ franchise Ken Hirugashi purchased for his PlayStation 4. Wendy was this close to defeating the final boss of the game, but she failed. Gray Fullbuster, the space toy who stood next to her, winced a little.

"Whoa! You almost had him! You've got him on the ropes." It had been a year since Gray had become one of Ken's toys. He had grown to love being played with, and formed a steadfast bond with the other toys, occasionally helping them in need. Recently, he was giving the Sky Priestess doll advice on how to play the video game based on his character.

Wendy pouted, "It's not fair! I'm never going to defeat Silver!"

Gray encouraged, "Sure you will, Wendy. You'll definitely put that masked freak outta commission. As far as I know, you'd make a better Gray than I am."

"But my arms are too small to reach the buttons," Wendy stated, pushing some buttons on the DualShock 4 to make her point. "I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time."

The two toys' conversation was interrupted by some noise. Looking up, they saw Natsu Dragneel, the salmon-haired pull-string Dragon Slayer doll and leader of Ken's collection of toys, frantically searching through Ken's drawers for something. "Where is it? Where is it?"

Gray and Wendy looked at each other, before the space toy turned to the salmon-haired toy who became his best friend ever since they escaped Takeshi Sakamoto and reunited with Ken a year ago. He called out, "Hey, Natsu!"

"Huh?" Natsu raised his head, accidentally hitting it on an upper drawer. "Ow!" He tried to pull himself out of the drawer he was in, but he fell and went stumbling along the other open drawers before landing on the floor.

"Oooh…" Wendy cringed. "That's gotta hurt."

"Hang on, Pyro!" Gray grabbed and swung the top of the desk lamp to whirl him around until he landed on the Hot Wheels car, doing a loop-de-loop around the plastic track, and then he jumped off and landed next to Natsu. Picking him up, he asked, "Natsu, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gray. I'm fine," Natsu replied, dusting himself off. "Okay, Snowman, here's your list of things to do while I'm gone:" He counted his fingers, "Batteries need to be changed, and the toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated. Oh, and make sure everyone attends Levy's seminar on what to do if you or a part of you is swallowed. Anything else, Lucy will back you up. Okay? Good." He left with an approving nod, though he felt a little tense.

"You know, I've never dreamed of being in charge for a whole week. This is the first time I'm leading a group of toys," Gray crossed his arms. "But seriously, you haven't found your dragon-scaled scarf yet?"

"No!" Natsu panicked. "Last time I wore it, it's my previous date with Lucy. And the next minute, it's gone! Ken's leaving for Dragon Camp any second, and I can't find it anywhere! Without it, I'm ashamed to show my face around the place of legendary dragons! Dragons that I love best, like Igneel! I gotta look my best, make myself presentable!"

Truth be told, Natsu was going with Ken to Dragon Camp, a summer camp fashioned after the image and fabled legends of dragons, one that fitted Ken and Natsu's attributes. The pull-string Dragon Slayer had been looking forward to this one week where it was just him and his owner. But one day, he lost his trademark dragon scarf, and he dreaded the thought of Ken not bringing him along if it's missing.

"Don't sweat it, Natsu," Gray assured, placing an arm around his shoulder. "In just a few hours, you'll be sitting around a campfire with Ken making delicious hot dragon 'sch'moes.'"

Natsu corrected, "They're called 's'mores,' dude."

Gray shrugged, "Sch'moes, s'mores, what's the difference? They're marshmallows." Natsu gave him a blank stare. The space toy looked around and called out, "Hey! Has anyone found Natsu's scarf yet?"

Around the room, the other toys were looking high and low for the scarf. Mest Gryder and the miniature M.C. Troops, aided by the squeaky toy shark Wakaba Mine, were looking through the toy chest. "Keep looking, men! Dig deeper!" Mest instructed the others. He turned to Natsu and Gray with a salute, "We haven't found it yet. We're still searching."

Up on the nightstand, the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure Gajeel Redfox and the Connell cowboy doll family were using Morse code to communicate with neighboring toys outside. Alzack reported, "The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep lookin'."

Gajeel grumbled, "This is nuts. Why'd we have to waste our time lookin' for a stupid scarf?"

Bisca stated, "Because it's Natsu's pride. It's his life. And Natsu's our friend. We don't wanna turn him down, the way we did during the whole Takeshi affair. Remember?"

Gajeel growled, "That's another reason why I should be Ken's favorite toy. I'm _way_ better than him."

Alzack insisted, "Hey, the sooner we forget about that accident and find Natsu's scarf, the better. I remember that one time Asuka lost her hat, and she went nuts over it!"

Gajeel scoffed, "Whatever."

The door opened, and the three Strauss siblings Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman came in, followed by Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde-haired Celestial Treasure Hunter doll and Natsu's girlfriend. Mirajane informed, "It's not in Maka's room. We've looked everywhere."

Lisanna stated, "We haven't found anything that looked like a dragon-scaled scarf."

Elfman added, "All we found is some girly stuff not fitting for a real man."

"You want a hint on how to find your scarf? You gotta lighten up and have a drink," commented Cana Alberona, who as usual, was drunk and holding a toy beer bottle. She yawned and fell asleep on the floor.

"But there's no way in Loke's Realm we can ever give up," Lucy smiled encouragingly. "Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson #21: A treasure is hard to find, but you gotta stay strong, never give up hope, and keep looking. Lesson #22: Clues are essential to find the hidden treasure."

"Any luck with my scarf?" Natsu walked over to Lucy. "You've probably searched every part of the house by now."

"I haven't tried the bathroom and Mom's room, but no worries," Lucy assured, patting her boyfriend's shoulder. "It'll turn out eventually. Every toy in the collection's contributing to the cause. I'd wager someone already found it before I did, and he would say…"

"Found it!" announced Happy, the Exceed put-together-piece toy and Natsu's best friend. He came out from under the bed with a wide smile.

"You found my scarf?" Natsu beamed hopefully, running over to him.

"Your scarf? Nope," Happy shook his head. "Carla lost her ear. I promised her I would find it." He held up a small plastic ear which belonged to a white Exceed. "Oh, my little sweet feline!"

The white Exceed doll dressed in a yellow and pink dress with two bows tied to her neck and tail gasped and dropped the book she was reading, going over to her boyfriend. Her name was Carla, a toy who was originally a part of Maka's toy collection, but became one of Ken's after brief circumstances.

"You found it!" Carla took the ear from Happy and put it back on herself. Giving an affectionate smile, she twirled the blue Exceed toy's whiskers around. "Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong cat around the house." With a seductive purr, Happy grabbed Carla and tickled her body with kisses, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, great. That's just great," Natsu said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "This'll be the first year I miss Dragon Camp, all because of my stupid scarf!"

Lucy walked over to him and suggested, "Natsu, why not look under your sandal?"

Natsu replied, "What do you mean, 'under my sandal?' I don't see it."

Lucy insisted, "Would you just look?"

Natsu sighed, but lifted his foot anyway. The Japanese kanji of Ken's name was written on it, proof that he was one of the boy's most cherished possessions. "You see? No scarf. Just the word 'Ken.'"

"Uh-huh," Lucy agreed. "And the kid who wrote that would take you to camp, with or without your scarf. Even if we couldn't find it, Ken won't let anything, even a missing scarf, stop him from taking you."

Natsu wondered, "But what about Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson #21?"

Lucy shrugged, "Lesson #23: Sacrifices had to be made sometimes. But that doesn't mean we'll call off the search while you're out. We'll keep looking for your scarf. We have all night."

Natsu smiled tenderly at his girlfriend, knowing she was right. Ken wouldn't mind if he's missing his scarf; he'd still take him to Dragon Camp.

"I'm sorry, Lu," he apologized. "It's just that I've been looking forward to this all year. This is my one time with just me and Ken. And I want it to be perfect, that's all."

Grinning mischievously, Lucy grabbed Natsu by the front of his waistcoat, pulling him forward. She said sweetly, "You're cute when you care."

Natsu chuckled nervously, "Not in front of the girls, please."

"Let 'em look…" Lucy whispered seductively, leaning in for a kiss. Natsu smiled back and was about to connect his lips with hers. It was another romantic moment between the two toys… which was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Elfman fighting Wendy for the DualShock.

"It's my turn! Leave the video games to a real man!" Elfman screamed.

"But I'm not done yet!" Wendy whined.

"Elfman!" the volume of Mirajane's loud voice caused Elfman to release the controller, allowing Wendy to fly back with a yelp. She landed on the remote, and the TV turned on, advertising a commercial of an elderly man wearing glasses and a sushi outfit. The man focused his eyes on the spectators with joy and gladness.

" _Hey, kids!_ " he greeted cheerily. _"This is Gouma Konishi, from Konishi's Toy Dojo, and I've got all kinds of great deals for you all!_ " Behind him stood a large store, the infrastructure reminiscent of ancient Japanese culture, with a statue of an otaku-like sushi next to it. Labeled at the entrance were the words of the store's aforementioned name. " _Let's see what we got!_ " The screen then shifted to multiple toy products currently on the list, " _We've got boats for zenny, beanies for zenny…_ "

" **WENDY, TURN IT OFF!** " Natsu screamed frantically. " **SOMEONE'S GONNA HEAR!** "

Wendy fumbled with the remote, trying to turn off the TV. "I'm trying! Where's the off-button on this thing?!"

The commercial continued with a Japanese dollar with a label of Konishi's Toy Dojo, followed a map to where the store was located. " _Zenny, zenny, zenny! And that's cheap, cheap, cheap! So hurry on down…_ "

"For the love of Metalicana, it's this one!" Gajeel yelled, shoving Wendy out of the way and pressing the right button, turning the TV off. Fortunately, no one heard the commotion upstairs. Gajeel sighed irritably, "I despise that talking sushi."

Mirajane crossed her hips and gave her younger brother a stern look, "What did I tell you?"

"I have to share," Elfman replied with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry, Big Sis."

"Everyone! Everyone!" a female voice echoed. The toys turned to see Erza Scarlet, the Titania doll with transformable action armor, entering the room with an urgent expression. "I've returned from the yard to give you some good news and bad news." The last part seemed to have left a chill down the toys' spines.

Happy urged, "Go ahead, tell us!"

Carla asked, "What news?"

"The good news is…" Erza took something under her armor, revealing a certain piece of yarn that made Natsu brim with delight. "I found your scarf, Natsu."

" **MY SCARF!** " Natsu shouted excitedly. He ran over to grab the scarf and wore it around his neck. He then shook Erza's hand, relieved. "Oh, Erza! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lucy asked, "Where did you find the scarf?"

Erza sighed regretfully, "And that's where the bad news comes in."

Suddenly, a myriad of barks resonated from outside. The noise was more than enough to make the toys shudder with complete recognition.

"It's Kagutsuchi!" Wendy gasped.

"That mangy mutt's playing with Natsu's scarf again?" Gajeel asked.

"Wait a second…" Lucy interrupted, stunned by the revelation. "Erza found the scarf, and Kagutsuchi's after it. That means…" She gasped shockingly, "He's after you, Natsu!"

"Uh-oh…" Natsu sweated nervously. This is not good!

"Canine alert!" Mest shouted. The M.C. Troops and Laxus Dreyar immediately went over to bar the door, in order to keep the excitable dog from getting in. "Man your battle stations! Let's move, move, move!" Soon, the dog's snout poked through the door, the toys trying their best to keep it at bay.

"Natsu, hide! Quick!" Lucy alerted. The salmon-haired toy didn't need to be told twice. He immediately searched for a place to hide, along with the other toys.

It was at that very moment when the dog known as Kagutsuchi, Kagu for short, a dog Ken received for Christmas whom he named after a deity in Japanese myth, forced his way into the door, proving to be too much for the M.C. Troops and Laxus to handle alone. Barking excitedly, Kagutsuchi ran around, looking for something or someone to play with. None dared to move a muscle. The dog just kept running, sniffing or knocking over a few toys along the way, such as a toy wood house where Happy and Carla were kissing.

Finally, Kagutsuchi caught the scent he was looking for. He ran to a bag, pulling Natsu out of it with his mouth and shaking him wildly. He ran over and dropped him to the ground, growling menacingly for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Kagutsuchi dropped the façade and licked the pull-string Dragon Slayer, who stopped playing dead and laughed ticklishly.

"Okay, okay, okay! Okay, okay, you found me! Kagu, alright!" Natsu relaxed. "You're always good at finding me, I gotta admit. How did he do, Levy?"

Up on the nightstand, Levy McGarden the Speak & Spell toy displayed "13.5" on her screen. She indicated, "13.5 seconds. A new record."

Alzack nodded, "Yep. The numbers don't lie."

"Okay, boy. Sit," Natsu stood up and gave a command, to which the big dog obediently complied. "Reach for the sky." Kagutsuchi sat up, holding up his paws as if surrendering. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu made a playful punch, and Kagutsuchi pretended to be slain, falling onto his back. The salmon-haired toy smiled playfully and went over to rub the dog's belly, "Good job, boy! Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss meeeeeeeee?" He kept rubbing, and the dog panted happily.

Erza remarked, "It's amazing how in the past, Natsu had a bad history with dogs."

Gray added, "He kinda reminds us of Zeke, but he's different."

Happy smiled, "He's man's best friend. A much nicer dog and friend to us toys. And cat toys."

"Ken, you got all your stuff?" the voice of Ken's mother called from downstairs, signaling that her son was coming in soon.

"Okay, have a good weekend, everybody. I'll see you Sunday night," Natsu waved to his fellow toys, and he rushed off to where he was.

"It's in my room!" Ken's voice echoed. It wasn't long before all the other toys got into position and became lifeless.

* * *

As he stepped into the room, Ken Hirugashi, now seven years old, held up his hands in a cowboy gesture at his dog, who pulled himself up and readied to charge at him.

"Stick 'em up!" Ken signaled. Kagutsuchi just scratched his ear and ran right past the boy. Ken shrugged, "I guess we'll work on that later." He walked over to Natsu and picked him up, "Hey, Natsu! Ready to go to Dragon Camp?"

Mrs. Hirugashi walked by the door, holding two-year old Maka in her arms. She said, "Ken, honey, come on! Five minutes, and we're leaving."

Hearing those words, Ken took time to ponder his thoughts.

"Five minutes? Hmm…"

That was MORE than enough time for him to enjoy a little playtime.


	2. One-Armed Natsu

It was just another imaginative adventure for Ken's collection of toys. In this scenario, Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Treasure Hunter, had been kidnapped and held prisoner by the most dastardly feline villain of all time, Evil Dr. Felicity. In other words, Happy wearing a fashioned black top hat, a monocle, and white gloves. Now, Natsu Dragneel the Salamander stepped into his fortress to save Lucy from certain doom.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Ken impersonated Lucy's voice, dangling her by a string.

Ken made Natsu run over to the rescue. "Let her go, Evil Dr. Felicity!"

"Never!" Happy, played by Ken as the villain, was perched on top of a bucket with the M.C. Troops standing around him like an army of bodyguards. "You may try to face me and my unstoppable army, unless you're risking the life of that pathetic girl! I will give you a simple ultimatum, Natsu Dragneel. If you don't surrender immediately, Lucy Heartfilia will perish! Whatever way she dies is your choice. Which will it be? Shark, or death by Vulcans?" Ken moved Lucy over from Wakaba Mine to a group of Vulcans, which he had arranged to make it look like they had torn Gajeel apart. He then impersonated the Vulcans' voices, as if to intimidate Natsu. "Choose! I dare you!"

"I choose… Gray Fullbuster!" Ken mimicked Natsu's voice. Using the remote, he drove Gray out of a box on the RC car, Fireball Dragion, for a surprise attack against Evil Dr. Felicity. Ken then mocked Evil Dr. Felicity's voice, as if the villain was surprised, "What?! That's not a choice!"

"To infinity and beyond!" With Dragion driving into the air from a ramp, Gray, with his fist raised, knocked Happy off his perch, sending some of his body parts flying out, with his M.C. Troop bodyguards scattered and dismantled.

"I'll save you, Miss Heart," Ken moved Natsu over to Lucy, mimicking the Dragon Slayer's voice in a debonair manner.

"My hero!" Lucy squealed from Ken's voice, before the boy made her kiss Natsu continuously. Obviously, the two toys enjoyed it very much, even in toy mode. Ken picked Gray up and said in Natsu's voice, "Thanks, Gray!" He then spoke in Gray's, "No problem, buddy! You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo..." He made the two link arms with each other, proclaiming with a proud voice, "…of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster—"

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short when Ken unwittingly forced Gray's hand to make a small rip in the fabric of Natsu's right arm. He gasped, putting Gray down and looking at the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll. "Oh, no…"

Mrs. Hirugashi walked into the room, sticking her head in the door. She urged, "Ken, let's go! Maka's already in her car seat."

"But Mom…" Ken started. "Natsu's arm ripped." He presented the torn toy.

"Oh, no," Mrs. Hirugashi felt sympathy for the state her son's favorite toy was in. "Maybe we can fix him on the way?"

"No, just leave him," Ken shook his head. Now that he thought about it, taking Natsu to Dragon Camp wasn't such a good idea. He could never bring the pull-string Dragon Slayer when he's not in perfect condition.

Sighing sadly, Mrs. Hirugashi put Natsu on the top shelf. She turned back to her son, "I'm sorry, honey, but you know toys don't last forever." In spite of himself, Ken couldn't help but look sadly at Natsu. Mrs. Hirugashi put her hand on her son's shoulder, and they left the room.

By the time they left, Natsu sprang to life with a gasp. Gray looked up from where he lay on the floor, and Lucy untangled herself from the string. She walked over by the space action figure with Erza, the three of them looking up at their friend sympathetically. Wendy came over to Happy, who was putting his body pieces back together.

Wendy wondered, "What happened?"

Happy answered, "Natsu's been shelved."

Wendy gasped, "That's horrible…"

Lucy nodded, "Sadly, yes. The sweet taste of victory turned bitter when Natsu's arm ripped. Ken is ashamed to bring him to camp at this condition."

Gajeel said, "Well, now that Ken's leaving him up in the dumps, literally, I'm starting to worry for that pink-haired freak." He then grumbled, "Ken should've picked me for a replacement Natsu. I wanna see that Dragon Camp. And I'm _way_ Dragon Slayer than him."

Lisanna scolded, "Gajeel, Don't make him feel worse!"

Gajeel refused, "No, I'm not."

Laxus sighed, "Taking someone to camp ain't what it's cracked up to be."

Laki Olietta responded, "I think he needs a little stitching."

Kinana agreed, "Maybe before Ken comes back, his mom would…"

Natsu just stayed where he was, refusing to look at the others. This _had_ to be a complete mistake. He was one of three of Ken's favorite toys, inarguably the best since his kindergarten years; he would never leave him behind over something like a torn arm. Still, his mind was riddled with doubt. Natsu reached over with his functioning hand and lifted his right, before it fell limply to the ground. Outside, a car engine vroomed. He looked out the window to see Ken climb in and close the door.

"Ken!" Natsu crawled closer to get a better look. But all he could do was watch as the car pulled out of the driveway. As he stared on, the pull-string Dragon Slayer was forced to accept the harsh reality. His kid was driving off to camp… and leaving him behind. His dream to visit the camp based on dragons, and his chance to spend quality time with Ken, all vanished like a lost thought. The future he foresaw, he imagined… gone. Natsu sat back down and sighed, dejected and crushed by the tragedy.

Below, the other toys gathered, showing concern and sympathy for the shelved Natsu. "Natsu?" Erza spoke. He didn't answer.

"Natsu?" Mirajane called. "Are you okay?" He just climbed further onto the shelf, until his feet disappeared from sight.

Lucy offered, "I'll go talk to him."

Gajeel stated, "FYI, he's on the top shelf. It's hard to reach."

Lucy smiled, "Did you forget I have a whip with an extendable plastic rope that can reach almost anything?" He took out her toy whip, the _Flueve d'étoiles_ , from the side of her skirt. "Leave everything to me."

Wendy said, "But Natsu's awful sad. I don't think he'll listen to you. It's like he wants to be alone."

Lucy insisted, "Let me try. I know Natsu. My boyfriend wouldn't act so down and out like that. I wanna set things straight with him."

Erza replied, "In that case, we'll leave it to you. I'm sure he'll listen."

Gray agreed, "Better than feeling sorry, that's for sure. Try to keep dibs on him, okay?" Lucy acknowledged the request with a silent nod, and the crowd of toys left, leaving her to speak to Natsu alone.

 **That night...**

Lucy swished her _Flueve d'étoiles_ , stringing it around the edge of the top shelf, before she hoisted herself upward. Upon reaching the shelf, she sat beside a despondent Natsu. She asked curiously, "Nat, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Not really," Natsu responded softly. "My arm ripped by accident, and Ken decided not to bring me to camp. I take it you saw the whole thing?"

Lucy nodded, "Everyone did. We all felt sorry for you. But don't worry about your arm. Ken will fix it up, just as the Mutant Toys fixed me up. You'll be good as new."

Natsu didn't answer at first. The world seemed to have faded around him as his mind clouded with emotion. Lucy never saw her boyfriend wrought with despair than he had ever felt before, but at the same time, she didn't want to see him sad. She couldn't stand it.

The salmon-haired toy gave his reply, his voice grim, "Y'know, life seemed so much simpler when you're fixing things. But there are some things that can't be fixed. You told me that the last time we're in Takeshi's house."

Lucy recalled, "Beyond repair, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Natsu nodded. He then looked up to meet her gaze, "It's not fair. This was supposed to be a time for just me and Ken. Why'd he leave me behind?" He shook with frustration, gripping the edge of the shelf, "Why'd he put me on the shelf? Why didn't he just fix me on the way? I know he could have!"

Lucy caressed Natsu's cheek, trying to comfort him the best she could, "He left you on the shelf because he's worried about you. One more rip, and you're toast. It's because he deeply cares for you—"

"If he cares for me, he should've fixed me!" Natsu snapped, cutting her off. That statement shocked Lucy, but she assumed it was out of grief. He took a shuddering breath, "He should've taken me with him and fixed me. It's that simple. Instead, he abandoned me." His body shook rapidly, "And I heard what Mom said, 'toys don't last forever.' Does that mean he's done with me? After everything we've been through?!"

Lucy calmed him down, "No! He's not done with you! He didn't leave you just because you're a useless toy. He left you so that you'd be safe."

Natsu gasped, utterly baffled at the explanation. "Safe?"

Lucy nodded, "Ken couldn't bear losing your arm completely, so he decided to leave you here until he comes back to fix you. He did that because he loves you so much. It's for your own good."

Natsu was at a loss for words. A toy getting stranded outside Ken's house was one thing, but a toy left behind for protection was another. He ceased shaking his body, and his eyes showed a sincerity of sorts. At the same time, they were laced with sadness.

"He left without saying goodbye…" he muttered.

Lucy cradled his body in her arms, glad that her boyfriend was beginning to soften. She said softly, "You still have us. You're not the only toy in the box. You've got other friends who care for you. We're more than just a collection of toys; we're a family. And what's important now is that we stay together." She paused, before she continued, "Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson #50: Real life can knock us down, but we can choose whether or not stand back up."

"Choose to stand back up or not to stand back up?" Natsu scratched his head. "What does that mean?"

Lucy explained, "It means that someday, when the going gets tough, and when things seem to be at their bleakest, you're gonna have to make a choice. A choice to stand proud in front of the face of danger or not. A choice to decide what to with your life. A choice to fight for something or risk losing it all."

Natsu felt a warm atmosphere of comfort overwhelming him. Lucy was right; there were still friends at his side who care for him; a family of toys who would have each other's backs, no matter what. But the confusing part was about 'making a choice.' He never understood what Lucy meant, but he would have to discover the answer on his own.

Natsu turned to her with a weak smile, "You haven't given up on me, have you?"

Lucy touched both of his cheeks with her hands. She smiled back, "Never."

She pulled him in for a kiss, and he gave in, each savoring the feel of one lip on the other. The two embraced, with Natsu holding her body with his functioning arm. Lucy leaned forward, pinning him to the shelf with her on top.

"I love you," Natsu whispered softly, caressing Lucy's cheek with his working hand.

"I love you, too," Lucy replied breathlessly, untying her ponytails and letting her blonde hair loose. She undressed her blue sleeveless jacket, leaving her in her blue and white bra. As Lucy knelt down and resumed kissing Natsu, she darted her fingers and grabbed the buttons of his black one-sleeved waistcoat.

The room was left in silence, touched by the eerie light of the moon.

The only noises given were the breaths of two lovers.

* * *

It was daytime at the Hirugashi household. Natsu sat on the shelf, fast asleep with Lucy lying down on top of him. Suddenly, the familiar car engine woke them of their sleep, allowing their drowsy eyes to avert to the Hirugashi family van pulling up outside. Gathering every bit of strength lost from their slumber, Natsu and Lucy saw the van door opening, letting out someone that made the salmon-haired toy brighten with complete surprise.

"Yee-haw!" Ken Hirugashi climbed out, cheering wildly and riding a dragon horse-like cutout. "Ride 'em, dragon cowboy! Whoo!"

Natsu beamed happily, "He's back…?

Lucy remarked, "Well, what do you know? He's back early from Dragon Camp! We didn't see that coming!"

Brimming with excitement, Natsu looked down and called to the other toys, "Hey, everybody! Ken's back! He's back early from Dragon Camp!" Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, and Cana, who had been playing cards, looked up at him.

"Places, everybody! Ken's comin'!" Gajeel shouted urgently. All the toys quickly scrambled back to their places.

"Catch you on the flipside!" Lucy winked at Natsu, giving him a kiss to the cheek and jumping off the shelf, before he went stiff.

"Yeah!" Ken zoomed into his room, reenacting the events and activities in Dragon Camp by singing a cheery dragon tune. He went over the shelf, climbed up with a chair, and picked Natsu up, smiling enthusiastically.

"Hey, Natsu! Did you miss me?" Ken ran over to the other side of the room, swinging him around. "Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up! Ride 'em, cowboy!" Everything seemed to be joyous, until the boy saw Natsu's right arm still torn. Eventually, his smile faded. "Oh… I forgot. You're broken." His tone was robotic, with no sadness or anger or any emotion whatsoever fueling his voice. "I don't wanna play with you anymore."

Ken stretched his arm out, letting Natsu go. As if time slowed down around him, the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll fell right through the cards scattered on the floor and into the infinite blackness, until he landed in a circular pit shone down by a single white light. Natsu came alive, finding himself among a pile of broken, discarded parts from different toys. He gasped in horror, realizing that Ken threw him into a garbage bin, where all the trash goes. Ken's love and affection for Natsu was gone, replaced with grief and contempt. This was a one-way ticket to the landfill— a fate _worse_ than toy hell!

" **AUUGGGHH! NO!** " Natsu shrieked, and he tried to climb up. He attempted to scream, to beg his owner not to discard him, " **NO, KEN! NO, NO, KEN, NOOOOOO!** "

Behind him, the discarded plastic arms melded together into a single creature and grabbed Natsu by the throat, pulling him down into the abyss. "Ken… Ken… Ken…" He struggled to break free, but the combined strength of the arms proved overwhelming.

Ken looked down at his former favorite toy, his face devoid of emotion.

 ** _Bye, Natsu…_**

" **NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! KEEEEEEENNNNNN!** "

The last thing Natsu saw was Ken putting the lid over the garbage bin.

The last thing he heard was the clang of metal.

Then darkness.

* * *

With a terrified scream, Natsu's eyes shot open, his breaths coming in pants. Recovering his senses, he looked around and realized that he was still on the top shelf. "Phew! It was all a dream… More like a nightmare!" he breathed in and out. After taking time to calm down, Natsu noticed that Lucy was gone. "Hey, where's Lucy?" Looking down, he saw a letter in the form of a small piece of paper. "What's this?" Opening the letter, he read it aloud, " _Dear Natsu, sorry I woke up earlier and left, but I have to attend Levy's seminar. After all, she's my best friend, my favorite Speak & Spell girl. And don't sweat about the arm; it'll be fixed soon. You have to trust me. Love, Lucy._"

"Well, at least she's fine. And so am I. For now," Natsu confirmed. He then saw his torn arm wrapped around his neck. He growled exasperatedly, "Arrrghh, stupid arm! That's the reason why I had that scary dream!" He grabbed the useless limb, throwing if off and allowing it to impact a book that spread dust all over him. Natsu coughed some of the dust caught in his throat, "Seriously, this shelf needs a cleanup."

The pull-string Dragon Slayer paused, his ears catching the noise of a second coughing. Curious, he moved a book slightly, peeking into a small space where another toy was coughing. It was a young girl squeaker toy with long, wavy yellow hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes, peachy skin, and a slight child-like build. She wore a frilly white layered dress with three diamond patterns and a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, wing-like adornments around her ears, and a small hoop earring. She also seemed to prefer going barefooted. The toy Natsu encountered was someone he recognized. Someone he knew very well…

"Mavis Vermillion? Is that you?"

Mavis tried to smile, but she looked absolutely miserable. "Hi, Natsu. It's been a long time."

"Yeah!" Natsu smiled widely, moving the book aside to allow her to come out. "You and Cana were best friends! You used to hang out with her, Wendy, and Lucy! We thought you were gone forever! But seriously, what are you doing up here? I thought Mom took you to get your squeaky fixed months ago. Ken was so upset."

Mavis shook her head, "No. She just told him that to calm him down, and then she put me on the shelf. Oh, how tragic life must be…" She tried for a smile again, "It's alright, though."

Natsu argued, "No, it's not! You could barely fit in that tiny space! Why didn't you yell for help?"

Mavis's smile faded a little, "Well, I tried squeaking, but I'm still broken. No one could hear me." To demonstrate, she opened her mouth to try squeaking, but all that came out were a few coughs of dust. "Besides, the dust aggravates my condition." She coughed again, more violently, and Natsu caught her as she fell backwards.

Poor Mavis… Mrs. Hirugashi was not being cruel, but she was trying to appease her son; she probably didn't have the heart to tell Ken that she couldn't fix the squeaker... Could this be what would be in store for Natsu if he was never repaired?

Mavis mused, "Well, I suppose there is no point in prolonging the inevitable. We're all just one stitch away from here… to there."

Natsu looked to where the weakened squeaker toy pointed her finger. From the window, he saw Mrs. Hirugashi hammering a sign into the dirt amidst a collection of boxes and tables. The words on the sign read two words:

"Yard sale…?"

Then it sank in.

"Yard sale!"

Putting Mavis aside, Natsu scrambled over to the side of the shelf. He yelled, " **YARD SALE! YARD SALE!** Guys, wake up, wake up, wake up! There's a yard sale outside!" The other toys woke up and emerged from their positions, hearing the urgent message. Most of the toys took the situation with grim uncertainly. There was the extreme possibility of Mrs. Hirugashi taking some of the toys from Ken's collection and selling them for profit. It was another scenario of what would happen to toys once separated from their owners.

"Yard sale?" Gray asked from his spot on the bed.

"Yard sale?!" Lucy exclaimed, appearing alongside Levy.

Natsu called out, "Mest, emergency roll call!"

Mest popped out from the M.C. Troops' army bucket with a salute. He responded, "Sir, yes sir! Red alert! All civilians fall in position, now!" He pointed to the center of the room, where every toy in the collection had already assembled. "Single file! Let's move, move, move!"

Lucy reported, "I think that's all the toys in the box."

Gray suggested, "Let's check the names first." He walked down the line, with Laki Olietta holding the list of names. "Gajeel?"

"Here."

"Happy?"

"Here."

"Carla?"

"Here."

Wendy grimaced, "I don't like yard sales. Yard sales are the time toys like us are taken away and sold to new owners. I bet they're scary and super-evil, like Takeshi!"

Carla assured, "Don't worry, Wendy. We'll be fine as long as we stay together—"

She was cut off when footsteps were heard approaching the room.

Carla shouted, "Someone's coming!" Aware of the impending danger, everyone ran to hide, and Natsu put Mavis back in her hiding place. Soon, all the toys were lifeless again, anticipating what was bound to happen. Mrs. Hirugashi would come into Ken's room and pick a select few for the yard sale.


	3. The Yard Sale Rescue

"Okay, let's see what's up here…"

Mrs. Hirugashi came in, holding a cardboard box with a pricing of 10 zenny. Her objective was to collect a few possessions in Ken's collection that her son felt he had no use for them, or at least what she thought were useless, as he was too old to play with them. She reached under the bed, where the bottom half of Erza's body peeked out. Even though she was frozen, the crimson-haired toy panicked in her mind; she dreaded the thought of being taken away, never to see her friends again. Her worries turned out to be for nothing, however, when Mrs. Hirugashi pulled out an old roller skate and put it into her box.

Next, she walked over to Wendy and picked her up, the Sky Priestess doll's eyes secretly twitching, to grab an old board game she stood on. The woman then reached the top of the shelf, grabbing a Lucas Tower, one of Ken's old baby toys, and a book, the same book Mavis hid behind. Unseen to Mrs. Hirugashi, Natsu's eyes darted to Mavis as she was grabbed to be put in the box. Mrs. Hirugashi squeezed the toy's belly, letting out a wheezed out message from her mouth, "Bye, Natsu."

Natsu crawled along the edge to watch the hapless Mavis carried out to the door, his mouth agape. It's obvious she wasn't at her best, but she was still one of Ken's toys, a valuable member of the family. He couldn't just let her get sold, or worse… thrown away.

"Mavis!" Natsu cried. He tapped his head, trying to come up with a plan, "C'mon, think. Think, Natsu. Think, think, think… Oh!" He then lifted his fingers to his mouth and tried to whistle, but he only made a raspberry. Groaning agitatedly, Natsu used his functioning left hand to lift his torn right hand to his mouth, this time successfully letting out a whistle. Kagutsuchi immediately came running into the room, barking excitedly and looking around for the source of the noise.

Natsu called from the shelf, waving his hand, "Hey, here, boy! Here, Kagu! Up here!" He began to climb down, but of course, due to the torn arm's lack of strength, he was forced to slip off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!"

Fortunately, Natsu landed right onto Kagutsuchi's back. Pulling himself up, he instructed, "Okay, boy! To the yard sale! Hyah!" Kagutsuchi obediently ran out the door, and the other toys came out of their hiding places, shocked and horrified that their friend was apparently giving himself up.

Gajeel blurted out, "What's goin' on?!"

Mirajane called in concern, "Natsu!"

Laxus exclaimed, "He's nuts! He's sellin' himself to the yard sale!"

Elfman shouted, "This is crazy! Only a real man could survive that yard sale!"

Lisanna worried, "He's still upset over that broken arm!"

Kinana stated, "That rip in his arm must've gotten into his head."

Laki mused, "He's gone over the cuckoo clock!"

Erza cried incredulously, "How could he have been so foolish?! Going alone to a yard sale would be suicide!"

Evergreen exclaimed, "He sold himself out…"

Bickslow added, "…over a torn arm?"

Freed Justine pitied, "What a shame."

Alzack shrugged, "What's his deal?"

Bisca agreed, "His arm ain't that bad."

Happy and Wendy took it the hardest. They screamed in unison, " **DON'T DO IT, NATSU! WE LOVE YOU!** "

Lucy rubbed her chin in thought, "I'm having a feeling Natsu left with Kagutsuchi out the door for a reason."

Gray replied, "This is something we're gonna have to find out." He turned to Alzack, "Alzack, you have your Cowboy Binoculars?"

Alzack raised his thumb, "You got it!"

Gray turned to his fellow toys, "Everyone, to the window!"

* * *

Outside, Kagutsuchi led Natsu down the stairs. "Careful on the steps now…" Of course, the dog didn't listen, and the pull-string Dragon Slayer had to hold on tight with his functioning hand as he bounced along with each step taken. "W-W-W-W-W-Whoa!" They reached the bottom of the steps, and Kagutsuchi skidded into the wall, flinging Natsu against it. The salmon-haired recovered slightly, holding his head in pain. He groaned, "Well, _that_ was a clean getaway."

Kagutsuchi walked over to the door, which had been left ajar, and Natsu was able to open it just a crack more to peek outside. Mrs. Hirugashi had set up some stands for the yard sale, and put the 10 zenny cardboard box she brought in on a table. "Hi, can I help you?" she walked off to tend to a buyer, and Natsu saw his chance.

He whispered to Kagutsuchi, "Okay, boy. Let's go. And keep it casual." The dog pulled himself up, waltzing out the door and into the sidewalk. Natsu held onto his side, easily able to hide thanks to the dog's huge size and thick brown fur. Kagutsuchi looked at the pull-string Dragon Slayer, as if asking for approval. "Not that casual." The dog trotted over to the table, making sure to keep Natsu from been seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray, Lucy, and their friends gathered at the window, watching Natsu's progress.

Gajeel announced, "Gangway, Black Steel Gajeel, comin' through!"

Happy cried, "C'mon, I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Wendy wondered, "Is he out there?"

Mirajane asked, "Can you see him?"

Lucy eased, "Calm down, guys. We don't know what's happening yet. Well, Gray?"

Through the Cowboy Binoculars given to him by Alzack, Gray spied Natsu on Kagutsuchi approaching where the 10 zenny cardboard box stood. "There he is!"

Natsu jumped up, hiding behind the leg of an overturned stool from a customer who walked by with a whistle. Once he was out of reach, he left his hiding place and climbed into the box where Mavis was, much to his friends' horror.

Wendy panicked, "He's getting in the box!"

Laxus exclaimed, "What the heck does he think he's doin'?!"

Gajeel answered, "Isn't it obvious? He's sellin' himself for 10 zenny!"

Happy argued, "No! My best friend would never sell out like that!"

Carla nodded, "Happy's right. Natsu is worth a lot more."

Erza stated, "Natsu is the symbol and role model of our toy family. Without him, our morale would decrease, and Ken would be utterly disappointed."

Cana frowned, "Why would he do something so reckless? It kinda reminds me of Lucy saving a helpless toy from Zeke."

Lucy nodded, "That's what I'm saying. Maybe the reason why Natsu left the house is because he thought someone's in trouble."

Gray interrupted, "Hold on, hold on." Every toy paused to hear what the space toy was confirming. "He's got something." As they watched, Natsu popped back out of the box, holding Mavis in his arms. "Suffering subplots! It's our old squeaky friend, Mavis Vermillion the Fairy Tactician!"

Everyone exclaimed shockingly, " **MAVIS?!** "

Cana cried at the top of her voice, " **MAVIS?! MY BEST FRIEND?!** " She then began jumping up and down excitedly, "She's okay! I get to see her again!"

Wendy beamed happily, "Me too! Mavis and I used to play together!"

Mirajane stated, "Mavis is the best strategist in our toy family, next to Natsu. When Ken was five, she came up with a brilliant plan for Mest and the M.C. Troops to inform us of the unwrapping of Ken's Christmas presents. It's the biggest mission success ever."

Lisanna wondered, "Wait a sec… I thought Mom took her to fix her squeaker months ago."

Laxus guessed, "Maybe Mom told Ken that she's gonna fix the squeaker, only to calm him down. The next day, she hid her away, and was never heard since."

Erza breathed, "My goodness! Natsu's bold action wasn't suicidal after all!"

Kinana nodded, "It's a rescue mission!"

Laki added, "Now it makes sense."

Happy cheered, "That's Natsu for ya!"

Lucy smiled proudly, "He's learned from the bravest toy in the Toy Underworld! I'm so proud of you, Nat!" She giggled to herself, "I hope he hears this."

Natsu dropped Mavis to the ground, where Kagutsuchi used his nose to shove him under the table. The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll jumped down with them, "Good boy, Kagu. Now hold still…" He shoved Mavis under the dog's collar, so she would have a way to get back inside the house. "Here you go, Mavis."

Mavis smiled appreciatively, "Bless you, Natsu." She somehow knew that her salmon-haired friend wouldn't abandon her.

Natsu grinned, "Anything for a friend in the Fairy Tail Room family." He climbed onto Kagutsuchi's back, "All right, now. Back to Ken's room. Hyah!" The dog trotted off to the house, and the other toys cheered and praised Natsu's heroism.

Gray smirked, "Way to go, Pyro!"

Lucy cried happily, "Yeah, you rock! That's my man!"

Happy suggested, "Somebody's gotta take a picture of this!"

Suddenly, Mavis found herself sliding from under Kagutsuchi's collar. She yelped, "Natsu! I-I'm slipping!" He shoved her back in just in time.

But by a stroke of bad luck, Natsu fell off when Kagutsuchi jumped over one of Ken's old baby toys. When he got up, he saw the dog going back inside with Mavis. He didn't have time to follow them, however, as he was forced to play dead when a little girl came by and saw him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Mommy! Mommy, look! Look at this!" the girl cheered, picking him up. "Mommy, look! It's a pink hair dolly!"

The other toys observed the scene with complete dismay and anger. Happy protested, "Hey, that's not her toy!"

Gray complained, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Lucy snarled, "That's my man you're holding! Go get your own!"

Cana narrowed her eyes, "Does that little gal have any idea what she's doin'?"

Wendy worried, "He's taking an interest in Natsu. And she wants to buy him!"

The little girl ran over to show Natsu to her mother. She pleaded, "Mommy, Mommy, can we get it, please? Mommy, please?"

"Oh, honey. You don't want that toy. It's broken," the mother responded. To indicate, she picked Natsu up by his pull-string and tossed him aside. He landed on a table with his scarf falling next to him, his voice box speaking a recorded message, " _I've got a fire in my belly!_ "

The voice box caught the attention of a customer, an elderly man who had been looking at a jack-in-the-box. Gasping, he hurried to the source of the recorded cry. He gasped again, his voice laced with total surprise, as if he had found an essential item on his list. The man saw Natsu lying on the table and picked him up, studying him.

"Original hand-painted face, natural dyed, blanket-stitched, buttoned-up one-sleeved waistcoat!" He noticed the tear in Natsu's right arm, "Hmm, little rip. Fixable. Now, if only you had your hand-stitched, polyvinyl…" The customer moved his hand, and let out a high-pitched squeal when he saw Natsu's scarf lying on the table below him. " **SCARF! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!** " He wore the scarf around the salmon-haired toy and hugged him, crying out excitedly.

By some twist of fate, Natsu found himself at the hands of Gouma Konishi, the owner of _Konishi's Toy Barn_ that was last seen in the commercial. For years, the toy collector had searched far and wide for rare toys to collect and sell to the highest bidder. Now that he had found Natsu Dragneel, the last toy to add to his collection, his journey came to an end. Brimming with anticipation, he would carry out his well-laid plan. Coincidentally, Mrs. Hirugashi walked over amidst Kagutsuchi's barking.

"Kagutsuchi! Quiet down!" she shouted at the dog. As she approached, Konishi grabbed some more stuff off the table in an attempt to hide Natsu. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by the rest of Ken's toys, and they were displeased. Happy narrowed his eyes at Konishi, "Yeah! You can help him take his paws off my pal!"

"I'll give you 15 zenny for all this junk," Konishi offered.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Hirugashi paused, noticing Natsu underneath the junk in Konishi's arms. "Wait a minute. How did this get down here?" She tried to reach for the pull-string Dragon Slayer, but Konishi stepped back.

"Just hand her the Dragon Slayer. Nice and easy," Gray said quietly.

"Very well, how about this? I'll give you 50 zenny," Konishi bargained, thinking the woman wanted a bigger price.

"I'm sorry, it's an old family toy," Mrs. Hirugashi refused. She knew Natsu was Ken's favorite toy; if she were to sell him, her son would be heartbroken. With that said, she took the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll and walked away. Konishi reached for the toy, and groaned out of frustration for his rejected offer.

Gray insisted, "Now just walk away."

Konishi held up his hand to stop Mrs. Hirugashi, "Wait!"

Gray added, "The _other_ way."

Desperate to purchase Natsu, Konishi decided to raise the price, "I'll give you 200 zenny for him!"

Cana snorted, "Where'd that fat bozo get a lotta money, anyway? I mean, look at him. He smells like raw fish."

"It's not for sale," Mrs. Hirugashi said sternly. She placed Natsu inside a toolbox where she kept the money she received from the customers, closed the hatch, and locked it with a key.

" **Everything's** for sale!" Konishi objected. "We'll… We'll trade! Do you like my watch?" He showed Mrs. Hirugashi her watch, but she wasn't interested.

"Sorry," her tone made it obvious that the debate was settled. Selling Natsu to the greedy toy collector was a no-show.

Gray issued the good news to his fellow toys, "He's safe."

Lucy sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

Happy smiled, "Way to go, Ken's mom!"

Wendy clapped her hands, "You did it, Ken's mom!"

Cana smirked, "You sure showed him, lady."

Mirajane breathed, "We almost lost him."

Erza stated, "A mother would never crush her child's heart by selling something money can't buy. She would never betray Ken's trust."

Alzack laughed, "A pretty lady lookin' over her sweet baby!"

Bisca approved, "I'd give 'er full marks for that."

"Maka? Don't touch that, sweetie," Mrs. Hirugashi walked over to her two-year old daughter, who looked up from the old books she was going to sell. Konishi grumbled angrily, upset that he wasn't able to take Natsu.

Gajeel said smugly, "Yeah, go home, Mr. Fancy Car."

The toy collector was about to walk off… or he would have if he hadn't almost slipped from the skateboard beneath his foot. A sneaky expression crossed his face, indicating he had an idea. Through the Cowboy Binoculars, Gray took notice. "Hold on…"

Gajeel questioned, "What's up?"

Wendy asked, "What is it, Gray?"

"Maka, I'll be right here, sweetie…" As Mrs. Hirugashi was still tending to Maka, Konishi kicked the skateboard backwards, causing it to crash into another table. "Oh! What now?" With Mrs. Hirugashi distracted, the greedy toy collector went back to where Natsu was, breaking the lock and opening the toolbox to get him out.

Lucy asked, "What's happening down there?"

Cana questioned, "What's going on?"

Erza demanded, "What on earth is he doing?"

Wendy muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Just then, Gray gasped shockingly, realizing the situation.

"He's stealing Natsu!"

True enough, Gouma Konishi sneaked off with the pull-string Dragon Slayer, the Hirugashi family completely unaware of this dastardly deed. Chuckling to himself, he put Natsu in his large bag.

" **WHAT?!** " All of the toys screamed in horror. " **HE'S STEALING NATSU?!** "

Erza yelled furiously, "How dare that vile man!"

Wendy protested, "He can't do that! It's bad to steal!"

Elfman shouted, "Stealing is against the law! It doesn't fit a real man!"

Happy panicked, "Where is he going?! Somebody do something!"

While the toys chorused with shouts of worry and alarm, Gray passed the Cowboy Binoculars back to Alzack and turned to Lucy. "Lucy, c'mon!"

"Right!" Lucy affirmed. The two jumped out the window, grabbing the shower drain to slide down.

"Lucy! Gray!" Mirajane cried out.

Once they hit the ground, Gray and Lucy immediately ran off.

"Get 'em, guys," Lisanna encouraged. All they had to do was to wait for the two to come back with Natsu, if they could.

As the two toys pursued Konishi, Lucy said hastily, "This reminds me of the time we chased the moving van all the way down the road. Only this time, we have to save someone."

Gray asked, "Does it also remind you of the rescues you've pulled off back at Takeshi's room?"

Lucy insisted, "Save the reminiscing for later! We gotta catch him! I can't let that that jerk take my boyfriend!"

Gray agreed, "I hear ya. Natsu saved our lives before. Now it's our turn!"

The Celestial Treasure Hunter and the Space Hero ran amongst the boxes, flattening themselves against one as a customer walked by. Upon reaching the mailbox, they caught a glimpse of Konishi putting his bag in the car trunk before closing it. Lucy urged, "Let's go!"

By the time Gray and Lucy sprinted behind a table leg, Konishi started up the car and drove off. Taking running stances, the two toys ran as fast as they could until they jumped and landed on the edge of the trunk. They bent down and struggled to pull it open with little success.

"How is this thing sealed tight?!" Gray grunted.

"It's locked, but don't worry! My _Flueve d'étoiles_ also serves as a key!" Lucy brandished her toy whip and mixed the plastic rope, forming it into a key. She inserted it into the trunk's keyhole.

"A whip serves as a key?" Gray raised his eyebrow. "Never thought about that before."

"The _Flueve d'étoiles's_ plastic rope can be formatted like clay into keys to unlock doors, closets, and other stuff," Lucy pointed out. "That's funny, because kids occasionally use _Lucy Heartfilia: Celestial Treasure Hunter Flueve d'étoiles Whips_ to unlock things. Trust me, I saw it on YouTube. Now help me up!"

The Space Hero and the Celestial Treasure Hunter proceeded to twist the key-shaped whip, and _CLICK_ went the lock. The trunk door was open, and Lucy and Gray were about to get in, but the car hit a speed bump, causing them to fly off and bounce along the road, some of Gray's multi-phrase voice simulation buttons pressed and letting out randomized voice samples, until they stopped.

Gray asked, "Are you okay? Your parts still working?"

Lucy responded, "It's a good thing there's no traffic. If there was, we'd turn into road—" She paused when she stared at the vehicle's license plate number, titled "KNSH-TY-DJ." With the car speeding off to who-knows-where, Natsu still trapped inside, a stream of salmon feathers fluttered from the open door of the trunk until some of them landed in front of Lucy and Gray.

"Feathers…" Gray analyzed, taking a sample. "No, they're scales. Scales of a fish. Who on Planet Tenrou would have scales fall out of the trunk, unless someone stuffed a fish in there?"

"I've memorized the license plate number," Lucy stated, standing up. "It's _KNSH-TY-DJ._ Does that ring any bells?"

"None, but we've got some clues. Let's go back to Ken's room," Gray suggested, standing up as well. "We might be able to figure out where he took Natsu."

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered sadly. "I was almost there… I was there when he needed me, but now he's gone. We lost him… We lost Natsu…" Overcome with regret for not being able to save Natsu, her sorrowful eyes looked down on the hard cement. The sorrow was then replaced with anger, and her body shaking, she kicked one of the scattered fish scales in frustration. "Darn it! We were so close! Why would someone steal Natsu?! When does he get the gall to take him away from us?! It feels so… wrong!"

Gray grabbed her shoulder, "Lucy, calm down."

Lucy ignored him and continued her rant, "That fat man with the fish scales made a big mistake when he toynapped my boyfriend! He's messin' with the wrong girl! He's gonna pay for this…!"

* * *

Up on the windowsill, the other toys watched in stunned silence. Mirajane asked the question they were all thinking, one no one had an answer to.

"Why would someone steal Natsu…?"

* * *

It didn't take Natsu long to realize that he was in a tight spot. He was in the trunk of a car with a money-obsessed businessman, being driven miles and miles away from hom and into the big city. Natsu snapped back, looking at the bag zipper. If only his arm wasn't torn up, he would've reached the zipper and escaped effortlessly.

As soon as the ride seemed to start, it was over. Konishi stopped the car, climbed up, and seized the bag. Natsu tried to get out, easier said than done, since the man kept bouncing him along. Nonetheless, he was able to peek out at the toy-napper who stole him, as well as the entrance of a large apartment, with a sign that read: _No Children Allowed_.

Natsu gulped, anxious of the impending fate that awaited him.


	4. Natsu's Roundup

Attendance was mandatory. Though Natsu Dragneel had been spirited away from home by the clutches of Gouma Konishi, those with enough smarts and leadership skills matching his own had taken the helm for this important meeting. Every toy in Ken's room congregated at the center, some watching from the shelves and nightstand, to discuss Natsu's kidnapping and the identity of the one responsible.

Reedus Jonah, the fat toy artist, drew a composite sketch of the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll with the words labeled _Exhibit A,_ the first scenario of the crime scene. Erza Scarlet stood on the podium comprised of two books stacked together, and projected over the crowd. She said, "Let's review the situation one more time. As you are well aware, our leader and friend, Natsu Dragneel, boldly swept into the yard sale and rescued Mavis from being sold. Until at precisely 8:32 A.M., he was toy-napped for reasons unknown. Exhibit B..." In response, Reedus etched another sketch depicting Gouma Konishi with Natsu in his hand and a long beard. "Behold the sketch of the kidnapper based on eye-witness subscriptions."

Mirajane shook her head, "That doesn't look anything like him."

Lisanna agreed, "He didn't have a beard like that."

Erza confirmed, "Fine, then. Reedus, give him a shave."

" _Oui,_ " Reedus quickly erased the sketch and redrew Konishi, this time without a beard. "What do you think?"

Happy guessed, "I'm pretty sure the kidnapper's bigger and super-scary than that."

Erza sighed, "Oh, dear. Why do some people have to be so picky?"

"Let's just go straight to Exhibit F: the kidnapper's vehicle," Gajeel interjected. He looked down at a toy car, which had a small Goblin in the driver's seat, "Now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction." He pointed with a pencil, compelling the car to drive straight ahead in a street model made of Lego blocks constructed by Gajeel and Cana.

Cana scoffed, "Your eyes are in backwards, Metal Breath. It went the other way." The toy car turned the other direction.

Gajeel snapped, "Hey, put a sock in it, booze girl."

Wendy walked over with another sheet of paper, not paying attention to where she was going. She accidentally disrupted the crime scene reenactment by knocking over the Lego blocks, much to the toys' displeasure. She announced, "I've got an idea! We should call the police!"

Gajeel yelled angrily, "You ruined my crime scene! Why don't ya watch where you're goin', ya klutz?!"

Cana snapped, "Don't yell at her, Tin Can! She's a kid toy!"

Gajeel argued, "Lady, I can yell at anyone whenever I want!"

Erza interjected, "Stop it, both of you! This is not the time to argue!"

Wendy said embarrassingly, "I'm sorry, everyone. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Erza smiled appreciatively, "It's alright, Wendy. You were just trying to help."

Carla agreed, "You contributed clues to the mystery, Wendy."

Wendy giggled, "Thank you, Erza. You too, Carla."

Carla smiled, "Anytime."

"Hey, excuse me, guys?" Lucy called out from behind Ken's bed. "Gray and I need to focus. A little quiet, please? Thanks." With that said, she retreated back.

"Huh?" Cana looked at Gajeel, who just shrugged. The other toys decided to look over where Lucy and Gray were, interested in what they were doing. True enough, they saw the Space Hero action figure looking over the discarded fish scale, while the Celestial Treasure Hunter doll typed the alphabetical buttons on Levy's keyboard, the building blocks assembled to form the name of the same license plate from Konishi's car.

" _Kanasta Toy Disc Jockey,_ " Levy spoke, the sentence typed by Lucy displaying the exact words on her screen. " _Kalamity Try Distant Jelly._ "

"What are you guys doing?" Wendy asked.

"There's some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's license plate," Lucy explained. "If we could decipher it, we could figure out who's the toy-napper."

Gray added, "The car left behind a couple of fish scales on the way out. I bet the scales and the plate are connected somehow."

Erza asked, "What is the plate number?"

Lucy answered, " _KNSH-TY-DJ_."

"Have you used the Internet to run the plate?" Mirajane asked.

"We tried," Gray responded. "You can only run a license plate at the DMV."

" _Konstantin Try Dumb Jerk,_ " was the next inputted sentence in Levy's screen.

"That's why we need Levy's help to translate the plate. She's the best in solving super-hard problems when the Internet can't," Lucy explained.

"The pleasure is all mine," Levy responded.

Gajeel shrugged, "Why do you care about a license plate? It's just a jumble of letters we can't make heads or tails of."

Laxus pointed out, "Yeah, and there are about 79.43 million registered cars in Japan alone."

" _Koolshot's Tight Dan Jamaica,_ " was Levy's next sentence.

"Nope, that's not what we're going for," Gray shook his head.

"We have to keep trying," Lucy said adamantly. "It's the only way we can save Natsu."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Oh, this can't help. Let's leave those two to play with their toys."

"Um, I may be a toy, but I also have feelings like the rest of you, hothead," Levy responded with some form of an attitude.

Gray remarked, "Whoa. She's got moxie."

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted, insulted by the Speak & Spell toy's remark. "Who're you callin' hothead, piece a' tin-computer?!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Levy scoffed. "I'm more than just a Speak & Spell toy, so bring it on, Black Steel Gajeel!"

"Gladly!" Gajeel smirked.

"Alright, that's enough out of you!" Erza demanded, breaking up the fight by pushing the two apart. "We're supposed to solve the mystery, not fight each other!"

Gajeel growled, "Well, talk to the Speak & Spell toy! She started it!"

"I don't care," Erza denied. "Levy is one of Ken's toys, a dependable ally and one of our friends. We're more than just a collection of toys; we're a family. Family is supposed to care and help one another, not fight each other." She crossed her arms, "You should know better than to insult Levy when she was doing her best to help. I want you to apologize to her, Gajeel."

The Iron Dragon Slayer action figure sighed heavily, and mustered enough dignity to give an apology, "If that's what you want, fine. I apologize, Levy."

"It's alright," Levy giggled. "But if I were to have a body, I'd show you and those other bullies a thing or two."

Gajeel chuckled weakly, "Sure, I'd like to see that."

"Toy…"

Everyone paused and glanced to Lucy, who whispered the word softly.

"Toy?" Gray, Erza, and Gajeel raised their eyebrows.

"Toy…" Lucy repeated, the gears beginning to turn in her head. "Toy… Toy! TOY!" She beamed, "Hold on!" She typed on Levy's keyboard as quick as a flash, and by the time she pressed the 'ENTER' button, the new sentence was displayed in Levy's screen.

" _Konishi's Toy Dojo._ "

"Konishi's Toy Dojo?!" the other toys repeated the sentence in surprise. Why would the kidnapper's license plate relate to a toy store?

"So, if the license plate means Konishi's Toy Dojo, then that means…" Gray rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and he stared at the fish scale in his hand. And just like that, with the connection between the scale and the license more obvious, he finally figured it out. He turned to Reedus and pointed with the scale, "Reedus, draw that man in the fish suit!"

" _Oui!_ " As fast as lightning, Reedus sketched a new Exhibit B picture of Gouma Konishi wearing a sushi costume with Natsu in his hand. Everyone reacted with a gasp as the truth suddenly hit them.

"It's the sushi man!" Wendy recognized. "The one in the commercial!"

"That's our guy," Gray confirmed. "Gouma Konishi, the owner of Konishi's Toy Dojo."

Carla stated, "I heard Gouma Konishi is a renowned toy collector who travelled the country in search of rare toys to add to his collection. Could it be…?"

Erza realized, "Of course! He came to the yard sale and stole Natsu, thinking he's a part of his collection! How crude!"

Cana crossed her arms, "Now that's something you don't expect from a villain."

Laxus growled, "He's got some nerve, thinkin' Natsu's a rare toy. He's already rare. Rare to our toy family, and rare to Ken."

Happy agreed, "We can't let him get away with this! Natsu's our friend, and we have to save him!"

Gajeel frowned, "I knew there was somethin' I didn't like about that talking sushi."

Lucy stood alone at the edge of the bed, away from the crowd of toys, processing every word from the result of the solved mystery. Her eyes stared at the floor, refusing to shift. It all made sense; her boyfriend was stolen by Gouma Konishi for the purpose of adding him to his collection— the collection of rare toys he had obscured countrywide— to satisfy his greedy and selfish ends. The revelation blended into her sorrow, and the two quickly fermented into a spark. Lucy's body vibrated with anger, fueled with the intent of exacting revenge on the toy collector.

"Gouma Konishi… He did this!" Lucy snarled, banging her fist against the wood. Her temper picked up the anger and caressed, fed it, let it grow into an inferno. "He's the one who kidnapped Natsu! I'll never forgive him for this… I'll make him pay for what he's done!"

"Lucy?"

Levy's voice snapped her out of her tantrum. She turned to the Speak & Spell toy, "Yeah? What is it?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Levy replied, a strong hint of conviction belling her voice within her small computer-like figure. The Celestial Treasure Hunter doll sucked in her breath and decided to hear the discussion.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Gouma Konishi's Apartment…**

The toy collector was dressed in his sushi costume, speaking to his cellphone in an urgent manner. "Quit whining, you hippie! I'll be right there! We've got to do this commercial in one take, do you hear me, because I'm currently in the middle of something really important." Turning off the phone, he walked over to Natsu, who had been put inside a display glass case. Pressing his face against the glass, he laughed gleefully, "At last, I found the final piece of the puzzle. The main star of _Natsu's Roundup,_ the most popular fantasy anime in the 90's… Natsu Dragneel! I've searched every store in Japan, finding anything that looks like a _Natsu Dragneel_ hand-me-down doll, and they've all sold out. I should've travelled overseas, sure, but it costs a lot of money. I believe this toy was the last _Natsu Dragneel_ ever purchased in the country. And it's all mine." The green in his eyes began to shine, "Just you wait, my little Dragon Slayer friend. You and your Roundup Gang are going to make me a fortune!" Konishi let out another roar of laughter and turned to leave for the door.

Once the toy collector had left, Natsu sprang back to life and tried to get out of the glass case. Pushing it open with his good arm, he jumped out and landed on the floor, and dashed for the door. He tried to jump for the handle, and after finding that he was unable to reach it, he ran for the window. Hopping up on the chair, Natsu peered through the blinds, and gasped. He realized that he was nowhere **NEAR** home. The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll had been taken to the big city, and the highest floor in the apartment. Surviving a fall this height would be impossible for a toy to endure.

"Ken…"

 **Outside the apartment…**

Konishi got back into his car and turned on the engine. He complained, "I can't believe I have to drive all the way to work on a Saturday… all the way to work!" He started the drive to his place of business, Konishi's Toy Dojo, which was right across the street. Apparently, he was too lazy to use the crosswalk.

 **Back inside…**

Noticing a nearby air vent, Natsu jumped off the chair and sped towards it, believing it to be his last option of escape. He tried to pull it off, but it didn't do much good, both because of the screws sealing the vent tight and him only having one good arm. He attempted to get a screw loose, but to no avail. But Natsu refused to give up; he was considering using all his plastic dexterity to unlock the vent.

Just then, a noise erupted behind him, compelling him to stop. He turned around to see an open cardboard box packing Styrofoam peanuts scattered on the floor like petals, a few of them even leading to a trail to him.

"What the…?" Natsu wondered. " **WHOA!"** he suddenly cried out, as he was lifted into the air on something's back. That 'something' turned out to be a large black plump-shaped stuffed animal toy with black-colored fur, a green-colored face with round black eyes, two antennas on his head, and a pair of bird-like feet. His name was Kemo-Kemo. Jumping excitedly, the black-furred stuffed animal bounced around the room with Natsu, causing him to scream hysterically.

" **HEY, STOP! HORSEY, STOP!** " Natsu yelled. " **STOP! SIT, BOY! STOP IT!** " None of his protests made a dent in Kemo-Kemo's hyper-activeness; he still bounced on. Natsu had to duck to avoid hitting his head on a table they passed over. " **SIT, I SAID! WHOOOOOOAAAAA!** " That seemed to do the trick as Kemo-Kemo skidded to a halt, sending the salmon-haired toy flying off, landing head-first into the ground.

He didn't have much time to relax, however, as two pairs of feet landed in front of him. The first one was a 17-year old female toy with navy blue hair, wearing a navy blue coat with a fur shawl attached to it, black boots, and a Russian Cossack hat. Her name was Juvia Lockser. The other was a 13-year old boy toy with short dark hair, wearing a sleeveless open jacket, green shorts, black boots, a light sash tied to his left hip, and a yellow scarf tied around his neck. His name was Romeo Conbolt. Their faces bent down to stare at Natsu's, each with excited expressions.

" **YOU!** "

" **YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAWWW!** "

"Wha…?!"

The new toys picked Natsu up, attacking him with an onslaught of hugs, kisses, jumps, pats squeezes, and noogies.

Romeo squealed, " **NATSU DRAGNEEL! NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!** He's back! He's back! Natsu's back! My bro's back! My big brother's back! The Roundup Gang is back! The gang's all here! We're all here!"

Amidst the torturous hugs and kisses, Natsu stammered, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You know w-w-w-w-w-w-w-who I am?!"

Romeo laughed, "Duh! Of course we know you who are! You're Natsu Dragneel, the main star of the show! You're the best Dragon Slayer in the biz!"

"I can't believe it!" Juvia cheered wildly, pulling Natsu in a tight hug, the tightest she could ever give to the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll. "It's you! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you!" She added more restraint, squeezing his breath out, "It's **REALLY** you!"

"What's… me…?" Natsu wheezed. Juvia ignored him and tossed him out by his string, then pulled him back and listened to the voice box in his chest. " _I've got a fire in my belly!_ "

"Ha!" Juvia confirmed. "It _is_ you!"

"Yep!" Romeo nodded. "The voice box confirms it!"

"Please stop saying that," Natsu begged, pressured by the newcomers' antics.

Romeo smiled, "Aw, c'mon. Are you teasing us like you don't know us? I'm Romeo Conbolt the Young Prospector! I'm the youngest member in the Roundup Gang and a master of Rainbow Fire!" He added with an awkward chuckle, "I'm also the comedic sidekick."

Juvia added, "And I'm Juvia Lockser the Rain Woman. I'm the only female member in the Roundup Gang. I have the power to manipulate and transform into water at all. _Drip-drip-drop._ "

"The critter you met is Kemo-Kemo," Romeo gestured to Kemo-Kemo, who jumped happily. "He's your noble steed. He doesn't talk much, but he's a loyal companion and as strong as an ox."

"Wait, what?" Natsu was utterly confused. "Roundup Gang? Juvia? Romeo? Kemo-Kemo?"

Romeo chuckled, "I know you're confused and you're just a newcomer, but don't worry! We're gonna clear it up for you. We'll take you back to your roots and remind you of who you are and what you used to be." He then shook with glee, "Can you imagine how excited we are to meet you?"

Natsu asked incredulously, "Meet me?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes. Brain knew you would come someday. You are the missing link, the one filling the hole in our hearts."

Romeo gasped in realization, "Sweet mother of Haru Glory, Brain! He'll want to meet ya!" He whistled, and Kemo-Kemo ran to the cardboard box, jumping inside. A second later, another small box came flying out. It was brightly colored, and had an anime-styled picture of an elderly man with dark brown skin, long white hair, and lines drawn all over his face connecting to a demonic symbol in his chest. He wore a long-sleeved open coat with a furry collar, and he held a staff with a skull on top, its teeth gnawing a crystal ball.

"Say hello to the main villain of the show, the leader of the dirtiest criminals in town, the Oración Seis, the Roundup Gang's archenemy… Dirty Brain!" Romeo introduced, with Kemo-Kemo bringing the box over to them.

Natsu looked at it in disbelief. He deadpanned, "It's a box."

Juvia explained, "He's mint in the box. Never been opened."

"Turn me around, Kemo-Kemo, so I can see," a voice came from inside the box. Kemo-Kemo complied, turning it around to reveal a toy version of the man. He gasped happily as he saw Natsu, clasping his hands together. "Why, the prodigal son has returned."

" **YEE-HAW!** " Romeo cheered. "It's you! It's you! You're here!"

"I can't believe it's you!" Juvia squealed. "It's you, it's you, it's you!" She moved to hug Natsu, but he stepped back.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now," Natsu said nervously.

"Oh, how we've waited countless years for this day!" Brain exclaimed, with Kemo-Kemo pushing his box forward. "It's good to see you, Natsu."

"Listen, I don't know why—" Natsu began, but he paused. "Hey, how did you know my name?"

Romeo grinned teasingly, "Everyone knows _your_ name, Natsu."

Juvia explained, "You're the star of _Natsu's Roundup,_ a phenomenal fantasy anime that debuted in 1995. Dirty Brain, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and I are also stars. The anime has become so popular that companies from Japan and around the world designed and made merchandise and toys based on us, including you." She sighed affectionately, "Isn't it great? We've waited a very long time for the main character to come, and lo and behold, you have."

Natsu was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say.

"Hmm, perhaps you need a little something to refresh your memory," Brain realized. He turned to Kemo-Kemo, "Kemo-Kemo?" The black-furred stuffed animal rode over to a desk and hopped onto it, before switching on a light.

By the time Natsu turned to where the light shone, he gasped in complete surprise at what he saw. In front of the salmon-haired toy stood a wide variety of merchandise; lunchboxes, posters, games, knick-knacks, and all kinds of memorabilia dedicated to Natsu Dragneel the Salamander. "That's me," he breathed. And it wasn't just Natsu; there was some merchandise that depicted him with Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo, him riding the trusty steed, decorative plates of all four of them, the Roundup Gang in battle with the Oración Seis…

Natsu backed up and bumped into something behind him. He turned to see a giant fold-out cardboard standee of himself posing with a daring smile. "Wow…" He looked down at his feet, where he had stepped on a Time magazine that showed him riding Kemo-Kemo. " _Saturday's Favorite Anime Hero: Natsu Dragneel,_ " the magazine raved. "Holy cow…" Natsu's eyes were wide.

Kemo-Kemo took this moment to slip a video into a VCR. Romeo turned the TV on, and an anime theme song, titled _Snow Fairy_ performed by Funkist, began to play.

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

The TV announcer declared, " _Dragon Crunchies, the only cereal that sugar-frosted and dipped in chocolate, proudly presents…_ _ **Natsu's Roundup!**_ _Starring Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, the one-of-a-kind Fire Dragon Slayer, and his trusty friends Kemo-Kemo, Juvia Lockser the Rain Woman, and Romeo Conbolt the Young Prospector!_ "

 ** _OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH _**

Natsu walked over to the TV, staring in complete amazement as he saw an animated version of Juvia decimating bad guys with her Water Magic.

"Look, look! See? That's me!" Juvia called, looking rather proud of herself.

 ** _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wanai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai _**

Kemo-Kemo and Romeo then appeared on the TV, followed by images of Brain and the Oración Seis, and the intense battles they've shared.

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

Natsu had his own popular children's TV show? He was famous? It blew his mind; he couldn't help but be impressed.

 ** _DON'T SAY GOODBYE_**

Finally, an animated version of Natsu himself leaped onto the screen. He used various Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells to defeat some villains before leaping onto Kemo-Kemo, Juvia and Romeo standing on either side of him, all of them looking brave and heroic.

Natsu's smile grew. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Being dubbed the favorite toy of a kid was one thing, but being the star of a famous TV anime was a different story. Bursting with anticipation, he decided to sit down and watch the rest of the show with his new friends, the toy versions of the Roundup Gang. The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll didn't need to go home right away; he would have to relax and enjoy for a while.


	5. The Mission Begins

Back at the Hirugashi household, Wendy was tapping the remote, flipping through channels on the TV in search of the commercial for Konishi's Toy Dojo, paired with a map leading to the toy store, where Natsu was probably held hostage. No matter how many times she pressed the 'Channel Up' button, and with the number of channels checked, the commercial she and her friends sought doesn't seem to show up.

"I can't find it," Wendy reported. "The commercial for Konishi's Toy Dojo isn't on any of these stations."

"It'll probably show up on a random channel. Just keep looking," Gray urged.

"Arrggh, you crybaby doll! You're goin' too slow!" Gajeel growled, grabbing the remote from Wendy. "Let a real man take the wheel."

Elfman shouted, "Hey! That's my line!"

Immediately, the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure rapidly clicked the 'Channel Up' button, images blurring one after the other on the TV.

Mirajane pointed out, "It's too fast."

Lisanna wondered, "How are we supposed to tell what's on?"

Gajeel said nonchalantly, "I can tell."

As the channels kept on surfing, the gang passed right by the commercial they were looking for, and they made a sudden reaction. "There it is! We made it! Go back! Back, back, back!"

"Too late, I'm in the 40's! Gotta go 'round the horn; it's faster," Gajeel said hastily.

Eventually, amidst the randomized selection of channels, Gray and his friends reached the _Konishi's Toy Dojo_ commercial once more. "Stop! Stop! Yes! That's it!" They responded, and Gajeel stopped his channel-surfing. There it was; the final clue to the location of Natsu's kidnapper!

" _And look for the giant sushi!_ " Gouma Konishi announced, presenting a map of the city leading to Konishi's Toy Dojo.

"Now, Reedus!" Gray called out.

" _Oui!_ " Quick as a flash, Reedus drew an exact copy of the map. The Space Hero action figure knelt down and pointed a finger where the giant sushi statue was marked.

" _That's_ where I need to go," he determined.

"You can't go, Gray. You'll never make it there," Wendy said worriedly, in which some of the toys agreed with nods.

"The trip's very long and dangerous for an ordinary toy to take on alone. What are the chances of not coming back home? One in a million," Laxus stated.

"Maybe so, but it's a risk I'm willing to take," Gray replied, a fierce determination burning in his eyes. He sketched a diagram of the map Reedus wrote, "Natsu risked his life to save me a long time ago, and together with him and Lucy, we made our way back home. What kind of friend would I be if I weren't willing to do the same? Now it's time to return the favor. I'm gonna bring him back, no matter what." He turned to the others, "So who's with me?"

"I am," Erza stepped forth, sharing Gray's expression. "It will be an honor to venture with you. We owe a debt to Natsu for returning you to us. And we will gladly pay it."

"Count me in," Wendy elected. "I may be small and weak, but nothing compares to the strength and size of my heart. I'll do my best to help you guys!"

"I'll go with you, too!" Happy joined in. "The four of us are gonna make a great team, and together, we'll save Natsu from the grubby clutches of Gouma Konishi."

"Make that five," Gajeel smirked. "Natsu's playin' the damsel-in-distress role. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I smash that sushi man into fish paste. He's gonna be so jealous, he'll think of me as the real number one toy!"

Happy whispered to Wendy, "What's gotten into Gajeel? One minute he's grumpy, and the next minute, he decided to come with us."

Wendy shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe he wants all the respect after we save Natsu, or _he_ saves Natsu."

Gray grinned at the four toys who volunteered to come with him on this dangerous mission, "Well, the more the merrier. Welcome to the team. With you guys, saving Natsu's gonna be a piece of cake."

Happy asked, "Is Lucy coming with us, too?"

Gray answered, "She left with Levy to Mrs. Hirugashi's room. There's something important she had to do there before she comes with us."

Erza wondered, "I don't know what Lucy is thinking, but somehow… I hope it will help."

 **Elsewhere, in Mrs. Hirugashi's room…**

The computer was functioning, the monitor dancing its light through the darkness. Luckily, Mrs. Hirugashi was absent from the room, giving Lucy and Levy ample time to carry out their well-laid plan. The Celestial Treasure Hunter doll connected a wire between the Speak & Spell toy and the computer, and another wire was connected towards an anonymous object somewhat resembling a doll.

With the first step complete, Lucy oversaw the process about to transpire. "Are you ready for this, Levy? Once we download your consciousness into this body, there's no going back. You'll be an entirely different toy," she said, having a bit of second thoughts.

"Yeah," Levy replied. "My mind is made up. It's time to show everyone what use I can be for them. I want to be more than just a Speak & Spell toy. I want to stand by your side, as a friend, as an ally, as a true member of our toy family. So please…" She added with complete resolution, "Download me."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, her eyes shifting with resolve. "Starting download."

With that matter settled, the blonde-haired toy pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard. The screen lit up with the message ' _Data Transfer,_ ' and a gauge with the percentage of enough data extracted and downloaded appeared. After a few seconds, the gauge reached 100%, and the Speak & Spell toy ceased to be, devoid of all energy and ability to function. It was faint, but the other object connected to the computer suddenly flinched in movement.

From out of the darkness, a figure emerged and disconnected the cable, and two petit footsteps greeted the desk.

"So, Lucy… How do I look?"

Lucy was surprised at the sudden transformation, but at the same time, she was glad. She smiled widely and gave an approving thumbs up.

"Fantastic!"

 **At Ken's room…**

Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Gajeel were preparing for the journey ahead. As they wait by the dresser, Carla packed some items into Happy's body. "I'm packing you an extra pair of whiskers and your angry eyes, just in case." She closed the hatch of his back, confident her boyfriend was ready.

Happy winked, "Thanks, Carla. I won't let you down."

Carla giggled, "I know you won't."

Meanwhile, Mirajane walked over to Gray with a smile. "This is for Natsu when you find him." She gave him a kiss, and he chuckled sheepishly.

Gray cleared his throat, "All right, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me."

"Mr. Gray Fullbuster…" Gray and Mirajane looked down to see Mavis, who was being supported by Laki and Kinana. "You've got to save my friend, Natsu. Please." She coughed piteously.

Gray assured, "I'll do my best, Mavis."

Happy gave Carla a kiss on the cheek and turned to Gray, Erza, Happy, and Gajeel, a determined look crossing his face. "Okay, guys! Let's roll!"

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

The five turned to see Lucy sporting a sly smile.

"You can't have an awesome adventure without a Celestial Treasure Hunter by your side. Lesson #67..."

Gajeel interrupted with a groan, " _An adventure's no fun without some friends along._ Give me a break."

Happy chuckled, "Sorry, Lucy. Guess we got too excited."

Lucy asked, "So these are all the toys coming along?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. It's more than enough for a rescue party."

Erza approved, "We're glad to have you aboard, Lucy. Ready to go?"

"I'm born ready," Lucy smirked. "And I've brought one more toy. She'll be a big help."

Gray smiled, "Like I said, the more the merrier."

Gajeel confirmed, "Okay, so who is this brave new 'girl volunteer?' Cana? Laki? Mirajane?"

Lucy chuckled, "Even better! She's hard-wired for combat and smarts! 100% guaranteed for support!"

Gajeel whined, "Aw, c'mon! Tell us! Don't leave us in the dark!"

Happy guessed, "I bet the volunteer's a super-duper action doll, just like you!"

Wendy said eagerly, "We want to know who she is!"

"Prepare to be amazed, as I introduce to you our seventh member of the rescue party…" Lucy paused for effect. "My best friend, the smart one, the brave one…"

Gajeel, Happy, and Wendy shook with anticipation.

"Levy McGarden!"

Their faces fell in complete shock, as were a few of the toys that observed.

" **LEVY?!** "

"Are you crazy, Lucy?! We can't bring her! She's a Speak & Spell toy with no arms and legs!" Gajeel complained. "What's she gonna do, lull the bad guys to sleep with a keyboard? This has to be a joke!"

"Lucy, I understand you want Levy to come with us, but in her present state, it isn't possible." Erza reasoned. "You see, not all toys can handle the stressful pressure of the outside world."

Lucy's confidence never wavered, "Levy is no ordinary Speak & Spell toy; she's designed with an installer slot drive that can allow her consciousness to transfer from her current shell to another shell via a wired computer download. But be warned; once the transfer is complete, the effects are permanent and she will never leave her shell, unless it has a slot drive, too."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Say what? Levy can transfer her consciousness?"

Erza rubbed her chin, "I suppose there is more to Levy than meets the eyes.

Wendy suggested, "Please, tell us more."

Lucy explained, "Earlier after discovering the one who kidnapped Natsu, Levy came to me and asked me a favor. She asked me to transfer her consciousness into a human toy shell, so that she'd come with us. I was reluctant at first, but her resolve was strong. Levy wanted to be more than just a computer toy; she wanted to be something else, to move and walk and feel among us toys. She kept on begging and begging, and I couldn't help but say 'yes.' How could I say 'no' to my best friend?"

Happy asked, "What happened then?"

Lucy continued, "I accessed the computer Ken's mom was using, and through a wired connection, I extracted Levy's consciousness and downloaded it into a human toy shell: an after-Christmas present Ken received from his grandpa, Shinichiro."

"If I recall correctly, the after-Christmas present is an Amiibo, a wireless communication and storage protocol toy figurine," Erza pointed out. "Unlike us toys, Amiibos lack the ability to take on a life of their own."

"But thanks to Levy's transfer process, this Amiibo can," Lucy smiled. She motioned her hands to get the attention of every toy present, "Everyone, give a big round of applause for the new and improved Levy McGarden!"

The Celestial Treasure Hunter doll moved aside to give room for the rest to see the Speak & Spell toy's new form appearing behind her. Levy's new appearance consisted of a petite 17-year old girl toy with shoulder-length blue hair with eyebrow-length bangs, normally tied up by a colorful bandana around her head, and she wore an orange dress with a white bow and orange sleeves wrapped below her shoulders.

Levy waved her hand and greeted with a cheerful smile, "Hey, guys! What's up?"

" **WWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWW!** " most of the toys exclaimed in complete surprise, the rest left speechless in seeing this new transformation. They did not expect her to appear... different… in a good kind of way.

"Surprised by my new development?" Levy noticed her friends' stunned reaction. "This is the Amiibo Ken received from his grandfather after Christmas. With Lucy's help and a little computer coding, my consciousness is transferred from my old Speak & Spell body into this one. Now I have more movement than ever, complete with more abilities than my original body could provide."

Wendy marveled, "Wow! I never knew an Amiibo can move and talk…"

Happy added, "In a cybernetic kind of way!"

Cana breathed, "I guess with technology, anything can happen."

Mirajane stated, "Technology is capable of making great miracles… and great dangers."

Lisanna remarked, "You never know what happens when you use it."

Elfman crossed his arms, "Technology's a blessing and a curse for a real man!"

Levy continued, "This body allows me to access wireless connections within range, granting me the ability to use the Internet and process files without using a computer. With this Amiibo as my shell, I can work wonders!"

The toys breathed with sheer amazement, even more so when she mentioned her connectivity to the Internet… _without_ the usage of a computer. Happy spoke, "So basically, you can connect to any wireless network like you're some kind of Internet goddess?"

Levy replied, "Yeah, as long as the connection is strong enough."

Cana grinned, "I'm starting to like this new Levy. She's like a walking GPS."

Elfman agreed, "Me too. She's cyber-womanly!"

Lisanna approved, "This is the best idea ever!"

Kinana beamed, "Now we don't have to worry about using the computer all night!"

Laki remarked, "She's like a walking computer with hair!"

Laxus smirked, "You may be small, but you're all smarts. Tech-smarts, that is."

Erza smiled, "No kidding, Lucy definitely found the right body for Levy to inhabit!"

Happy cheered, "Aye! We love the new Levy!"

Wendy agreed, "New Levy is the best!"

One by one, the rest of the toys gave positive comments towards the light blue-haired Amiibo. She couldn't help but blush as she was overwhelmed by their respect and admiration. Gajeel, on the other hand, stood with his mouth agape, his eyes dazed. The Iron Dragon Slayer action figure used to disregard Levy in her previous Speak & Spell toy form, but seeing her in a new form… This new, cute, beautiful form… His animosity for Levy burned away, and was replaced with something else— admiration.

"You see?" Lucy smiled proudly. "I told you they'd like the new look!"

"Oh, Lu! That means a lot to me!" Levy gave the blonde-haired toy a tight embrace, and the two laughed.

"Whoa…" Gajeel muttered. "She's… somethin'."

"So, Gajeel…" Levy's voice caused the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure to yelp, and he quickly composed himself. "What were you saying about me being a 'piece a' tin-computer?'"

"Uh, yeah. About that…" Gajeel replied nervously, "The way you look, it got me thinkin'… I gotta take back what I said earlier. I'm really, _really_ sorry. I hope there's no hard feelings."

Levy smiled, "You don't have to apologize. It's in the past now. We have to focus on what's in front of us."

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah. We're goin' out there to save Salamander."

It took several seconds for Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy to realize that Gajeel may have a crush on Levy. The Exceed plush toy whispered in a sly tone, " _You_ _ **love**_ _her._ "

"Hey! What that's supposed to mean?!" That comment caused Gajeel to blush with crimson red, big time.

Erza chuckled, "Ironic, isn't it? That the way a person looks can break through a toy's rough exterior?"

Wendy giggled, "It's good to see Gajeel act nice in front of Levy for once."

"Well, seeing you're hard-wired for the occasion, I say it's official," Gray smiled. "Welcome aboard, Levy." He extended his hand, in which the light blue-haired Amiibo eagerly shook it.

"Thank you, Gray," Levy appreciated. "With my wireless connectivity and Internet access, we'll have an ever better chance to save Natsu. All seven of us will make a great team."

"And as a team, I bet we'll accomplish anything," Lucy slammed her hand together with Levy's, and the two shared proud smiles. "Okay, now that the gang's all here…" She pumped her fist into the air, "Let's go!"

" **YEAH!** " all the members of the rescue party shouted in approval.

* * *

Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy stepped out onto the awning of the house. When they got near the edge, Erza pressed a button at the center of her Heart Kreuz armor, transforming it into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She took out her toy longsword and shot an extendable rope, allowing the blade to ricochet the others down the roof.

"Geronimo!" Happy cried, grabbing the rope blade as he jumped to the pavement. Once he was safely down, he let go, sending the rope blade back up to the roof. It was Wendy's turn to jump off.

"You'd think with all my video game experience, I'd be feeling more prepared," Wendy said. She grabbed the rope blade and jumped down to join Happy.

"Don't worry, Wendy. You're not alone in this one," Lucy assured, and she seized the rope blade to spring down.

"Looks like I'm next," Levy took the rope blade and jumped downward.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Gajeel smirked, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna roast that talking sushi, and when everyone in Ken's room sees that I've rescued Natsu all by myself, they're all gonna respect—" He caught the rope blade, but he wasn't watching where he was going, allowing gravity to take over and force him to lose balance. " **MMMMMMEEEEEE!** " As the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure fell off, he screamed, the rope blade bouncing him several times like a spring.

"The idea is to let go," Erza cringed, feeling the extra weight.

Once Gajeel was successfully on the ground, Gray turned to face the rest of Ken's toys standing at the window, waving their hands and wishing the rescue party good luck on their journey. "We'll be back before Ken gets home," he promised, conviction lacing his voice.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know," Carla advised.

"To _Konishi's Toy Dojo_ and beyond!" Gray proclaimed, before grabbing Erza's rope blade and jumping to the ground to join the others. Finally, Erza hopped down to join the rest.

The search was on. Seven toys embarked on a perilous journey to find a friend and bring him back home. What awaited at the end of the journey, no one could guess.


	6. Reasons Behind the Collection

Whilst the seven brave toys began their daring mission to rescue Natsu, the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll in question was enjoying himself in Gouma Konishi's apartment, having fun with his new friends and learning about his origins. It was really weird to think that he was based off the star of a popular fantasy anime, though it DID explain his design. That night, he, Juvia, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain were watching another classic episode of _Natsu's Roundup._

" _In today's thrilling episode, Rain Woman Juvia and Prospector Romeo were kidnapped and trapped into the depths of an old abandoned mine by that gang of black-hearted villains, the Oración Seis: Snake Eyes Cobra, Lightspeed Racer, Divine Eyes Hoteye, Vanity Angel, Goodnight Midnight, and their sinister leader, Dirty Brain! Will Natsu discover the plight of his captured comrades? What horrible fate awaits Juvia and Romeo? Oh, I can hardly look!_ "

Natsu smirked, "Oh, I _will_ come and save them. And then I'm gonna kick Dirty Brain's dirty butt!"

Romeo shushed, "Quiet. You're spoiling the ending."

Natsu confirmed, "Oh, right. Go on."

 **TV Screen POV**

 _Dirty Brain oversaw the preparations for the trap. Thanks to the work of his five minions, the entire mine had been graced with tons of dynamite, gunpowder and gasoline, and he watched the rocky substance be fashioned with powder and wet._

 _"_ _Is everything prepared?" Brain asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, boss," Cobra answered. "Everything from the inside to the outside stacked with powder and dynamite!"_

 _Racer snickered, "If anybody thinks about setting a little bit of fire around these parts, KA-BOOM!"_

 _"_ _They'll blow up and disappear like angels, pure and white. A fitting end to the Roundup Gang…" Angel sighed affectionately._

 _Midnight asked, "Should we wait for Natsu Dragneel to come?"_

 _Hoteye smiled slyly, "He's put most of the_ _Oración Seis plans in a pickle, you know? We should ambush him and finish him off, the way we'll finish off his roundup! Revenge will be ours!_ _ **Oh, yeah!**_ _"_

 _"_ _Let him come," Brain chuckled sinisterly. "If Natsu ever sets foot in the mine, it's already blown to pieces! He'll suffer the loss of his Roundup Gang… and world domination is within our grasp! That meddlesome Natsu won't stop us this time!"_

 _With that, the six villains departed from the mine, leaving a trail of maniacal laughter in their wake._

 **Real-Life POV**

"Speaking of Dirty Brain's goons, where are they?" Natsu turned to the shelf where Brain's box was perched. "The toy versions of Cobra, Racer, Angel, Hoteye, and Midnight? You know, the Oración Seis."

"Oh, they're at another cardboard box," Brain pointed a finger towards a separate box next to the one Juvia, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain popped out of. "Like me, they're in mint condition, but at the moment, they don't want to be disturbed."

Natsu wondered, "Why?"

Brain shrugged, "I can't say. They refuse to come out. They didn't even want to give their say in the matter."

Natsu rubbed his chin, "Maybe they're too shy, or they're not used to their origins."

Brain assumed, "I believe so."

 **TV Screen POV**

 _"_ _Those dirty Oración Seis… They've got some nerve, trapping us in the old abandoned mine," Juvia gritted her teeth. "We have to get out of here before they attack the town."_

 _"_ _Hold on, it's dark in here. I'll light a path with my Rainbow Fire," Romeo offered. Raising his hand, he channeled his magic into it, allowing it to burst into a red glow of flame. Little did he realize that his hand lit the fuse of a barrel of dynamite, setting the Oración Seis' diabolical scheme in motion! It took Romeo and Juvia seconds to notice the situation around them. The young prospector yelped, "Whoa! This sure is fast-burnin' wick!"_

 _"_ _Blast us to smithereens!" Juvia exclaimed. "It's dynamite! The Oración Seis is blowing us sky high!"_

 _Romeo panicked, "Yikes! What are we gonna do?!"_

 _"_ _I'll call for help!" Juvia elected. Mustering her breath, she gave a whistle loud enough for anybody to hear outside the mine. Out of nowhere, a small population of chibi-like animals responded to the call, congregating near the mine's sealed off entrance. Juvia's voice urged, "Critters, go get Natsu! Now scurry!" The animals confirmed the message and vanished into the wind._

 _Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel and Kemo-Kemo had recently finished painting a new schoolhouse, made for the purpose of educating the children in town. "Good job, Kemo-Kemo. I reckon the new schoolhouse is fit as a fiddle," Natsu smiled at his trusty steed, who replied with a joyful bounce. Just then, Juvia's animal friends appeared, making a few noises to report the troublesome news to the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu exclaimed, "What's that? Juvia and Romeo are trapped by the Oración Seis in the old abandoned mine, and Romeo accidentally lit a fuse of dynamite, and now they're about to be blown to smithereens?!" One of the animals replied with an affirmative noise._

 _Natsu hopped on Kemo-Kemo's back. "Ride like the wind, Kemo-Kemo!" The noble steed then bounced his way out of town and towards the direction of the mine through the encroaching desert._

 _The scene shifted to Juvia and Romeo, who were getting scared and nervous. Juvia worried, "I tried using my Water Magic to stop the fuse, but it doesn't work! It's magic-resistant!"_

 _"_ _Then I'll do it myself! It takes both brains AND brawn to put out that fire!" Romeo said bravely. He jumped on top of the fuse, landing on his butt. But the fire kept on sparking, and it set his butt on fire, causing him to cry painfully. "YEOW! My biscuits are burnin'!"_

 _The scene shifted to Natsu and Kemo-Kemo riding through the desert, jumping over obstacles and enduring scorching heat along the way. Once they reached a canyon, they jumped over it at a great pace._

 **Real-Life POV**

 _"_ _Will Natsu and Kemo-Kemo land to safety? Can they reach Juvia and Romeo in time? Will the Oración Seis ever be stopped?_ " the TV narrator announced. " _Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion:_ _ **Natsu's Finest Hour!**_ "

" **WOO-HOO!** " Natsu whooped happily, pumping his fist into the air. "Yeah! Alright! Put on the next tape!"

Instead of sharing in the salmon-haired toy's excitement, however, Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo replied with sad looks crossing their faces. The Rain Woman doll nonchalantly pressed the button on the remote, turning off the TV.

"What the…? Wait a minute!" Natsu was confused. "What happened? What happens next?" He turned to the others with an anxious look, "C'mon, let's see the next episode!"

"What _next episode?_ " Romeo frowned. "That was the last one!"

"Last one?!" Natsu asked incredulously.

Brain explained, "Days after the episode, _Juvia and Romeo Trapped in the Old Mine,_ was released, the show lost its popularity and its credibility, which led to the lowering of ratings." He sighed sadly, "The show was cancelled afterwards. It's a good thing they made it a cult classic, though. FanFiction and Deviantart are by far the best websites living the memory of _Natsu's Roundup._ " He moved to turn his box around.

"It's true," Romeo confirmed musingly. "They've left the series on a cliffhanger."

"Cliffhanger?!" Natsu blinked. "No, that can't be right!" He hopped up onto the shelf, "What about the Oración Seis, the mine, the cute little critters, and the dynamite?" He walked over to Brain, "It's a great show with stunning animation! Why'd they have to cancel it?"

"Two words: _Sput-Nik,_ " Brain answered dryly. "Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys. They lost interest in the fantasy genre and moved on to other things, like washed-up sci-fi slap fights in outer space."

"For example, the _Lamia Scale_ franchise," Romeo added. "It's the next big thing in the toy biz, surpassing the popularity of the _Natsu's Roundup_ lineup. With Gray Fullbuster and his team, the Tartaros Empire, all the action figures, the weapons, the space merchandise and stuff…"

Natsu widened his eyes, "You know _Lamia Scale?_ "

"I'm a quick learner, considering I've spent a few years in the store," Romeo chuckled. "Juvia and Kemo-Kemo have less knowledge of _Lamia Scale,_ and Brain… he _does_ know them, but he dislikes them very much."

"Let me guess," Natsu held up his hand. " _Lamia Scale's_ the reason why _Natsu's Roundup_ got cancelled in the first place?"

"Uh-huh," Romeo nodded. "Kids lost their faith in the fantasy anime genre and skipped to science fiction. Have you ever watched _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED_ or _Digimon Tamers?_ Anime got weird in the present era. Even for us old fashioned toys."

"I know how that feels," Natsu muttered under his breath. "To have all the attention and the glory until it's gone…" He spoke in full volume to Romeo, "And you sound just like Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?" Romeo asked curiously. "She a friend of yours?"

"Details not important," Natsu shook his head. "Man, it's a big downer for the franchise…" His face then contracted in delight, "But still, my own show!" He gestured around to observe some of the collected _Natsu's Roundup_ merchandise, "And look at all this stuff!"

"Didn't you know?" Juvia hopped up to join him. "You're the star, and that makes you valuable property."

"Man, I wish the guys could see this," Natsu imagined. "I'd get twice the love and respect from the other toys, just like Gray."

"Who's Gray?" Juvia wondered.

"Again, details not important," Natsu changed the subject. He walked over to a yo-yo labeled with his face and one of his famous catchphrases from the show, " _Hey-Howdy-Hey,_ that's me! I'm on a yo-yo!" He saw a target practice game with Natsu's wide-open teeth as bullseyes, "Hey, nice teeth!" He threw a ball into one of the teeth, knocking it out, "And I'm still a good-lookin' guy." He started laughing, as did Juvia, Romeo, and Brain.

Natsu noticed a tiny catapult and tapped it, allowing a wind-up version of Romeo to send a coin next to a barrel, before putting it inside. "Oh, it's a bank. Cool!" He then examined a bubble blower based on his likeness, "What do you do when you push the head?" He pressed the head, and bubbles spewed from the blower's mouth. "Oh, out come bubbles. Clever." The other toys laughed again, with Kemo-Kemo bouncing around and playing with the stream of watery circles.

"Say, what's this thing do?" Natsu came across another toy somewhat resembling his head with a wide-open mouth. Upon pressing a button, the mouth shot a fireball toy bullet out of it, making him yelp. Natsu laughed, realizing that it was a toy gun, "Oh, I get it. It's my Fire Dragon's Roar." He put the fireball back into place and lifted the gun, "Hey, Kemo-Kemo! Go long! Go long!"

The salmon-haired toy pulled the trigger, the bullet zooming past Kemo-Kemo. The black-furred stuffed animal attempted to chase it, only to trip and land on a record player, abruptly turning on the device. The disc whirled, the needle touching its spinning round ends, and _Snow Fairy,_ the anime's theme song, played through the speaker.

"A record player!" Natsu beamed in recognition. "I haven't seen one of these in a long time." He jumped onto the record, and with Kemo-Kemo's help, he ran fast, allowing the music to increase the tempo. Juvia, Romeo, and Brain couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, now. Slow…" Natsu and Kemo-Kemo lowered the pace, and the tune was reduced to a marbled note.

Juvia laughed amusingly, "Oh, that's funny, Kemo-Kemo!"

Romeo shouted happily, "Hop on with my bro, Rain Woman! Think fast!" He grabbed Juvia and jumped aboard with Natsu and Kemo-Kemo. One by one, the members of the Roundup Gang bounced over the needle as the song continued.

"Alright, yeah!" Romeo whooped.

"This is great!" Juvia cheered.

"Not bad!" Natsu marveled.

But considering the less amount of fun they've had with the merchandise, they wanted more. Natsu spotted the record player's speed function and whirred it up to 'Faster,' accelerating the tempo to a greater pitch and spinning the record at high speeds. Now the Roundup Gang was running like they're dragged by a conveyer belt.

Juvia cried excitedly, "Oh, my goodness! Look at us! We're a complete set!"

Brain smiled proudly, "Now it's on to the museum!"

What the sorcerer doll said caught the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll off guard.

"Museum?!"

Eventually, he lost his balance and bumped with the others, striking the needle off the record and flinging them back to the shelf. As they got up, Natsu repeated the question, "Museum? What museum?"

"THE museum!" Brain beamed. "We're being sold to the Vincent Diamanté Toy Museum in New York City!"

"New York City?" Natsu's happiness abruptly faded.

"Duh!" Romeo said cheerily. "The whole _Natsu's Roundup_ collection, including us, will be sold to the Diamanté Toy Museum."

Juvia added gleefully, "Isn't this great? We'll be placed as idols and backdrops in the Fantasy Toy Exhibit! That's in the United States!"

"The United States?!" Natsu exclaimed shockingly. He then shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no, no. This has to be a joke. I can't go to the United States."

Juvia laughed, until her expression turned into that of nervousness. "What do you mean?"

"I gotta get back home to my owner, Ken," Natsu told her. He lifted up his foot to show her and the others Ken's name. "Look, see?"

Everyone gasped in horror, impacted by the revelation. They never expected the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll, the main character of the franchise, and their one ticket to a promising future, to have an owner. The first time they met him, they presumed him to be an imported item from a store of some sort… but an owner? That's something else they didn't anticipate. Something they didn't like at all.

Romeo exclaimed, "He still has an owner!"

Brain breathed, "Oh, my goodness."

Juvia took this alarming news the worst. The mere mention of Natsu having an owner sent the hapless doll into deep hyperventilation, her mind beginning to swim. It came flooding into her brain: the pain, the fear, the darkness, that empty prison. Those haunting memories echoed in her mind, making her recall the one thing she wanted to forget more than ever, and even worse, with Natsu revealing that he had an owner, she would once again endure the darkness… the worst suffering in her life. The sound, the air, the whole room drowned out around her. She barely felt her face contort in despair, or heard her mouth breath out panicked breaths.

"No… Can't go…"

Soon, the hyperventilating gave way to similarly hysterical screaming.

" **I CAN'T DO STORAGE AGAIN! I JUST CAN'T!** "

"Juvia! Calm down, please!" Romeo cried.

" **I WON'T GO BACK IN THE DARK!** "

Juvia shook Brain's box, and kept on screaming, and breathing, and howling. Romeo hugged her body tight, struggling to snap her out of her hysteria. She attempted to tear away his hands, but her emotional defenses overwhelmed her strength and the will to fight back. Within a few minutes, she collapsed to the ground, her hyperventilating coming in slow, small breaths. She stood up, her body shaking with panic.

"Oh, man. Look at what happened to her," Romeo mused. "She's gone over the cuckoo clock. She's afraid she's going back into you-know-where." He widened his eyes at Natsu, "Are you kidding me, Natsu? _You_ having an owner?! We didn't hear that coming!"

Natsu was suddenly concerned for Juvia. "What do you mean by that? What's wrong with her?"

Brain stated sadly, "Well, we've been in storage for a long time, waiting for you."

Natsu questioned, "Why me?"

Brain cleared his throat, "We mentioned before that you were the star of _Natsu's Roundup._ It wouldn't be a story without a main character, just as a collection wasn't complete without a final piece. And _you_ are that piece. The museum is only interested in the collection if _you're_ in it, Natsu. Without you, we go back into storage. All our hopes and dreams, and the promise of a life with dignity… gone forever. It's that simple."

Romeo clarified, "You have no idea how much we've been through in storage. We're stuck in boxes stuffed in Styrofoam for many years with no fresh air to taste and nothing to do. Life in storage is unhygienic and lonely and boring. Until you came along, we thought our days in the box are done. Without you, we'd end up in boxes again."

"You're in storage before?" Natsu wondered. "And you're gonna be in storage again… without me in the collection?"

"Yeah," Romeo sighed sadly. "Juvia took it the hardest." He gestured to her frantic state, "Storage has been gnawing at her for years, physically and emotionally. She simply couldn't take another many years in the box again."

The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll stared at Juvia, feeling sympathy for her. She looked absolutely TERRIFIED at the thought of going back into storage. It didn't last when she turned to him with an angry expression, having recuperated her senses. A few hours ago, Juvia was happy to see him, but now, she was treating him like he backstabbed her in the back. "It's not **FAIR!** How can you do this to us?" she demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big mistake. I didn't ask to be brought here," Natsu tried to explain. "You see, I was in this yard sale—"

"Yard sale?" Brain raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"

"I wasn't supposed to be there," Natsu countered. "I was trying to save another toy when—"

"Was it because you're damaged? Hmm?" Brain didn't seem to hear him. "Did this 'Ken' break you?"

"Yeah, but…" Natsu began, only to stop. Brain was trying to make him doubt Ken, even if it wasn't unintentional. "No! You got it all wrong! It was an accident! I—"

"Sounds like he _really_ loves you," Juvia scoffed, petting Kemo-Kemo's fur.

"It's not like that, okay?!" Natsu protested angrily. "And I'm not going to any museum!"

"Well, _I'm_ not going back into storage!" Juvia shot back.

"Quiet!" Romeo hastily covered Natsu and Juvia's mouths. "Do you guys hear that?" From outside, sounds of footsteps approached the door. Romeo recognized what they belonged to, "Konishi's coming!"

"We have to get back in the box, and fast!" Brain said urgently. Juvia looked down into the open cardboard box, a terrified look on her face. She REALLY didn't want to go in there. Into the same darkness that haunted her to this day. "Juvia!" Brain called. "Juvia, look at me!" She looked at him, and the sorcerer doll gave her a determined look, "I promise you'll come out of the box! Now, go! Go!"

Juvia gulped and hesitantly jumped in. She couldn't let herself be seen, after all. Kemo-Kemo pushed Brain's box into the packing peanuts, then jumped in himself, followed by Romeo. Natsu retreated back to his display case, going into position. As he did, Brain's explanation began to riddle his mind. If the salmon-haired toy came home, the new friends he made would go back into storage, possibly for the rest of their lives.

Nonetheless, every toy was in their respective positions. Gouma Konishi came in, holding a camera with a wide smile. With his commercial finished, he would at last focus on his most important task.

"It's showtime!" Konishi announced. While humming to himself, he took Juvia, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain out of the box, and posed them against a backdrop of dragon caves. "Money, baby. Money, money, money." He then took out from another storage box the mint-conditioned toy versions of all five members of the Oración Seis: Snake Eyes Cobra, Lightspeed Racer, Divine Eyes Hoteye, Vanity Angel, and Goodnight Midnight. The toy collector set them next to Brain, fantasizing the reunion of the Oración Seis for the first time in years.

Laughing gleefully, Konishi walked over to Natsu's case and opened it, "And now, the main attraction." As he continued to hum, he grabbed the salmon-haired toy. However, a string on Natsu's torn arm caught on the stand and stretched out as Konishi carried him over, and his arm completely ripped off… something Konishi didn't notice until he set Natsu down with the rest of the gang. He draped Natsu's left arm over Kemo-Kemo, and finally… he gasped in complete horror at what he had seen.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Konishi screamed frantically. " **HIS ARM! WHERE'S HIS ARM?!** " He looked around and found Natsu's ripped arm on the floor. He picked it up and tried to stick it onto Natsu's body, as if expecting it to magically stick, but no success. " **OH, NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!** What am I going to do?! Oh, I know! I know!"

Konishi took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Hopefully, the individual he had been contacting would help him out. He whined, "Come on, come on, come on! Pick up the phone!"

A voice spoke on the other line, " _Hello?_ "

Konishi replied, "It's me, it's Gouma! I've got an emergency here!"

The other voice responded, " _Well, I'm busy._ "

Konishi rolled his eyes, "Yes, we're all busy. But it has to be tonight."

The other voice complained, " _You must be joking! I can't do anything at this time of night!_ "

Konishi groaned, "Alright, alright! But first thing in the morning." Still on the phone, he left the room with Natsu's ripped arm.

Once the door was closed, Natsu sprang back to life, looking at the place his right arm had once been. His reaction?

" **AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! IT'S GOOONNNNEEEEE!** " Natsu yelled hysterically. " **IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE! MY ARM IS GONE! MY ARM IS GONE!** "

"Natsu, calm down!" Romeo tried to relax the salmon-haired toy. "It's going to be okay!"

Natsu panicked, " **HOW GOOD IS BEING OKAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! MY ARM IS GONE! MY ARM IS COMPLETELY GONE!** "

"Alright, come here, come on. Let me see that," Brain said soothingly, motioning Natsu to come to him. He assessed the damage, and pursed his lips, "Oh, it's just a popped seam, easily repaired."

Romeo grinned encouragingly, "What are you so worried about, bro? You should consider yourself lucky."

" **LUCKY?!** " Natsu roared outrageously. " **HAVE YOUR BRAIN CELLS BURNED OUT?! I AM MISSING MY ARM!** "

"Big deal."

Natsu, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain turned to see Juvia, who shot a plunger gun dart into the forehead of the Natsu cardboard standee, successfully hitting its forehead. "Let him go. I'm sure his precious 'Ken' is dying to play with a one-armed Dragon Slayer doll." Every word she spoke was filled with bitterness.

Romeo argued, "C'mon, Juvia! You're only acting like this because Natsu wants to go home and you're scared of going back into storage!"

Juvia snapped, "Well, maybe if he hadn't decided to run off on us, maybe I wouldn't be this way!"

Romeo countered, "You can't be serious of letting him leave with just one arm."

Brain agreed, "Romeo's right, Juvia. You know Natsu wouldn't last an hour on the streets in his condition." He added grimly, "It's a dangerous world out there for a toy."

The whole situation had gone from a dream to his worst nightmare. Natsu was stuck here, miles away from home with these strange toys, one of whom hated his guts, thanks in no small part to a greedy toy collector who wanted to take him across the sea from Japan to the United States. And now, his arm was missing. The more time passed, the more Natsu doubted he would ever see Ken again. Would Ken even want him now after seeing what happened to him?


	7. Taking Back the Arm

The houses surrounding the block had been graced by gentle showers of searchlights. Parents and children slept cozily in their beds, dreaming sweet dreams without considering hearing the noises of vehicles passing by, or noticing a Space Hero action figure jumping out of the bush, running down the sidewalk, and hiding behind a mailbox. The rescue party was still hot on the search for Natsu, travelling two dozen blocks away from home for their predestined location.

Once Gray made sure the coast was clear, he motioned the others to come forward. Lucy was the first one out of the bush, then Wendy, then Erza, then Gajeel, then Levy, and finally Happy, who tripped on his feet and collapsed, causing his head to detach from his plushy body and roll along the pavement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelped, and Wendy caught wind of the small accident. "A little help here, please? My head's rolling down the road!"

"Here, let me help you," Wendy offered. She took the Exceed plush toy's head and reattached it to his body. "There you go."

"Ah, that's better," Happy grinned. "Remind me never to trip on a rough sidewalk."

Lucy and Levy laughed together as they made their way to the mailbox, their conversations drawing them back to the years when Levy was a Speak & Spell toy. The light blue-haired Amiibo reminisced, "Oh, oh, and remember? When we're watching an episode of _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann,_ I memorized Kamina's famous catchphrase on my screen, ' _Who the hell do you think I am?!_ ' It's the best quote in the anime!" The duo giggled at the (in their opinion) timeless gag. "Having a Speak & Spell computer toy for a body is great and all, but to have your whole being transferred to another body which is even better…"

Lucy said enthusiastically, "A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to have a body that walks and feels and touches. Can you blame anyone for not getting to witness the greatest toy miracle in history? Bummer, I should've brought the guys for the show. I guess we have nothing to worry about your V-TECH Mr. Spell dilemma, right?"

Levy nodded, "Definitely. I had to discard my Speak & Spell toy body for two reasons: First of all, I want to give my support to you, Gray, and the others in case a completely different obstacle tries to slow us down. And second, I want to prove myself a true member of the family, a strong toy capable of anything. It's too late to change my mind now. This is what I want to be."

Lucy brimmed with confidence, "With your Wi-Fi connection, we'll find Natsu in seconds flat, considering your new body's an Amiibo." She changed the topic, "How close are we to Konishi's Toy Dojo?"

Levy responded, "Just nineteen blocks away."

"Good work, guys," Gray congratulated the group, looking at the map. "Two blocks down, and only nineteen more to go. No problem."

"What?!" Gajeel was shocked of the degrading news.

"Nineteen?!" Happy whined.

Erza rubbed her chin in thought, "That's strange. We should have arrived at Konishi's Toy Dojo by now."

Levy stated, "According to my calculations, the distance of the average human process speed of the time of day, compared to us toys, would take more time in our current speed effort. Ergo, our speed is less than a human's. With transport, it's possible to travel fast. But right now, with all the neighbors sleeping, walking is the best option."

Lucy affirmed, "Levy's right. We have to walk all the way to Konishi's Toy Dojo. It's the only way we can get to it. We have all day and all night."

Gajeel grumbled, "All day and all night?! I hate walkin'! Especially in the middle of the night!"

Happy complained, "Do we have to do this? My parts are killing me!" He sat down to rub one of his sore feet.

"Come on, guys!" Lucy pouted. "This is not the time to beat yourselves around the bush! Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson—"

"#123 Whatever, never give up, blah blah blah," Gajeel interrupted with an agitated groan. His voice then rose angrily, not loud enough for anybody in the neighborhood to hear, "Hello, Earth to Lucy, this is the real world! And the real world's not the same as some cheesy treasure-huntin' adventure! How crazy do you think you are, imaging the whole world's an ancient temple? We're toys, not explorers! And we'd turn into parts before we even get there!"

"Did you forget that this _toy's_ had her own _crazy_ adventure?" Lucy interjected, gesturing to herself. "I spent a year in the Toy Underworld. A _whole_ freakin' year! I was stuck in the house next door, separated from my friends. But did I give up? Did I give up when I was stuck in toy hell? Did I give up when I get torn to pieces by Cerberus? Did I give up when I get tortured by the Devil himself?"

Happy raised a paw, "So you're in a dungeon deep below the Earth?"

"It's Takeshi's house, you fleabag!" Lucy snapped at the Exceed plush toy, causing him to yelp. She glanced at the others, "I was the prisoner of an infamous toy torturer named Takeshi Sakamoto and his toy-eating dog named Zeke. But I was brave. I was strong. I endured the pain and torture with integrity and dignity. And so did Natsu and Gray." Gray agreed with a nod, and the blonde-haired toy continued, "Which brings me to my next question: did Natsu give up when Takeshi had Gray strapped to a rocket to reenact a _Lamia Scale_ blast-off?" By the adamant look on her face, she was trying to help the other toys remember what she, Natsu, and Gray did— the same courage and determination that saw them through the hard times.

"No…" Happy and Gajeel responded with a groan.

"No," Erza shook her head. "In the face of all adversity, Natsu stood tall. And in the end, he saved Gray and Lucy from a terrible fate."

"Natsu, Lucy, and Gray are the best and bravest toys in our family," Wendy agreed. "There's nothing in this world they can't do together."

"Heck yeah," Lucy crossed her hips with a confident smirk. "Which brings me to more questions: did the three of us give up when Ken's car moved miles away? Did we give up when Zeke almost tore our heads off? Did we give up when you threw Natsu out of the back of that moving van?"

"To which a certain 'black steel guy' suggested the idea," Levy smiled slyly. "If I remember well."

"Oh, you _had_ to bring that up, didn't you, Levy?" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"It's okay. We all make wrong assumptions when things got worse," Levy giggled.

"So to sum it all up, the answer is no?" Happy asked Lucy.

"Heck, no!" Lucy answered proudly. "Me, Natsu, and Gray didn't give up when things get tough! We fight together, we care for one another, and we never back down as long as we have each other! We have a friend in need…" She touched her heart, her eyes burning with strong resolve and conviction, "…and we will not rest until he's safe in Ken's room! That's why we keep going! For Natsu, our toy family, and Ken! So if you're with us, what're you all standing around here for, moping like you're a bunch of losers?"

"Nothing!" Happy stood up on his feet, feeling the force of encouragement revitalizing his body. "We can't leave Natsu alone! We have to save him! If we can't do it, no one can!"

"I'm going, too!" Wendy elected. "I don't care if it takes all night, I can still find Natsu!"

"It is our duty to bring Natsu back to Ken's room before he comes back home from Dragon Camp. We will _never_ abandon him!" Erza vowed.

"That's the spirit!" Lucy cheered. "Anyone who's still got spirit for the adventure…" She pumped a fist into the air, "…say the word!"

"I will," Gray grinned.

"I will!" Happy shouted.

"I will!" Wendy announced.

"I will!" Erza declared.

"I will!" Levy agreed.

"I won't," Gajeel grumbled.

"Oh, yes, you will!" Erza glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure. "No Natsu means no life in Ken's room! Now help us save Natsu…" She added in a threatening tone, "…or you're cleaning the toy chest again!" Gajeel cowed into silence and gulped, fazed by the crimson-haired doll's bargain for refusing to contribute to the rescue party.

"Well, now that that's settled, it's time to focus on the mission. Let's move out!" Gray led the way, and the others followed, bolstered by Lucy's encouragement. Gajeel did so with reluctance, still wishing he could stop for a rest.

* * *

" _And that concludes our broadcast day._ "

The TV screen went static, indicating that the current channel had ended its broadcasting. Gouma Konishi lay on the couch, having fallen asleep watching late night television only a few hours before. As he snored, his bowl of Cheeto snacks fell from his arm, spilling its contents onto the floor.

From the glass case, Natsu took it as a sign that he was free to move. He blinked and looked at Gouma's shirt pocket, where his severed arm was. All he had to do was to retrieve it and somehow return to Ken's house. If he did, Mrs. Hirugashi would find him and fix his arm under the pretense that Kagutsuchi ripped it off by accident. The possibility of failure was high, but it was a risk Natsu would take. He would go through great lengths, anything to escape from the toy collection based upon an anime show, himself included— a fellowship of strangers doomed to return to storage if he didn't come with them to the Diamanté Toy Museum.

Looking around, Natsu saw that the rest of the toys were sound asleep. Even the Oración Seis mints were nestled by the gentled blanket of their boxes. Narrowing his eyes at Konishi's shirt pocket, the salmon-haired toy used his only remaining arm to push his glass case open and jump down to the floor. Konishi turned over, but didn't get up; Natsu assumed he wanted to change positions while he slept. Regardless, he crept along the floor quietly… until something crunched under his feet, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Don't tell me…" Natsu opened his eyes and looked down to see the floor littered with Konishi's Cheetos. "This is gonna be harder than I thought," he muttered. The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll resumed his creeping, this time taking care not to step on any of the Cheetos. Too much crunching, and the man would wake up. "Why couldn't he just go to bed like everybody else? Maybe it's because he didn't have a bed…"

 ** _CRUNCH!_**

The salmon-haired toy cringed at the noise, only this time it didn't come from him. He turned and saw Kemo-Kemo behind him, who swished his stuffed underside beneath a Cheeto to crush it.

"Kemo-Kemo!" Natsu whispered. Kemo-Kemo looked from his underside and wagged his antennas like tails of a dog. "Kemo-Kemo, go! Shoo! Go, go, go!" The black-furred stuffed animal refused to budge. With an annoyed groan, Natsu walked over to him. By the excited look, you could tell that Kemo-Kemo was willing to help his best buddy. "Oh, come on, you don't wanna help me. I'm the bad guy. You're gonna go back in storage because of me, remember? Now just go." Natsu pointed a finger, and Kemo-Kemo responded by giving him a fuzzy hug. Apparently, the black-furred critter was as loyal as a house pet, too.

"Alright, alright," Natsu relented. "You can help me, but you have _got_ to keep quiet. Now come on…" The black-furred stuffed animal nodded. He and Natsu snuck together through the stream of Cheetos, taking care not to stomp or press on any piece. They got past the ocean of orange to the back of the sofa, and Natsu motioned for Kemo-Kemo to come closer.

"Over here. Attaboy…" Natsu climbed onto the black-furred critter's back. "Okay, Kemo-Kemo, upsy-daisy…"

Kemo-Kemo stood up straight, allowing the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll to climb on top of the sofa. This was it; one wrong move, and this whole thing could fail. Natsu quietly crept along and tried to reach for the arm, missing it by only a finger's touch. He then decided to risk crawling on Konishi's body to get close. Suddenly, the big oaf began laughing in his sleep. Turning his head, Natsu froze in horror. He looked down to see Kemo-Kemo licking the cheese powder from Konishi's fingers. What was that fat animal doing?!

"Kemo-Kemo!" Natsu whispered loudly. "Cut it out! Stop it!" The critter just kept licking Konishi's fingers, and the salmon-haired toy had to increase the volume, "You're gonna get us in trouble! Stop it! _Stop it!_ _ **Stop it!**_ "

The message got through. Kemo-Kemo immediately stopped and stepped back, sheepish at what he had done. Natsu looked over at Konishi's chest pocket, where his severed right arm was. He leaned over slowly and carefully started to pull it out. Before he could get far, Natsu heard Konishi's stomach rumbling… then he got a blast of halitosis in the form of a belch directly in his face. The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll almost gagged.

"Bad breath… Seriously, he really needs to lay back on the snacks. Gross…" Natsu wheezed. As he realized where he was, he reached into Konishi's chest pocket. Gently, slowly, and decisively, he managed to pull the arm out. Success! He breathed a deep sigh of relief at his newly-recovered arm, and looked back at the sleeping toy collector. Now he just had to get back to his place without causing a ruckus. He slowly reached out with one foot…

…and that was when the plan fell apart. The _Natsu's Roundup_ theme song started playing on the TV. The sudden noise caused Konishi to bolt upright, allowing the pull-string Dragon Slayer to fall off him and onto the floor.

" **AAAAAAAHHHH! NO, OFFICER! I SWEAR! IT'S…** Huh?"

Just as Konishi took time to retract his surroundings, he spotted Natsu sprawled on the floor with the broken arm, and then to the empty display case. How did the salmon-haired toy got out? The display case must've opened by itself. Mumbling to himself, Konishi picked up Natsu and placed him back in his case. "Get in there. There you go. _Cheap case,_ " he closed the hatch. "Now, where in blazes is that remote?"

Natsu snapped out of toy mode with a confused look. How did the TV turn on by itself? His eyes shifted to the remote… lying right next to Juvia's display case. Natsu gritted his teeth; it was bad enough she was angry that he wanted to go home, but preventing his escape?!

"I swear, why don't I put it in the same place every time I…" Konishi found the remote and picked it up. "Oh, here it is." He turned the TV off and walked away, yawning.

Natsu watched in horror as he saw the toy collector departing the room with his severed arm. Darn, he was so close, and it was no thanks to a selfish Rain Woman doll! By the time the door closed, he jumped out of his case and trotted over to face Juvia.

"What is your problem?!" Natsu demanded angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys out, and I feel for you, okay? But really, you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that!"

"What?!" Juvia exclaimed, as if being accused of a crime she didn't commit. "You think I did that?"

Natsu scoffed, "Oh, sure, sure. The TV just happened to turn on, and the remote _magically_ ended up in front of you!"

"What's going on…?" Romeo emerged from his display case and came over, yawning and stretching his arms. "What are you two doing in the middle of a good night's sleep?"

"Juvia turned on the TV to keep me from getting outta this dump, and she's trying to defend herself by lying about it!" Natsu explained furiously.

"Say **WHAT?!** " Romeo exclaimed shockingly, quickly summering out of his sleepy trance.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Juvia demanded.

"Well, if the boot fits, gloomy girl!"

Both Romeo and Kemo-Kemo widened their eyes as Juvia glared at the pull-string Dragon Slayer. There were two things you must never say to her: calling her a liar, and calling her a 'gloomy girl.'

" _Say that again,_ " she challenged. Her tone was deadly, but apparently, Natsu didn't get the memo.

"If. The boot. Fits. Gloomy girl."

"Alright…" Juvia's glare was cold enough to give Lucy or Gray shivers. "You asked for it!"

Kemo-Kemo, sensing hostility, wisely jumped out of his case and went to hide in a _Natsu's Roundup_ bento box. Romeo could only watch nervously, "This is gonna get ugly."

It's on! With a furious battle cry, Juvia leaped out of case, tackling Natsu to the ground. The Fire Dragon Slayer tried to counterattack, but the Rain Woman was surprisingly fast. Kemo-Kemo peeked out in fear as the battle reached its peak.

"How do you like that?!" Juvia caught Natsu's one remaining arm, pulling it behind his head. "This is what you get for calling me a _liar_ and a _gloomy girl!_ Take it back! Take it back, or else I'll tear off your other arm!"

"Hey, don't think just because you're a girl, I'm gonna take it easy on ya!" Natsu snapped, before yelling out in pain. "I've beaten girls before! I'll do it again right now!"

"Guys, break it up!" Romeo tried his best to separate the two and end the brawl. He even deigned to raise his voice, "Break it up! **BREAK IT UP!** **STOP IT!** "

"Everyone, stop this at once!" Brain, whose box was fixated on a shelf, shouted before falling face-first into the desk. Juvia let go of Natsu, and the two of them scrambled away before the sorcerer doll could fall onto them.

"Well, it's about time!" Romeo was glad that the riot was cut short.

Kemo-Kemo came out of the bento box to help Romeo get Brain up. He then scolded Juvia and Natsu, as if he was their father, "I don't know how that television turned on, but fighting about it isn't helping anything."

"If I had both my arms…!" Natsu growled threateningly at Juvia.

"Well, the fact is, you don't, Natsu!" Romeo interrupted sternly. "I doubt you'll get your arm back from Konishi tonight, since there's no other way out besides the vent. Face it, bro…" He paused to let it sink in, "You can't do anything with just one arm."

"It's highly suggestive that you wait until morning," Brain insisted. "The cleaner will come, fix your arm…"

"And then I'm outta here!"

As soon as he spoke that bitter reply, Natsu noticed Kemo-Kemo looking down sadly and turning away. He began to feel pity for him.

"Oh, come on, Kemo-Kemo. Don't take it that way. It's just that Ken—"

"Ken, Ken, Ken," Juvia scowled. "That's all he ever talks about." She walked off and took Kemo-Kemo with her, who gave him one last sad look at Natsu for the night.

"Natsu…" Romeo whispered sympathetically, placing a hand around his shoulder.

Natsu looked down at the ground, a wave of guilt washing over him. He wished he knew what to do. He got where Juvia was coming from, and he wished there was a way to help her and the rest of the Roundup Gang _without_ having to abandon Ken and his friends.

From the shadows, five pairs of eyes observed the scene, accompanied by sinister chuckles.

"Everything is going according to plan. I gotta admit, stealing the remote and having Natsu think Juvia turned on the TV was a stroke of genius!"

"If Natsu hadn't left, we'd end up going back into storage. All our hopes and dreams, vanishing like angels."

"He's our one way ticket to the big city, fame and fortune, money and power! We can't let the wind take him."

"Father will be so pleased. As long as we have Natsu, nothing can go wrong. And as long as we keep our cover…"

"Why, Natsu Dragneel, it's us: the Ghosts of Days Gone By… _Oh yeah!_ "

The chuckles kept on echoing. And the eyes belonging to the ones responsible for Natsu's current predicament disappeared.


	8. Cleaning and Crossing

The next morning, Gray Fullbuster chopped the leaves blocking the entrance to a dirt path, obscured by a garden of bushes in an unspecified location. It wasn't long before Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy kept up with the Space Hero action figure, exhausted and overcome with exertion after crossing through the whole night, without stopping to take a rest. The Celestial Treasure Hunter doll's encouragement must've pushed the rescue party a bit too far.

"Phew…" Lucy wheezed. "Well, _that_ was productive. The gang's confidence was upped to eleventy one night, and the next morning, we're as tired as Taurus."

"How reckless of us to have marched in the middle of the night," Erza sweated. "We should've taken a break first."

"Well, you _did_ tell us that we won't rest until we make it to Konishi's Toy Dojo," Levy reminded. "Really, Lucy, what were you thinking?"

"Oops," Lucy chuckled awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I should be careful what to say."

"No need to apologize," Levy smiled weakly. "We've crossed a lot of blocks to make it to the city. And we did it together. That's what friends are for."

Mustering her remaining strength, Lucy gave her thumb a raise and winked her eye. "Thanks, Levy."

"We're tired. And our legs hurt," Wendy whined, before she collapsed into the dirt. "I don't wanna walk anymore. Can we stop?"

"Can we slow down, man?" Gajeel groaned, his arms slumping. "Do I have to remind you that some of us are carrying over six dollars in change?"

"Losing health units…" Happy panted, pushed to the point of exhaustion. "Must rest…"

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Gray checked the count number of the rescue party while observing the map.

"Not quite everyone," Lucy responded.

"Who's behind?" Gray asked.

"Wendy," Happy answered weakly, gesturing to the Sky Priestess doll, who lacked the strength to push herself up. Erza and Lucy, taking pity on her awful state, came over to her and helped her stand on her feet.

"We've got you," Erza encouraged. "It's all right."

"We wouldn't leave a friend behind, would we?" Lucy grinned. "Take a break. You've earned it."

"Thank you…" Wendy breathed happily.

Levy stated, "On the bright side, every one of us is still active. We took the sidewalks without even bothering taking the road or coming into contact with humans. If one of us did, we'd lose a member. Heck, he or she would've been lost toys."

Lucy added, "Like the Zodiac Planet incident."

Gray corrected, "The gasoline station, you mean. It's the time Ken took Natsu with him in my place after he…" He cleared his throat, "…pushed me out the window."

Erza sighed, "Do we have to bring up that unfortunate accident again?"

Gray shrugged, "I'm just remembering."

"Hey, guys!" Gajeel called out, and the others saw the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure standing near a particular bush. "Why did the toys cross the road?"

"Not now, Gajeel," Lucy rolled her eyes, as she and the others walked over. "Can't you see we're talking a break?"

"I don't know, Gajeel," Wendy replied, having gathered enough energy to walk again. "Why did the toys cross the road?"

"To get to the sushi… on the other side!" Gajeel laughed triumphantly as the others joined him, revealing they had reached their destination. Konishi's Toy Dojo was right across the road! Immediately, everyone's spirits picked up, and they started cheering, victorious and happy that they found the toy store after a long night. They were a lot closer to finding Natsu, now if they could only…

A car rolled down the street, followed by several others. The sudden motion caused an empty soda to fly in front of the group. The realization sunk in, and the rescue party's spirits instantly plummeted down.

Happy and Wendy began to cry. The Exceed plush toy screamed hopelessly, " **WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT THERE!** "

The Sky Priestess doll sobbed, " **I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA!** "

"Happy, Wendy, please!" Erza hugged Happy and Wendy's bodies, trying to stop their incessant whining. "Calm down!"

Lucy bit her lip, analyzing the situation. "Now what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray crossed his arms, smirking cockily. "We cross."

" **WHAT?!** " Erza and Gajeel gasped at the idea.

"You're not turnin' me into a hunk of steel!" Gajeel protested.

"If any one of us is crossing that street, the cars will arrive within seconds and smash us to pieces," Erza reminded. "It would take a miracle to get to the other side."

"Hey, Levy?" Gajeel asked the light blue-haired Amiibo. "Since you're a computer toy and all, is there any intel on how we can get across? Like, you know…" He suddenly shouted in front of her face, " **A WALKING PATH?!** "

"There's a pedestrian sidewalk on the left," Levy answered. "But if we take it, people will easily find us, and they'll expose us." She sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Gajeel. We can't risk showing ourselves in public. We have to keep it a secret."

"Darn," Gajeel snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"There's gotta be a safe way," Gray pondered.

"How about we use these?" Levy proposed, and the others turned their heads to where her finger pointed: a stash of traffic cones scrambled in one separate part of the street. "What if we use those traffic cones to get across and divert traffic? That way, the cars won't hit us. The law clearly states that vehicles must avoid traffic cones when placed."

"Great idea, Levy!" Lucy beamed, and she gave Levy a hi-five. "You're the best!"

Levy smiled back, "It's what I do best."

"It's risky, but it's worth a shot," Gray agreed with the idea.

"A high chance we get turned into roadkill… I like those odds," Lucy chuckled confidently. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

 **And so…**

The traffic light turned from green to red.

"Okay, now's our chance," Gray announced from inside one of the cones. "Ready, set, go!"

The toys began their trek across the street from inside the traffic cones, keeping their ears open for any oncoming cars. Some were trying to remain focused, others like Wendy and Happy were heaving with worry of the possibility they might get run over. And despite himself, Gray couldn't help but recall how similar this was to when he and Natsu hid inside a couple of discarded food containers back at Zodiac Planet.

Soon, the traffic light turned green, and the Space Hero action figure heard a car driving up to them. "Drop!" In response to his signal, everyone dropped down, and the driver of the car had to turn the opposite way to avoid hitting the cones. The swerve unintentionally ran the vehicle over a section barricaded by spikes, popping its tires in the process. Another car drove the same direction and bumped into the first one's rear. "Go!"

The group moved again, and after about five seconds, cars were approaching again. "Drop!" Gajeel, who hadn't heard Gray's message, kept walking forward. "I said drop!" Gajeel dropped, and narrowly avoided getting hit by two cars, the sudden change of direction accidentally knocking over a tire cap. "Go!" The toys kept moving, and a monster truck went past Erza, causing the crimson-haired doll to twirl a bit. After recovering from her disorientation, she continued.

"Drop!" Gray ordered. The cones dropped, and a car swerved completely on the road, disrupting a truck that had been transporting a large metal tube with a loud screech. "Go!" Coincidentally, the moment the Space Hero action figure gave the signal, the chains that had been holding the tube broke apart, causing it to roll down the street in their direction. Unaware of the danger, Happy stepped on a small piece of chewing gum and fell, dethatching his left foot. The Exceed plush toy turned around, found his foot, and pulled it off moments before meeting his impending doom. Fortunately though, he was able to avoid getting flattened; he reattached his foot and finally finished crossing the street with his friends.

Once all the toys were safely across, they took off their traffic cones. "That went well," Happy sighed in relief. The honking of many car horns and the shouts of drivers and pedestrians resonated within the urban jungle. Upon coming into contact with the tube that disconnected from the truck, a lamppost broke and fell down onto the street, breaking the bulb.

"Good job, guys," Gray nodded in approval. "We're that much closer to Natsu." The rescue party continued their mission, completely unaware that the toy they were searching for was trapped in the apartment across the street.

* * *

Konishi paced back and forth in his room, anxiously waiting for the man he contacted last night. His long wait came to an end when he heard the doorbell ringing, and driven by anticipation, he raced to the door and swung it open to reveal an old man with neatly trimmed white hair, wearing a white long-sleeved polo shirt with a tie, black pants, and black shoes, and holding a large tool kit in his hand. His name was Yuuki Sato, a cleaner representing the Yoshi Toy Cleaning Company dedicated to make repairs to toys that owners and collectors alone found hard to fix. Whenever a toy was damaged beyond repair, Sato made it his clear duty to refashion that toy back to its original form, or mold it into something new and entirely different… but only at a substantial price. Unlike most employees, Sato is stoic and ill-tempered towards anyone he had the slightest disagreement with. And apparently, he was an adamant toy enthusiast, who believed that toys should be treated with the utmost care.

"Oh, Sato-san!" Konishi breathed. "Thank goodness you're here."

Sato stared with an expressionless look, but his eyes harbored intent. He asked, "Is the specimen ready for cleaning?"

Once Konishi gave him a nod, Sato set his tool kit down on the table and opened every compartment, making it resemble the setting of a barber shop; for instance, the small barber chair was meant for the specimen Konishi asked him to clean. Sato retrieved Natsu from the glass case and set him in the chair, attached a bib around his neck, and put on his glasses, which had been equipped with a small flashlight.

"So, Sato-san, how long is this going to take?" Konishi asked curiously.

"You can't rush art," Sato said disdainfully, and he turned on the flashlight to begin his work.

* * *

A field of cherry blossoms rose from the landscape, the trees blanketed by beautiful petals of pink. In the midst of this seemingly peaceful façade, a lone shopping cart with the head of a sushi slowly rolled its way, revealing the cherry blossom field to be a painted backdrop in an empty parking lot. The cart was operated by seven of Ken's toys, leading straight to the entrance of Konishi's Toy Dojo. But by the time they reached the doors, they were sealed tight, and the sign read ' _Sorry, We're CLOSED._ '

Happy pouted, "Oh, no. It's closed."

Gajeel pointed out, "We're not preschool toys, Happy. We can read."

Lucy assumed, "Maybe the store is closed because it's too early to open."

Erza added, "Or an accident must've happened. The store must be under repair."

Wendy wondered, "How are we supposed to get inside?"

Levy analyzed, "If the doors are automatically locked, we'll have to find another way in and bypass security measures."

Gajeel asked, "Are you sayin' Konishi's Toy Dojo has top-notch security?"

Levy shrugged, "Who knows?" She then pressed her fingers around her forehead, as if she was sensing something. "Hold on, I'm getting something…"

Lucy asked, "What's up?"

Levy reported, "I'm detecting an Internet connection inside the store, but it's too faint. I have to get inside first, so that I can make a strong connection."

Lucy confirmed, "So we'll just have to find another way in, won't we? Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson #15: When there's a will, there's a way."

At that moment, the toys' attention shifted to a man dressed in a red uniform drinking a cup of coffee; an employee working within the seams of Konishi's Toy Dojo. They watched the man pressing his feet under the black mat, the pressure detected by the motion sensors and allowing the doors to slide on both sides. He entered the store, only to get yelled at by the voice of another employee. "Hey, Sugiyama! You're late! We've got a lot of toys to unload!"

"Alright, alright," the employee replied, holding up his hand to calm down his upset co-worker. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." The glass doors shut themselves afterwards.

Lucy beamed in realization, "Of course! The workers are busy unloading the toys. This is exactly what we need!"

Gray affirmed, "All right, problem solved. Let's go!" He waved the others forward, and they ran towards the doors.

Wendy asked, "How can we open the doors?"

Levy explained, "The motion sensors detect the weight of any human who passes by. If we can apply enough weight with us combined, that should do the trick!"

Lucy grinned, "Then it's time we play a little game of hopscotch."

Upon reaching the mat, the seven toys continuously jumped up and down, attempting to activate the motion sensors. Unfortunately, their jumping combinations seemed to be out of sync.

"No, no, no, no!" Levy interrupted the group. "All together! NOW!" They all jumped as one, and the automatic doors slid open, the combined weight of seven toys proving to be a worthy challenge for the sensors.

Lucy smirked, "Once again, Levy, you've exposed your brilliance."

Levy giggled, "Aw, Lucy. You're making me blush!"

The group was quickly on the move, but Wendy stopped and turned to a stack of books and comics next to a nearby counter. Her eye fell on a video game strategy guide labeled _Lamia Scale: Attack on Tartaros,_ the name of the same game Ken purchased for his PlayStation 4. The Sky Priestess doll realized that this book was the key to every secret in the game… including how to defeat the final boss, Evil Emperor Silver! Wendy squealed excitedly; this was her chance to finally learn how to win the game she played.

"Wendy!" Levy's voice called out. "You coming?"

"Um, in a minute, Levy," Wendy replied. "I'm picking up something." She grabbed the strategy guide and raced off to rejoin the others.

 **Later…**

Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy were blown away by how huge Konishi's Toy Dojo really was. Endless stocks fill the aisles, the wide collections symbolizing the height of every franchise's achievement. In between ran ribbons of boxes, where endless toys were frozen and sound asleep, waiting for owners to purchase them and take them to the world of playtime, to be embraced in a child's arms. The store hummed to a frequency, and it harmonized with a random tune playing through the loudspeakers. The daily clockwork of the store was a marvel to anyone who took it upon themselves to witness it.

Happy remarked, "This place is super-huge!"

Levy rubbed her forehead again, instantly picking up a large scale of activity. She cried, "I got it! I've successfully made a Wi-Fi connection around Konishi's Toy Dojo. I've accessed the internal system in the toy store, including the cameras. Luckily, all the employees are outside, and they're busy unloading the toys in the storage room."

Lucy grinned, "Sweet! This'll make it a lot easier to find Natsu."

Erza rubbed her chin, "But considering how large this place is, how are we going to find him?"

Gray advised, "Plain and simple. We look for Gouma Konishi. If we find him, we'll find Natsu."

Lucy suggested, "Let's spilt up into teams. I'll go with Levy to the far left, Wendy and Happy down the middle, and Gajeel and Erza to the right." She turned to Gray, "Will you be fine on your own?"

Gray smiled confidently, "I've been through worse. At least, that's what's according to my _Lamia Scale_ background." He gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry, Lucy. I'll be okay."

Lucy chuckled, "I know you will."

Gajeel grumbled, "Who does she think she is, ordering us around? I'm Black Steel Gajeel, and nobody tells me what to do, especially a girl!"

Erza interjected, "Nonsense! Lucy has the same leadership skills as Natsu. She is wise in every decision she makes."

Happy promised, "We won't give up. We'll find Natsu, even if we have to search every aisle in the toy store."

Gray agreed, "You got that right." He turned to the rest of his friends, "Move out!"

With that, the toys split in groups: Lucy and Levy took the far left, Happy and Wendy (who was still reading the manual) took the center left, Gray took the center right, and Erza and Gajeel took the far right, all of them calling Natsu's name.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was still getting looked over by Yuuki Sato. The cleaner used a cotton swab of fresh fluid to clean every layer of dust from the pull-string Dragon Slayer's eyes, making them shine like they hadn't in years. Next, he cleaned out the ears, liberating even the tiniest space from the dirt. Thirdly, Sato activated a paint-spraying mechanism, and by holding the handle and pressing the button, he brightened the glow on Natsu's cheeks, then repainted his salmon hair. Fourthly, with a magnifying glass attached to his glasses, Sato examined the small tear in Natsu's right arm. He took a needle, secured the thread, and stitched the arm back on, sealing the fabric tightly. Finally, the cleaner polished the salmon-haired toy's sandals, and used a paintbrush. Dipping it with paint, he lifted the foot labeled with Ken's name and covered it, the kanji no longer seen against the plastic. No one could ever tell that the toy belonged to someone else.

"There we go," Sato placed Natsu back in his case, chuckling proudly of his work. He closed the hatch and turned to Konishi with a serious look, "He's for _display_ only. You handle him too much, he's not gonna last."

Konishi ignored Sato and shoved him aside, examining the fully-cleaned pull-string Dragon Slayer doll with an excited expression. He shouted, "He's amazing! You're a genius! He's just like new!"


	9. Double Trouble

Back at Konishi's Toy Dojo, Gray ran down one particular aisle, passing a barrel full of new toys. He stopped around a corner, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. The Space Hero action figure peeked out… and gasped what he saw in that aisle.

To be more precise, this was the aisle packed with _Lamia Scale_ merchandise, with dozens upon dozens of _Gray Fullbuster_ action figures stored in a gargantuan shelf. A veritable army of Grays, all with the same dark blue hair, cocky smirks, and white waistcoats like his. All of them were even in the same spaceship-shaped cardboard box Gray had been in when he first arrived at the Hirugashis' house.

"Wow…" Gray walked into the aisle. It was a bit unnerving seeing all these clones of him everywhere. Then he looked at a stand nearby, complete with an advertisement stating that the _Gray Fullbuster_ toys came with a new utility belt… alongside the rest of the members of _Lamia Scale._

"The gang's all here," Gray whistled. "And a new utility belt, huh? I guess I could use an upgrade." He climbed up the stand to see the new additions for himself. Once he reached the top, his mouth fell open as he looked up at the toy that looked exactly like him, except that he wore the aforementioned utility belt, his face similar to Natsu's a year ago when they met for the first time. And Utility Belt Gray was not alone; he stood alongside the Lamia Scale members: Lyon Vastia, Gray's rival and an Ice-Make Wizard using a variation that produces living ice golems that move on command, Toby Horhorta, a dog-like wizard with extendable paralyzing claws, Yuka Suzuki, a wizard who produces magic-nullifying pulses from his hands, Sherry Blendy, a pink-haired young woman with the ability to manipulate inanimate objects, and her prodigious cousin Sherria, a God Slayer whose magic allows her to heal her own injuries and conjure black winds.

Gray was clearly amazed. Could these toys help him find Natsu?

* * *

Wendy and Happy walked down a separate aisle, whilst the Sky Priestess doll was busy rummaging through the _Lamia Scale: Attack on Tartaros_ strategy guide. The Exceed plush toy didn't hesitate to share in her findings.

Happy finished, "…and the last time I reached the final boss, I was KO'd by a one-hit ion blast!"

Wendy stated, "I thought I lost all hope when I failed to beat Silver many times, but my fortunes changed when I discovered this strategy guide. It has all the game's secrets." She rubbed her chin, "I wonder if it's allowed to share video game secrets?"

Happy replied, "They make strategy guides so you can't beat the game 100% unless you buy this book. It's extortion, that's what I think it is!"

Wendy agreed, "Yeah. And I always thought the golden sector was the only…"

At that moment, a blue spacy toy car came rolling up, barely swerving to avoid a frightened Wendy and Happy. Gajeel sat at the driver's seat with a smirk, with Erza behind him.

Wendy breathed, "Oh, it's you! And you've brought a car, too?"

Gajeel stated, "I thought we could search in style. It'll save us time then just walking on our feet all day."

Happy praised, "Nice going there, Gajeel. This will make finding Natsu a lot easier." He and Wendy hopped in.

Wendy suggested, "Let's see how Gray, Lucy, and Levy are doing."

Erza agreed, "They could use a lift, considering they don't have their own wheels."

"Oh, we've got wheels, alright."

Lucy Heartfilia's cheery voice spoke from around the corner, which almost made the other toys jump from their seats. Soon, a loud sound resembling an engine's revved from behind, and Lucy appeared driving a uniquely fashioned motorcycle fit for extreme road action, with Levy holding her from behind the seat. The other toys were awed at seeing such a motorized toy vehicle operated by their Celestial Treasure Hunter friend. " **WHOA!** "

"Oh, my gosh!" Happy recognized. "A _2003 Harley Davidson XL1200 Custom Anniversary Edition!_ Its special features are glow-in-the-dark and cool sound effects like a real motorcycle!"

Gajeel asked, "Where'd you girls come across that hotrod?"

Levy smiled, "We discovered it in the automobile aisle. We figured we could search in style."

Gajeel chuckled, "Hey! That's my line, Levy."

Levy giggled blushingly, "I have no idea."

It was at that moment when the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure and the light blue-haired Amiibo stared at each other with smiles. Indeed, their brief animosity in the past had been replaced by profound friendship. Happy, Wendy, and Lucy snickered again at how much Gajeel and Levy cared for each other despite their differences. Right now, they didn't want to tease or spoil the moment. They don't want to.

Erza admired, "Getting a ride using this car was good enough, but your choice is even better."

Lucy smirked, "What do you expect from the bravest Celestial Treasure Hunter? I've faced my fair share of obstacles and puzzles, and I always solve them with style." She turned to Gajeel with a sly smile, "Obviously, Gajeel's choice for a ride is by far the weirdest. A _Playschool_ toy car made for driving babies? I expected better."

Gajeel was offended by Lucy's insult, "Hey! My choice of rides ain't that bad!"

Lucy taunted, "Aw, does Black Steel Gajeel get steamed until his skin melts? Try and keep up!" With that, she and Levy drove the motorcycle out of the aisle, challenging the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure to a race.

"Oh, so it's a race you want, huh?" Gajeel gritted his teeth. "You're on!" He started up the car, hitting a couple of shelves which disorganized several toys and bumped Wendy, Happy, and Erza at the edge of their seats, before they drove off down the hall, following Lucy and Levy.

Erza reminded, "Gajeel needs to adjust driving a toy car."

Happy agreed, "Definitely."

* * *

Gray waved his hand in front of his doppelganger's face. No response. He raised an eyebrow, "Am I really that thin?"

Just then, amongst the collection of _Lamia Scale_ toys, Sherry and Sherria sprang to life, the sudden transformation catching Gray's attention. They stared at the Space Hero action figure, their eyes brightening. The eldest Blendy cousin spoke, "You're a _Gray Fullbuster_ action figure out of the box?"

Sherria remarked, "Only this time, he doesn't have a utility belt." She gestured to Utility Belt Gray, "Unlike this guy next to us."

Gray shook his head, "Not really. I have an owner."

Sherry and Sherria cried in unison, "Wow! You have an owner?"

Gray introduced himself, "I'm Gray Fullbuster, in case you remember your _Lamia Scale_ backgrounds. You must be Sherry and Sherria, the Blendy cousins and one of my comrades."

Sherry shook Gray's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Gray."

Gray reciprocated, "Yeah. Nice to meet you, too."

Sherria shook his hand next, "Fancy running into a Gray who's become the best plaything a kid can ask for."

Gray smiled, "All in a day's work."

Sherry wondered, "What brings you here to Konishi's Toy Dojo? Aren't you supposed to be at home with your kid?"

Gray explained, "I came here with some friends of mine to look for a friend. His name is Natsu."

"Natsu?" Sherria's eyes widened. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, the name seems awfully familiar."

"So you know where he is?" Gray beamed hopefully.

"No, that's the name of the main character of some fantasy anime in the 90's," Sherria clarified. "Isn't that show cancelled in favor of the _Lamia Scale_ franchise?"

"I think so," Sherry nodded. "My memory's a bit hazy from all the time we spent at the store."

"Oh, I see," Gray confirmed. "You know only his name, but not where he is."

Sherry offered, "Say, how about we help you find your friend?"

Sherria added, "We'll come with you. We'll find your Natsu together."

"Thanks, girls. Much appreciated," Gray grinned. "I'll let you come with me…" He then stared at the utility belt wrapped around the other Gray's waist, engraved with the symbol of Lamia Scale. "…just as soon as I get this utility belt." He chuckled to himself, "I bet it looks good on me if I wear it. Wait till the guys see this!" He reached out to grab it, much to Sherry and Sherria's dismay.

"No, wait! Don't!" the two Blendy cousins protested in alarm.

Too late! Utility Belt Gray quickly sprang to life, along with Lyon, Toby, and Yuka. The four ambushed the original Gray and grabbed his body, with Utility Belt Gray twisting his arms behind his head.

"Ow!" Gray cringed. "What're you doin'?!"

Toby saluted, "Prisoner disabled, Captain Gray, sir!"

Yuka confirmed, "He is in custody of Lamia Scale!"

Lyon frowned, "Don't even think about escaping, criminal scum."

"Good job, guys," Utility Belt Gray acknowledged his comrades' actions. He turned to Gray with a stern look, "You're in direction violation of Code 6404.5, stating all Space Heroes are to be in hypersleep until awakened by authorized personnel." He pointed to the shelf of _Gray Fullbuster_ toys to illustation his point.

"Oh, boy," Gray rolled his eyes, and the Blendy cousins did the same thing.

Sherry groaned, "Why is every _Gray Fullbuster_ programmed with memories that led them to believe that he and Lamia Scale are the real deal? I swear, I need to send a complaint to the manufacturers."

Sherria reminded, "Don't forget, Cousin Sherry. It's Utility Belt Gray who forced us to work with him. He found Lyon, Yuka, Toby, and us when we're placed together in this stand, and we had to play along as if we're real Space Heroes, real members of Lamia Scale." She slapped her head in agitation, "I can't take much more of this abuse! We should be in the hands of a kid right about now, instead of sitting around the stand with Crazy Belt Gray all day! I wanna be owned! I wanna hang out with other toys in the room!"

Sherry said regretfully, "So do I, Sherria. So do I. But if Utility Belt Gray ever finds one of us trying to escape, or if we disobey his orders, who knows what'll happen to us? We have no choice but to follow him! That's why me, you, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby had to play along the Space Hero act while waiting for someone to set us free…"

Utility Belt Gray slammed Gray's body onto the glass wall. "You're breakin' ranks, Space Hero." He flipped open his wrist communicator accessory and spoke into it, "Gray Fullbuster to headquarters. We've got an AWOL Space Hero." He turned to the Lamia Scale toys, "You guys run the navi-computer. I'll keep him busy."

"Yes, sir!" Yuka saluted. He added with a groan, "Right away, sir."

"We'll run the navi-computer," Toby affirmed. He added with a sigh, "If there is one."

"Assuming there's a navi-computer in the store," Lyon rolled his eyes. Like the Blendy cousins, he, Toby, and Yuka longed for the day they would be set free from Utility Belt Gray's bossy orders and delusional Space Hero proclamations.

Gray muttered to himself, "Was I _really_ that nuts?"

"Watch the back talk!" Utility Belt Gray threatened, shoving him against the glass wall. "I don't mind freezing you solid with my Ice-Make Magic!"

"You mean the Ice-Make Magic that's a light bulb in your hand?!" Gray snapped, pressing the small button on his delusional counterpart's left hand, activating his laser light. He now had a pretty good idea how Natsu felt when they first met.

With a gasp, Utility Belt Gray jumped on top of a fake moon. He glared at his doppelganger, "Have your lost your mind?! You could've killed me, Space Hero! Or should I say… **TRAITOR?!** " He fired his Ice-Make Magic laser light to try and 'freeze' him, but nothing happened besides the usual beeping sound.

"I don't have time for this," Gray just gave a dull look and walked away.

"Freeze!" Utility Belt Gray demanded. "I said freeze!"

Gray ignored him and jumped down from the display stand.

Utility Belt Gray turned to the Lamia Scale toys and said urgently, "Well, don't just stand there, you guys! Stop him! Take him down!" They gave no response; instead they shared the same dull look the original Gray gave him. Utility Belt Gray rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll do it myself. If you want something done right…"

With that, the utility belt Space Hero action figure jumped from the stand and tackled the other Space Hero action figure, thus escalating a brawl between two Grays. In a matter of seconds, the battle reached its peak when Utility Belt Gray grabbed his counterpart's body and charged him like a battering ram. Gray attempted to protest, "Listen to me, listen! Wait, wait, wait—" He never got the chance to finish, as his body smashed through a pin screen. The Lamia Scale toys cringed at this action.

"Ouch!" Yuka exclaimed.

"That's gotta hurt," Toby flinched.

"Oh, my goodness…" Sherry said in disbelief.

"That's Utility Belt Gray for ya," Sherria sighed hopelessly.

"And to think that Gray had the means to set us free…" Lyon groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Wendy, and Erza continued their drive around Konishi's Toy Dojo. In one particular aisle, _Wipe Out_ beach music was heard in the background.

Erza assumed, "I think we've been down this aisle already."

Gajeel protested, "We've never been down this aisle. It's pink!"

Levy interjected, "I'd hate to disagree with you, but I think we're lost."

Suddenly, something caught Happy's eye. He cried urgently, "Oh, back it up! Back it up! Back it up!" He and the other toys pulled over, and they were abruptly greeted with the sight of a bunch of cute dolls, laughing and having fun on a beach set. Every doll was attractively beautiful and had similar bodies and appearances, the only difference being the colors of hair, whether it was yellow or red, blue or green, black or white. These dolls belonged to the popular _Jenny Realight_ lineup, designed for the satisfaction of little girls, all wearing different swimsuits and beachwear.

"What a great party!" one of the Jenny Realights cried happily. Some were dancing, some were playing volleyball, and some were doing the limbo. Gajeel and Happy's mouths fell open, stunned at what they had seen. Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the boys' priceless reactions.

As soon as Gajeel and Happy broke out of their trances, the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure cleared his throat and spoke to the Jenny Realight dolls, "Excuse me, ladies. Does anyone know where we might find the Gouma Konishi of Konishi's Toy Dojo?"

"I can help!" One of the dolls, dressed in a tour guide uniform and wearing a hat, went down the beach slide, performed a flip, and landed in the driver's seat of Gajeel's car. She gave everyone a big smile and introduced herself, "I'm Tour Guide Jenny Realight! Please keep your hands, arms, and accessories inside the car, and no flash photography. Thank you!" She twiddled with Happy's nose a bit.

The plush toy Exceed couldn't shake the feeling that this Jenny Realight reminded him of someone else. He looked away and chanted to himself, "I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend…" Happy struggled to remember Carla back in Ken's room. He couldn't cheat on his girlfriend; she would kill him if he did.

"Then make room for the single guys!" Gajeel gleefully climbed over Happy so he could sit next to Jenny, who started the car and drove off, leaving Lucy and Levy behind.

Levy remarked, "Gajeel sure as a way with girls."

Lucy grinned, "Look on the bright side. At least we get to see what a softie he's become."

Levy asked, "You know what, Lucy?"

Lucy responded, "Yeah?"

Levy replied, "I might, when this is all over, ask him out on a date."

Lucy beamed, "Really?"

Levy smiled, "Gajeel may be rough, but deep down, he's a good person. He's more than just _Black Steel Gajeel;_ he's a true member of our family, a great friend through and through."

Lucy giggled, "Glad to hear it. I'm looking forward to see you go out with Gajeel." She focused her eyes on the trail the toy car left, "Let's go. I'm sure Gray's having a better time than us."

With that settled, Lucy revved her motorcycle. She drove off with Levy to keep up with the others.

* * *

Gray found his arms and legs strapped in wires, and his body shoved into an empty cardboard spaceship by Utility Belt Gray. "Ow! Listen to me! Listen to me!" he protested. "You're not really a Space Hero, you're a toy!" He was completely placed in, "WE'RE ALL TOYS, DO YA HEAR ME?!"

Utility Belt Gray just glared at him, "Well, that should hold you till the court martial."

Sherry interrupted, "Um, Captain Gray, sir?"

Sherria suggested, "We should listen to him. I think he's trying to tell us something."

Utility Belt Gray brushed off their concerns, "Save your breaths, ladies. For all we know, he's a spy sent by Tartaros to deceive us."

Lyon said dryly, "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

Utility Belt Gray deadpanned, "Relax, Lyon. I know what I'm doing, and I know what's going on. C'mon, guys. Let's hit the road."

Gray called out, "Sherry! Sherria! Do me a favor, will ya? Get me outta here!"

Sherry shook her head, "I'm sorry, Gray. We have no choice…"

Sherria said sadly, "Utility Belt Gray's a freak. A _totally bossy_ freak. We have to follow his orders. Who knows what'll happen to us if we don't…"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Gray roared, as his counterpart put his box on an empty slot of the shelf with him inside. "YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT YOU DOING!"

Toby questioned, "Should we try to talk to him?"

Yuka said sarcastically, "Sure, if we can get though that thick skull of his."

And thus, the Lamia Scale reluctantly toys followed their leader/oppressor, leaving a baffled and confused Gray behind.

* * *

"To our right is the _Lamia Scale_ aisle," Tour Guide Jenny Realight was explaining the history of Konishi's Toy Dojo to the entourage of toys. "Back in 1995, shortsighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand."

Erza interrupted, "Um, I beg your pardon, Jenny, but where is Konishi's office?"

Jenny informed, "Please, hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you."

Lucy said urgently, "The sights and sounds are cool and all, but we _really_ need to get to Konishi's office, ASAP."

Levy spoke up, "Speaking of _Lamia Scale,_ I'm beginning to wonder where Gray is. Where could he be?"

"Hey, Gray!" Gajeel called out, seeing a familiar toy walking down the aisle. The car and motorcycle came at a screeching halt, and Utility Belt Gray and the Lamia Scale toys whipped around, holding their offensive toy functions at the ready.

"Freeze! Who goes there?!" Utility Belt Gray toke a fighting stance and aimed his Ice-Make Magic laser light against Happy's forehead.

Lyon demanded, "Are you trying to run us over?" He turned to Utility Belt Gray, "And are _you_ trying to blink them to death, Gray?"

Utility Belt Gray explained, "I'm just creating a perimeter. Wanna know if they're hostile or not."

"Wait a second…" Lucy interrupted, allowing the appearance of these newcomers to sink in. Finally, she recognized with a wide smile, "I know you! You're Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta, Yuka Suzuki, Sherry Blendy, and Sherria Blendy! All five members of the Lamia Scale fighting group!"

"Wow!" all the toys remarked. Utility Belt Gray still remained hostile.

"Someone's been doing a lot of homework," Yuka smiled.

"That's blondie's got a lotta smarts," Toby complimented.

"If you're all looking for autographs, tough luck. We don't have any pens," Lyon reminded.

Erza marveled, "I can't believe it!"

Wendy breathed, "The whole Lamia Scale team appeared in front of us!"

Happy cheered, "Aye! The gang's all here! And Gray's with them!"

Levy assumed, "Maybe he found them somewhere in the aisle and convinced them to help us find Natsu."

Gajeel growled, "What's that supposed to be? A Lamia Scale reunion party? Quit clowin' around and get in the car, Gray! And don't bother bringing those bozos along! We've got enough members in our crew."

"Ha!" Utility Belt Gray scoffed. "You've got some nerve, makin' fun of my friends. Step out of the vehicle and put your hands behind your head, unless you want an **Ice-Make: Hammer** dropped in front of your head!"

Gajeel shouted angrily, "Are you makin' fun of me?!"

Levy gulped, "Uh-oh."

Lucy sighed, "They're spoiling for a fight…"

"Gray, Gray!" Wendy interjected with a joyous smile. "I just got this cool strategy guide!" She raised the _Lamia Scale: Attack on Tartaros_ strategy guide with her hand, "It has everything on how to beat the game, including the final boss, Silver!"

That piece of information caused Utility Belt Gray to drop his guard. "You do?" he asked hopefully. He was amazed to hear that this strange toy had the knowledge on how to defeat his archenemy, Evil Emperor Silver, leader of the Tartaros Empire and sworn enemy of the Cosmic Alliance.

The Lamia Scale toys were utterly baffled. "What…?"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way," Wendy offered. "And your Lamia Scale friends are welcome to join us." She turned to her friends, "What do you guys think?"

Levy grinned, "You know what they say, the more the merrier."

Erza smiled, "You're welcome to join us on our quest, Lamia Scale."

Happy agreed, "With guys like you on our side, we won't lose! No one's gonna stop us from finding Natsu!"

Utility Belt Gray smirked, "Why not? With us working together, we will finally take down the Tartaros Empire and bring Silver to justice."

It took the Lamia Scale toys a while to realize that the newcomers were actually friends of the original Gray the other Gray imprisoned. Sherria tried to interrupt, "Um, guys? We'd be glad to come with you. But there's something we need to talk about. That Gray with us, he isn't…"

Meanwhile, the real Gray watched the scene from inside his box, and he struggled violently to get free of his bonds. "NO, NO, GUYS! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GRAY! **YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GRAY!** " Unfortunately, none of them saw or heard him. All he could see was his doppelganger and the Lamia Scale toys climbing into the backseat with his friends led to believe that he was the original.

As the others gladly welcomed Utility Belt Gray and his Lamia Scale group aboard, Lucy felt something was off. While she was happy to see the whole gang, she was also suspicious. Why was Gray acting like a Space Hero again? And where did the new toys come from?

"Say, where'd you get the cool belt, Gray?" Happy asked.

"Well, kitty cat, they're standard issue," Gray answered.

"This is gonna be awkward," Sherry muttered.

"I'm worried about the other Gray, too," Sherria nodded.

"You think you're the only ones worried?" Lyon interjected.

"We like the other Gray better than this one," Toby stated.

"He's nice, kind, brave, and free of delusion, unlike the other Grays programed with Space Hero memories. _That's_ the kind of Lamia Scale leader we want, the kind that we need," Yuka affirmed, to which the others agreed with nods.

Jenny drove the car off with Utility Belt Gray, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, Erza, Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Sherry, and Sherria, leaving Lucy to ponder this new development. "Something feels… odd," she muttered.

"What is it, Lucy?" Levy asked.

"The way Gray acted…" Lucy stated. "It's much like his old self. And the Lamia Scale toys…"

"Maybe it's the belt. It's probably why he's acting funny," Levy shrugged. "And like I said, he found them somewhere in the aisle and befriended them. If they're friends of Gray's, they're friends of ours. So don't worry about it."

"You're right," Lucy sighed. "But I still can't shake the feeling…" She drove herself and Levy alongside the gang's car, heading for their next location: Gouma Konishi's office.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Gray kept struggling, but it was too late. His friends left him trapped in a shelf stocked with other _Gray Fullbuster_ toys, a terrible fate of being sold to another kid awaiting him, with a lookalike taking his place. The Space Hero had to get out of this mess, and fast!


	10. When Somebody Loved Me

With Natsu Dragneel completely cleaned and repaired, Gouma Konishi could at last focus on what he had just started. In order to demonstrate examples of the complete _Natsu's Roundup_ rare toy collection to the Diamanté Toy Museum, Konishi took picture after picture of Natsu, Juvia, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain and the Oración Seis in various poses and backdrops. But most of the pictures had been taken for the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll; he was, after all, the main star and a one-way ticket to endless riches. Examining the photos, Konishi was filled with glee and confidence. He knew what he was capable of, and knew what he wanted.

"It's like printing my own money," he chuckled delightfully. Just then, his cellphone rang, and he picked it up to answer it. "Who is it?"

" _Hello, Mr. Konishi?_ " another voice spoke.

"Oh, Diamanté-san!" Konishi recognized. "What a coincidence! I was about to call you, but I didn't expect you to call me in such short notice."

" _Do you have the pictures of the entire collection of Natsu's Roundup, just as I requested?_ "

"I got them right here! In fact, I'm in the car right now, on my way to the office to fax them to you," Konishi responded, putting the pictures in his bag as he prepared to leave. "I'm going through a tunnel! I'm breaking up!" With that, he rushed to the door and opened it.

Once the toy collector was gone, the toys sprang back to life. Natsu laughed triumphantly at his fixed arm, with Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain sporting impressed looks at how fixed and improved his arm was. Juvia frowned in disapproval, and it was, of course, for a good reason.

"Spicy meatballs, will you look at me? It's like I'm fresh outta the box!" Natsu smiled. He showed his arm to the other toys, "Look at this stitching! Ken's gonna have a hard time ripping this!" He then waved his newly functioning hand in front of a glaring Juvia, who crossed her arms. "Hey there! Hi, girl! Hello! Hi! Hello!"

"Great. Now you can go," Juvia said sarcastically. She jumped off the table, still upset over being accused of what happened last night.

"Well, what a great idea," Natsu countered with a sarcastic expression that matched Juvia's own. He likewise jumped off and walked over to the grate. With his arm fixed, he could unscrew it and leave the apartment… but at the cost of leaving behind the Roundup Gang. Moments before he approached the vent, the salmon-haired toy stopped. What he having second thoughts? He was glad that his right arm had been fixed, but with all the animosity, all the fever, all the rage… was it all worth it? Natsu felt a nudge from behind him, and turned around to see Romeo and Kemo-Kemo. A sad look crossed the black-furred critter's face, while the young Prospector expressed a sympathetic look. As much as he wanted to leave, Natsu didn't mean to break the hearts of the new friends he made.

"Natsu, don't be mad at Juvia," Romeo advised. "She's been through a lot more than you know. Why don't you make it up to her before you leave, huh? It's the least you can do."

Natsu glanced over to Juvia, who was sitting on the windowsill. He answered with a reluctant sigh, "Alright, fine. But I don't know what good it'll do."

"Go ahead," Romeo confirmed with a nod. He, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain watched as the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll climbed up the chair.

Natsu looked up at Juvia, who didn't seem to notice or care that he appeared in front of her. As the Rain Woman doll stared out into the sunlight obscuring the city, her mind seemed to be focused on something else. Every time she closed her eyes, she was there…

"Hey, whatcha doin' way up here?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I thought I'd get one last look at the sun…" Juvia gripped her knees, her fingers slightly trembling of an uncertain future inviting her. "…before I get packed away again."

Natsu felt a pang of guilt at her words. "Look, Juvia, I know you hate me for leaving, but I have to go back. I'm still Ken's toy." He added with a deep sigh, "Well, if you knew him, you'd understand. You see, Ken's a—"

"Let me guess," Juvia interrupted bitterly. "Ken is a _real_ special kid. And to him, you're his buddy, his companion, and his best friend. And when Ken plays with you, it's like…" She paused, and bit by bit, her face softened. "…even though you're not moving, you feel like you're alive…" She paused again to let it sink in, "…because that's how he sees you."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"Because Makoto was just the same," Juvia answered. And just like that, all the anger and bitterness was gone, leaving her downtrodden and sad. "She was my whole world." The light blue-haired doll stared out the window, flashing back to the past. It was the story of how Juvia used to be the prized possession of a child, someone who loved and played with her…

* * *

 _Many years ago, Juvia was the favorite toy of Makoto Matsuda, an imaginative child, just like Ken, who was a major enthusiast of fantasy anime, manga, and otaku. When Makato was five, she received a_ _ **Natsu's Roundup Juvia Lockser**_ _doll as a birthday present, and she grew to love and treasure her ever since._

 ** _When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart_**

 ** _And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was I  
When she loved me_**

 _Even in her in-between state, Juvia could see Makoto now, laughing and cheering as the magic in her blazed. She believed that if you believe in magic, anything is possible, and your dreams instantly come true. Those proclamations of hopes, dreams, and miracles Makoto saw on TV gave her inspiration, made her what she was. And of all the friends she played with, her very best friend was the Rain Woman doll. Juvia was always the focus of Makoto's nursery games. For instance, games about fighting imaginary enemies, camping, outdoors, dress-up, hanging out with family, and the rest. Makoto shared her emotions, her biggest fears, and her greatest dreams with Juvia; she laughed with her, she cried with her, and she cared for her._

 ** _Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be_**

 _Juvia was blessed to have been the object of affection for such a special kid. Whenever Makoto's mind was focused elsewhere, the light blue-haired doll would chance looking up to smile at her. She felt like a real member of the family, the most cherished member of all. The love, the joy, the happiness… it was never enough for Juvia._

 ** _And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me_**

 _Then one day, when Makoto was eleven years old, everything changed. As usual, Juvia was resting in the middle of the pillow, expecting her owner to play with her again. Instead, Makoto rolled over with friends from school and grabbed the pillow, causing the doll to slide down onto the floor. Juvia came alive, blinking in confusion and crawling over to look out at the girls giggling and painting their nails. The Rain Woman doll was confused; didn't Makoto even know that her toy was under the bed?_

 _Things only got worse from that day on._

 ** _So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone_**

 _Pretty soon, Makoto's toys, those based on Juvia's likeness, and all the fantasy-related merchandise... they were all replaced with nail polish, CDs, posters, books, pictures, and other teenage stuff. Juvia was forced to face the facts; her owner was growing up, and she lost her passion for fantasy, a mere memory fading, vanished like a lost thought. Eventually, playtime became the less selective of choices for Makoto's new teenage life. Soon, she wouldn't even need Juvia anymore. The light blue-haired doll stayed under the bed, wanting to cry as some of Makoto's other childish possessions joined her. She wanted so much to be held, to be played with again. She was a toy, after all. But it seemed like Makoto didn't even know she existed anymore._

 ** _Still, I waited for the day  
When she'd say, "I will always love you"_**

 _One day, Makoto was walking in front of her bed, and her bag spilled open. Some of her makeup stuff spilled under the bed, and Juvia was forced to freeze. And then… When Makoto reached in to grab her stuff, she felt a lock of Juvia's curly light blue hair, and suddenly, long lost memories began to surface. She pulled the doll out, and looked at her with a smile. She felt like she had fallen into the darkness._

 ** _Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
But she smiled at me and held me  
Just like she used to do_**

 _Gone was the little girl who had laughed and played with her. Standing before her was a young woman in her late teens, about to leave for college. But just for a second as she held her once-favorite toy, Juvia could see the same sparkle in her eyes that she used to love. And before she knew it, they were riding in a car together, like they had so many times before, so long ago… Juvia was wrong. She still loved her after all! She closed her eyes happily, wishing this moment could last forever. For a moment, just a moment, it felt like there was enough room in Makoto's life and heart for her childhood toy and her more grown-up tastes._

 ** _Like she loved me  
When she loved me_**

 _But it was not to be._

 ** _When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart_**

 _That moment ended abruptly when Makoto stopped the car next to the hill she and Juvia used to play on, and put the doll in a cardboard box. Juvia gasped internally, and she noticed Makoto putting in her other old toys and stuff. Juvia peeked out of the small hole in the donation box to see Makoto driving off… right before her very eyes._

 ** _When she loved me_**

 _Juvia's heart broke into pieces that day. Makoto Matsuda, the little girl she loved and cared like a little sister for so many years, was truly gone. She was no longer a child. There was no longer a place for her in her life. Juvia wanted to cry, to sob, to bawl… and she did, hardly noticing or caring when the goodwill people came to donate her off with all of Makoto's discarded possessions._

* * *

Back in the present, Natsu stared at the Rain Woman doll with surprise, disbelief, and most of all, sadness. She used to have an owner, until she grew up and abandoned her. That's what made Juvia who she really was, her true nature. A child could bring so much affection to a toy, and as the years passed, a child couldn't recall what it was they have left in their lives… before it's gone.

"You never forget kids like Makoto or Ken…" Juvia hugged her knees, looking like she was about to cry again for recalling her sad past. "…but they forget you."

It made perfect sense. The reason why she was stuffed in storage all her life, how much she had suffered…

"Juvia…" Natsu tried to speak. "I… I didn't know…"

She choked back a sob. "Just go."

Casting one last glance at Juvia, Natsu quietly climbed down and walked over to the grate. With two hands, he untwisted one of the screws, and lifted up the vent, looking into the darkness beyond. Should he go home? What if what happened to Juvia... happened to him? Would the pull-string Dragon Slayer end up in storage? Would Ken outgrow his love for him and cast him aside?

"How long will it last, Natsu?" Brain asked sagely, his eyes glimmering with concern in the comfort of his box. "Do you really think Ken is going to take you to college, or on his honeymoon?"

For once in his life, Natsu didn't know how to answer.

"Ken's growing up," Brain continued. "All children are growing up. And there's nothing you can do about it."

The salmon-haired toy looked down wordlessly, and the sorcerer doll gave him a stare with a lacing of pity, hope, and certainty.

"It's your choice, Natsu. You can go back… or you can stay with us and _last forever._ You'll be adored by children for generations."

Natsu pondered in deep thought. Ken was currently seven years old, just six years away from being a teenager. And already, he seemed embarrassed to bring Natsu out in public with him since the arm accident. How long would it be before he ended up like Juvia, forgotten and abandoned, sealed away in the darkness and wondering if anyone would ever play with— or love him again? The more he processed the thought, the more he came to realize the terrible truth… that should the time came, toys could easily get discarded by their owners when they had no need of them. When they no longer had to play with them. The gears of time could not be stopped; all children are meant to grow up and move on with their lives, at the cost of forgetting what they have or what they used to be. There were some things that were never meant to heal. Some lies never meant to last. Some wounds that went too deep. That had taken hold.

Romeo and Kemo-Kemo walked over. Natsu slowly reached for their heads.

"Who am I…"

His face then curled into a wide smile.

"…to break up the Roundup Gang?"

Eventually, Natsu playfully ruffled Romeo and Kemo-Kemo's heads, the young Prospector laughing happily and giving a tight hug, with the pull-string Dragon Slayer doing the same. Natsu closed the vent tight and gave Juvia an encouraging smile. She smiled back, realizing what that meant. He had already made up his mind.

He had decided to go with them to the museum. He wasn't going _anywhere._

Unbeknownst to the group, the toys responsible for ruining Natsu's escape last night were smirking evilly, tasting another inevitable victory… including Brain.

"He has finally agreed to stay with us," the sorcerer doll spoke, as if he was talking to someone else. "I should congratulate you, my five trusty underlings, for making sure that insipid fool knows his place."

"The pleasure is all ours, boss," another voice unexpectedly came from Lightspeed Racer's box. "Looks like our work last night finally paid off."

A third voice boomed from Snake Eyes Cobra's box, "As long as Natsu stays, nothing can go wrong. I can hear it, the sound of the future comin' to us!"

"Everything is going according to plan," a fourth voice echoed from Goodnight Midnight's box. "Soon, we will go to the museum, and power beyond imagining is ours for the taking!"

All five of the Oración Seis' boxes resonated with silent laughter, that of pure evil, and it wasn't long before Brain joined in. It would appear that evil was mint in the box…


	11. Escape from Konishi's Toy Dojo

"Natsu!" Happy's head popped outside the open exterior of the cardboard box alongside Gajeel and Lyon. "Hey, buddy, are you in here?"

"Nah, this one's empty too," Gajeel brushed off.

"Your friend couldn't have gone that far. Let's keep looking," Lyon suggested.

The group had reached the main office of Konishi's Toy Dojo after a long exhibition throughout the store, courtesy of Tour Guide Jenny Realight. Gajeel, Happy, and Lyon had rummaged the cardboard boxes on the floor, Erza, Yuka, and Toby scouted the desk, Wendy, Sherry, Sherria, and Utility Belt Gray examined the various drawers and materials, and Lucy and Levy were checking the desktop computer for any information on Natsu's whereabouts. All members of the party had gathered for the purpose of finding their missing friend, calling out his name as they searched.

"We're searched every file in Konishi's documents, and it has no mention of Natsu," Lucy typed the buttons on the keyboard, and so far, according to analysis, no progress was made. The Celestial Treasure Hunter doll crossed her arms, "That guy's a _real_ genius when it comes to top secret plans."

Levy confirmed, "Even the Internet didn't provide us any intel. I'm beginning to wonder what Konishi wants with Natsu."

Lucy shrugged, "Who cares? All I know is that he kidnapped my boyfriend to add him to his collection of toys and sell him for money. If we don't bring Natsu back to Ken's room, something bad is gonna happen to him. And something dirty."

While rummaging an open drawer in Konishi's desk, Yuka asked, "So why did your Natsu friend disappear from home?"

Erza explained, "Konishi found Natsu after he successfully rescued another toy from a yard sale, and he stole him away from us. We formed a rescue party in order to bring him back home. And we won't stop until we do."

Toby nodded, "That explains your reason for coming all this way to Konishi's Toy Dojo."

Erza smiled, "I would like to thank you and your Lamia Scale group for contributing to our mission. Your assistance is most appreciated."

Toby grinned, "And we'd like to thank _you_ for asking us. Helping others is what makes us Lamia Scale. Anything in the line of duty for brave toys like us."

Yuka shrugged, "Well, anything is fine, better than sitting around with a delusional Space Hero action figure all day."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Are you referring to Gray?"

Yuka scratched his head, "Um, how should we put this?"

Toby chuckled nervously, "It's a pretty long explanation…"

Meanwhile, Sherry came across a small boxing ring where two Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Combatant toys named Bacchus Groh and Warcry stood poised to fight. She asked, "Excuse me, kind gentlemen, but have either of you seen a Natsu Dragneel? My friends mentioned that he has salmon hair, wears a dragon scarf with scales and a black one-sleeved waistcoat, and he has an broken arm. They're very desperate to find Natsu. They want to find him... in the name of _love._ "

"Nope, never heard of that guy," Bacchus shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone that looks like him."

"Hey!" Warcry interrupted, shouting at Bacchus. "He was talkin' to **ME!** "

" **NO, HE WAS TALKIN' TO ME!** " Bacchus roared.

" **WHY, YOU! I'LL…** " Warcry growled. The two Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Combatants started duking it out, until Bacchus dealt an uppercut to Warcry's chin, popping up his head and ending the duel with the ding of a bell.

Sherry rolled her eyes, "Oh, dear. I asked a question, and all they had to do was duke it out? A strong and capable person with no love in his heart is not strong and capable man at all."

Sherria shrugged, "Why bother with them, Cousin Sherry? They're a bunch of blockheads." She added with a playful giggle, "In a funny way!"

Gajeel looked up from another empty cardboard box he analyzed. He questioned, "Who invited those Space Hero rejects?"

Sherria answered, "Nobody! We just joined in!"

Sherry added, "It's no fun being just a backdrop in a _Lamia Scale_ display stand. We want to go outside. We want to do something, and have lots of fun."

Lucy exclaimed, "All of you wanted to go outside?"

Sherry nodded, "That's right! Life in the toy store is boring, and we have nothing better to do. We're toys, aren't we? We're built for the purpose of making children happy. All we ever wanted was to do something useful with our lives, to make a difference that'll change things for the better."

Erza confirmed, "I see… That would explain why you're eager to find Natsu as much as we are."

Gajeel complained, "Why'd we have to bring in those astro-nuts? They're tryin' to slow us down. We don't need them."

Lucy answered, "Because those 'astro-nuts' wanted to, that's why. They've been stuck in that _Lamia Scale_ display stand for so long, they wanted a taste of freedom. They asked us to let them come, and we didn't hesitate to say 'yes.' Besides, an adventure's no fun without a big circle of friends."

Sherria beamed, "Really? You consider us friends?"

Wendy giggled, "That's right! You agreed to help us, so that makes you our friends!"

Levy agreed, "After all, Gray found you and set you free from the display stand, and got you into joining us."

Sherria extended her hand to Wendy, "I think we haven't introduced. I'm Sherria, in case you haven't heard."

Wendy shook it, "I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you."

Sherry admired the scene, "Aw, look at those two! This is the symbol of newfound friendship. Wendy and Sherria are getting together!" The two aforementioned toys kept on shaking hands and giggling with each other.

Lucy stated, "Celestial Treasure Hunter #61: Even the most strangest of people can be your friend."

Erza chuckled, "I was about to say that."

Utility Belt Gray interjected, "So, your name is Wendy, right?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh."

Utility Belt Gray replied, "You said something about a strategy guide that tells you how to defeat Silver. Let me ask you something; is there any possible entrance to Tartaros's fortress?"

Wendy recalled what she read from the _Lamia Scale: Attack on Tartaros_ strategy guide, "You see, all this time, we thought the way into Tartaros's fortress was through the main gate. But in fact, the secret entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows."

" _To the left, hidden in the shadows,_ " Utility Belt Gray opened his wrist communicator and tapped on it as if saving the info. "Got it."

Sherry questioned, "Aren't we supposed to tell everyone he's not their Gray?"

Sherria sighed, "Everyone's led to think that he's _their_ Gray. Sometimes it's hard to convince them…"

Utility Belt Gray said confidently, "With this information, we will destroy the Tartaros Empire once and for all."

Lyon muttered to himself, "Memory-programmed nutcase."

Sherria turned to Wendy, "Since when did you become such a _Lamia Scale_ know-it-all?"

Wendy explained, " _Lamia Scale_ is the best! I watch the anime on TV, and I play the video games, like _Lamia Scale: Attack on Tartaros._ "

Sherria beamed, "You play video games, too? So did I! Whenever the store's closed and everyone's asleep, I snuck into the arcade and played some of the games without waking up the neighborhood!"

Sherry added, "I personally object of my cousin going to the arcade without me, but whatever. She figured that the store's arcade could do something about her boredom. Whenever Sherria is happy, I'm happy as well."

Wendy exclaimed happily, "Wow! Konishi's Toy Dojo has an arcade?! Really?"

Sherria smiled back, "It's an awesome arcade! Wait till you see it!"

Gajeel snapped, "Hold on! This ain't the time for games, girlies!"

Wendy widened her eyes, "Huh?"

Sherria asked, "Why not?"

Gajeel frowned, "We're in the middle of an operation!"

Erza agreed, "Gajeel's right. We have to focus on finding Natsu."

Sherry chuckled, "Looks like the arcade's gonna have to wait."

Sherria giggled blushingly, "Oh, yeah. That's right. Your friend's still out there."

Wendy affirmed, "Natsu's counting on us. We have to find him, and fast."

Sherry cleared her throat, "Okay, now that everything's cleared up, it's time I'll tell you the truth about Gray." Wendy and Sherria turned their heads in curiosity. "You see…"

She was interrupted by the voice of a man, and everyone stopped to turn to the source coming from the door.

Erza gasped, "Someone's coming!"

Lyon recognized, "It's Konishi!"

Toby shouted, "Hide!"

Utility Belt Gray instructed, "Everybody, take cover!"

The toys all gathered and hid behind the desk, with Lucy and Levy quickly shutting down the computer. Konishi walked in, talking to Mr. Diamanté, the curator of the toy museum named after him, on the phone. "No, it was a big pile-up, but I don't want to bore you with the details." He dropped his bag to the floor and went over to his fax machine, "Now, let me confirm your fax number." He pressed the buttons, "011… Wait, that's a lot of numbers. No, I got it."

The owner of Konishi's Toy Dojo was completely unaware that he was being observed by the group of toys hot on his trail to find their salmon-haired friend. Erza whispered, "It's him!"

Lucy gritted her teeth at the one who kidnapped her boyfriend. She snarled, "Gouma Konishi…"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "The sushi man."

Utility Belt Gray raised his eyebrow, "Funny, he doesn't look like a deported fish snack."

Yuka stated, "FYI, he's dressed in a sushi suit."

Lyon said dryly, "Forget it, Yuka. He's dense."

Toby yelped, "Be careful what you say to him! Remember what he did to the other Gray?"

Lyon rolled his eyes, "Well, it's not my fault Utility Belt Gray tried to attack Gray when he asked us for help!"

Sherry pointed out, "Actually, you, Yuka, and Toby helped him capture the other Gray. Remember, Lyon?"

Lyon chuckled nervously, "Oh, right. I forgot. I'm as guilty as they are. I got carried away."

Sherria asked Wendy, "You know this guy?"

Wendy answered, "He's the one who kidnapped Natsu."

Utility Belt Gray's eyes widened, "A kidnapper! An agent of Tartaros if I ever saw one!"

Levy raised an eyebrow, "An agent of Tartaros? But Konishi's a human!"

Lucy rubbed her chin, "Now this is really starting to get strange. All of a sudden, Gray's acting like he's a real Space Hero again. It's almost like he's turned into something else. Or maybe…"

 **At the** ** _Lamia Scale_** **aisle…**

The real Gray was still trying to get out of his box. Finally, he hopped off and kicked the box open. He now had to focus on the wires that restrained him…

 **At Konishi's office…**

"And finally, the _pièce de résistance!_ " Konishi faxed over the picture of Natsu, a wide smile on his face. "I promise you, the collection will be the crown jewel of your museum. Natsu Dragneel will be the main attraction of your Fantasy Toy Exhibit." The picture fluttered to the ground, and the group of toys widened their eyes at what they saw. But that wasn't the most disturbing news…

Happy cried in disbelief, "Konishi's gonna sell Natsu to a museum?!"

Erza gasped, "So that's why he was after him the whole time!"

Levy dreaded, "This is not good. If Konishi sells him to the museum, he'll definitely disappear."

Wendy worried, "We'll never see him again! He'll be lost forever!"

Lucy whispered sadly, "He'll be taken away from us…" Her hands slightly trembled, "Away from me."

Lyon stated, "That's what Gouma Konishi does; he's a renowned toy collector who travelled the nation in search of rare toys. Natsu Dragneel is no exception."

Gajeel asked, "You know Natsu?"

Lyon explained, "Your friend is a rare _Natsu Dragneel_ hand-me-down doll, based on the star of a fantasy anime that debuted in 1995, _Natsu's Roundup._ After approximately sixty-five episodes, the show was cancelled in favor of _Lamia Scale._ "

Sherry smiled affectionately, "Ah, thank you, Lyon, my love. Now I remember how _Lamia Scale_ is popular than Natsu."

Lyon blushed, "Um…"

"Sweet mother of Aquarius…" Lucy gasped, as she started to piece the puzzle together. "Natsu's the final piece in Konishi's collection! He searching for a _Natsu Dragneel_ doll so that he'll trade the whole set!"

Erza growled, "That fiend!"

Lyon pointed out, "I haven't experienced it myself, but I knew of Konishi's intentions with the _Natsu's Roundup_ toy collection. Every store in Japan hasn't sold or bought any _Natsu Dragneel_ doll for five years. Your friend is the last _Natsu Dragneel_ ever sold. It became the very object of Konishi's obsession."

Most of the toys gasped at this shocking revelation. The greedy toy collector had stolen the last Natsu Dragneel ever purchased to trade him to a toy museum for cash. It was something destined to haunt Ken and his entire toy collection for the rest of their lives.

Wendy protested, "But Natsu's already a rare and valuable toy! He's Ken's favorite, the heart and soul of our family!"

Lucy cried vigorously, "You think we're just gonna give up after coming this far? I don't think so. There's no way we're gonna let that happen! I made a vow to save the man I love, and I won't break it!"

Erza agreed, "That's right! Even if the odds are stacked against us, we can still make a difference!"

Happy nodded, "Aye! We'll save Natsu before he gets to that museum! And we'll do it together!"

Lyon admired, "You certainly have a lot of conviction."

Toby smiled, "You're tough as plastic, just like us on the TV!"

Yuka remarked, "We're glad to hear you're still not giving up on your friend."

Gajeel nodded, "Yep. After we save Salamander, I'll personally mash that sushi man into fish paste."

Levy chuckled, "Very colorful, Gajeel. Save the mashing _after_ the rescuing."

Gajeel scoffed, "Please. That was just practice."

Just then, the voice of Mr. Diamanté responded at the end of Konishi's phone with joyous laughter and the rising of his voice. " _Natsu Dragneel! Ha-Ha! The star of the most popular anime in the 90's in the palm of my hand! Just think of all the ratings my museum will get!_ "

Sherria analyzed the photo, "So this is your friend, right?" Her new friend, Wendy, responded with a nod.

"Now that I have your attention, imagine we added another zero to the price, hmm?" Konishi bargained slyly.

" _I don't care how many zeroes, Gouma! I'll take the full collection!_ " Mr. Diamanté responded on the other line. " _I'll pay anything you want! Anything you want!_ "

" **YATTA ZE!** " Konishi screamed in utter joy, hearing that the toy museum curator would pay a larger sum, just to get the whole _Natsu's Roundup_ collection. All that effort had finally paid off. " **YES, YES, YES!** You've got yourself a deal! I can assure you, I'll be on the next flight to New York!"

"Quick, into the fish man's cargo unit!" Utility Belt Gray held Konishi's bag open. "He'll lead us to Tartaros! Move, move, move!" The rest of the toys rushed inside, and the man picked the bag up as he was still on the phone.

"A pleasure doing business with you!" Konishi hung up, and he performed a happy dance. It this whole thing worked out, he was about to become the richest man in Japan.

 **At the** ** _Lamia Scale_** **aisle…**

Gray had gotten free from the last of the wires when he suddenly heard Konishi's cries of happiness. "I knew it! I'm going to be rich! Rich! RICH! **RIIIIICCCCCCH!** "

Gray spotted Gajeel's leg sticking out of the bag, and he perceived that the rest of his friends were inside. The Space Hero action figure ran after Konishi, who walked out of his office, humming cheerily to himself for his inevitable big break. In a nearby toy shelf, Gray caught some pegs and maneuvered his way to a trampoline next to the store exit. He bounced up, grabbed a wheelie overhead, and slid down the glass doors about to close in a matter of seconds. Gray took a huge leap towards the doors… only for them to shut, causing him to land face-first against the glass.

The Space Hero action figure slid down and tried bouncing on the mat, but of course, the door didn't open, and he was forced to watch Konishi drive away. Fortunately, he saw that he didn't have far to go, as the owner of the Toy Dojo drove to the apartment across the street. Realizing that a lot of weight was required for the motion sensors to pick up, Gray ran over to a large stack nearby, composed of various board games and toy boxes. He pushed one of the supporting boxes with his bare feet, allowing the stack to tumble over and collapse on the mat, creating a huge pileup. That did the trick in getting the door open, and Gray ran outside to catch up with the others.

Unfortunately, one of the boxes Gray knocked down housed the toy version of his and Lamia Scale's sworn enemy, the leader of the Tartaros Empire— Evil Emperor Silver! An armored fist punched through the plastic of the box, and the action figure of the Evil Emperor pulled himself up, locking the lens of his demonic mask on the figure of the dark blue-haired toy running down the road. His response…

"Gray Fullbuster…" Silver purred, a vicious growl emanating under his mask. "It's time to be destroyed once and for all!" In determination, he chased after Gray, who had no idea of his presence.


	12. Into the Apartment

By the time Konishi parked the car, he stepped out, not bothering to bring his carrier bag with him. The toys inside had hoped that the man would take them along, but that plan was a bust. Wendy said in surprise, "He didn't take the bag!"

Sherry speculated, "No kidding. He must've been too excited."

Sherria asked, "Why is he so excited?"

Lyon assumed, "Konishi has already completed his _Natsu's Roundup_ collection. In a matter of hours, he'll sell it to the Diamanté Toy Museum in New York. And Natsu along with it."

Toby questioned, "New York? As in…"

Levy interjected, "One of the fifty-one states in America? Yes."

Sherria stated, "That place is very far away from Japan."

Erza gritted her teeth, "This doesn't look good. If Konishi takes Natsu to New York…"

Levy agreed, "Ken will be heartbroken, and so will we. Our family will never be the same."

Happy said adamantly, "And we're _not_ gonna let that happen."

Lucy frowned, "It's like Takeshi's house all over again, but this time, miles and miles away from our country. I can take Natsu held hostage in a house next door, or any house in the neighborhood, or any building in the city, but New York?! America?!" Her voice rose with worry, "It's even worse! Without Natsu, I'll be alone! I'll be lonely! It'll break my heart! It's like going down a path I can't follow! Who else am I going to love, to go on a date with?"

Happy smiled suggestively, "Well, you could always date Laxus. He's a totally hot guy."

Lucy snapped, "No way, cat! My heart belongs to Natsu, and Natsu _only!_ "

Utility Belt Gray turned to Lucy, "So this Natsu guy is your boyfriend, right?"

Lucy answered dryly, "Duh, of course he's my boyfriend. You don't remember?"

Utility Belt Gray confirmed, "Then we've got no time to lose! We have to get inside that building and take Natsu back before it's too late!" He climbed out of the bag and ran over to the car door. He gripped the handle and struggled to open it, but his efforts proved fruitless as he witnessed Konishi going through the hotel doors and taking the elevator. "He's ascending in the vertical transporter!" Utility Belt Gray announced to the other toys climbing out of the bag. He jumped down and clasped his hands together, "Hang on, everyone. I'm gonna freeze the doors solid and break 'em down!"

"Um, Gray…?" Wendy asked, puzzled.

"Here we go again," Lyon rolled his eyes.

" **Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!** " Gray fired his Ice-Make Magic laser light towards the car door, but of course, nothing happened. Everyone else could only watch with skeptic expressions.

"Well?" Lyon asked sarcastically. "Did you _freeze_ the door yet?"

"What are you, insane? You're wastin' time!" Gajeel snapped. He turned to Toby and Yuka, "Help me up the car lock, will ya?" The two grabbed the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure's legs and lifted them up the window. With a grunt, Gajeel strained to pull up the lock in an attempt to open the door, but it refused to budge. Even with all his strength, it made no effort to twist the lock.

Lucy turned to Utility Belt Gray and asked, "Gray, is there something wrong you'd like to share with us?" Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she knew something was not right with the Space Hero action figure's behavior.

Sherry interjected, "That's exactly what we're trying to tell you. That's not your—"

"I don't get it," Utility Belt Gray cut her off, deactivating his laser light and pondering to himself. "Somehow in the strangest case, my Magic Energy reserves have gone dry." He unwittingly leaned his hand against the door unlock feature, which automatically unlocked the car doors. This reaction invoked the locks to flicker up, sending Gajeel flying backwards and out of Yuka and Toby's hands with a scream, until he landed headfirst into the ground.

Levy laughed jokingly, "Nice sitting arrangement. And here, I thought you're as strong as steel."

Gajeel groaned, "No kidding…"

Levy pointed out, "Every car has an automatic lock and unlock feature. Simply press the button, and _click!_ "

Erza said thoughtfully, "We should've searched the whole car."

Lucy stated, "Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson #115: Think before you act."

"I'll scout for enemies on patrol," Utility Belt Gray jumped out the open car door, motioning for the others to stay put. He scanned the area with his Ice-Make Magic laser light for any sign of intruders. Once the coast was clear, he gave a sign to the other toys, rushed down the red carpet, and stopped near the glass door. He then noticed that the elevator had reached the 23rd floor, meaning that Konishi had already taken it.

"Ugh!" Utility Belt Gray pounded his fist on the side of the door in frustration. As soon as the rest of the toys congregated, the Space Hero action figure reported his findings, "Bad news, gang. He's on Level 23."

Erza rubbed her chin, "The 23rd floor is the highest point of the building. How are we supposed to get up there?"

Happy suggested, "Maybe if we can find some balloons, we could float to the top. Has anyone ever played _Balloon Fighter_ for the PlayStation 4?"

Levy pointed out, "Actually, _Balloon Fighter_ is for Nintendo, not Sony. Sony produces the PlayStation consoles."

Happy shrugged, "I'm just asking."

Lucy added, "And another thing, the birds are gonna come up and pop the balloons, and then we fall. It's too risky. Anybody who's stubborn enough to fly in helium will end up falling stories high. It's the most dangerous, life-risking maneuver a toy could pull off."

Wendy agreed, "Lucy's right. That idea is both dangerous _and_ scary."

Sherria asked, "Does anyone else have ideas?"

Not noticing that Utility Belt Gray had run off, Gajeel bargained, "I say we stack ourselves up, push that intercom, and pretend we're guys delivering a pizza."

Lyon asked skeptically, "How are we going to do that when it's impossible for one of us to be the pizza delivery guy?"

Gajeel countered, "We could at least try! We're distracting Konishi and the guys running the hotel. Lucy and Levy aren't the only ones making bright ideas."

Levy giggled, "That I would agree."

Yuka beamed, "I've got a better idea. We go along with Gajeel's plan, but instead of pizza, how about a batch of sushi rolls with toys that come with the meal?"

Toby questioned, "Toys? Are you referring to us?"

Yuka answered, "Yes. We wrap ourselves in a box of sushi rolls so that the workers can pick us up and take us to the twenty-third floor. We get to Konishi, and we can easily save Natsu."

Happy asked, "Why sushi rolls?"

Yuka replied, "I figured Konishi loves sushi for lunch, considering he's a sushi man."

Sherria nodded, "Good point."

Sherry sighed, "I doubt all of us can fit into that delivery box."

"Troops! Over here!" All the toys turned their heads to see that Utility Belt Gray had found a grate. He wrenched it open, revealing the entrance to the ventilation system's dark insides. The rest of the group gathered and noticed that the Space Hero action figure had found a secret entrance.

Yuka said nonchalantly, "Or we could use the vent."

Erza beamed, "Brilliant idea, Gray! The ventilation system leads to every location in the apartment, including the elevator!"

Happy grinned, "That's Gray for ya, always finding a solution to every problem. Where there's will, there's a way!"

Lucy chuckled, "I said that the first time we made it to Konishi's Toy Dojo, remember?"

Utility Belt Gray gave Wendy a coy smile, "Just like you said, little girl. 'In the shadows to the left.'"

Wendy wondered, "Are you taking my video game advice seriously?"

Sherria scratched her head, "He thought your strategy guide is a battle plan telling you how take down the Tartaros Empire."

Sherry tried to interrupt, "Don't take this the wrong way, but that's not—"

"Okay, let's move!" Utility Belt Gray directed the other toys to follow him down the vent.

Sherry pouted, "Oh, come on! I hate it when I'm interrupted!"

And thus, with Utility Belt Gray taking the lead, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Erza, Gajeel, Sherry, Sherria, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby sprinted through the metal corridors of the ventilation system. They kept running, their feet creating sounds of wobbled steel, on their search for the elevator, the one thing that could help them access the 23rd floor. During the trek, Utility Belt Gray spoke into his open wrist communicator, "Mission log. We've infiltrated enemy territory without detection, and are making our through the bowels of Tartaros's fortress." The others behind him were overhearing every word.

Happy assumed, "You know, I think that _Lamia Scale_ aisle went into his head."

Levy nodded, "He even believed he could use Ice-Make Magic."

Gajeel asked, "You mean the Ice-Make Magic that's a light bulb?"

Lucy recalled, "Last time at Takeshi's house, I saw Gray acting like he's the real deal, until when his arm broke, he's snapped to reality. I thought he already accepted that he's a toy. And yet…" Her eyes shifted with confusion, "…why he is acting again like he doesn't know?"

Erza guessed, "Did he hit his head again?"

Sherry's patience was running thin. She began, "Everyone, you have to listen. Gray isn't—"

Pretty soon, the group reached a fork in the vents. Wendy asked, "Which way do we go?"

Utility Belt Gray used his wrist communicator as a scanner, about to make a selection among the three separate paths. Eventually, he pointed to the right, "This way!" He ran ahead and the others followed.

"What makes you so sure?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster! I'm the leader of Lamia Scale!" Utility Belt Gray answered confidently. "I'm always sure!"

"Go figure," Lyon rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound vibrated the metal which made up the ventilation system, and the toys froze in their tracks.

"We've been detected!" Utility Belt Gray exclaimed. "The walls, they're closing in!" He held up his arms to stop the walls from shaking, under the pretense that he and the others triggered some sort of security system. Out of desperation, he lifted up a yelping Happy and tried to use him as a prop, "Quick! Help me prop up cat boy, or we're done for!"

"Hey!" Happy screamed defensively. "Put me down! I'm not a cat prop!"

"Guys, look! It's not the walls!" Wendy pointed behind them. "It's the elevator!"

Indeed, from an open vent shaft emanating a bright light, the elevator descended on its cables. Utility Belt Gray and the other toys reached the shaft and looked upward. From a toy's view, the path leading upward was twenty-twofloors away, and the group was currently on the first.

The Space Hero action figure once again came up with a daring plan, "C'mon, we've got no time to lose!" He pulled out a compartment stretch line from his belt, the metal end transforming into a grappling hook. "Everyone, grab hold!" He threw the hook to Happy, and extracted two suction pads from the front side of his belt, designed to stick into iron substances like magnets. Everyone was at a loss for words. Utility Belt Gray leaped from the shaft and smashed his suction pads against the metal bars. With the pads holding his weight, he began to climb up.

"Uh, Gray?" Wendy spoke. "Why don't we just take the elevator? It's much faster."

"They'll be expecting that!" Utility Belt Gray responded, believing that taking the elevator would draw the enemy's attention. He kept on climbing the bars, leaving the group baffled to the core.

" **WHAT?!** " Lucy exclaimed shockingly. "How stupid are these people?!"

"That's the problem with action figures," Sherry shook her head. "They're programed with memories that make them want to do some crazy things. _Gray Fullbuster_ toys get crazy every week. The moral of the story is, you can't trust a _Gray Fullbuster_ action figure. Because he's—"

"Oh, for the love of…" Lucy slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Anyone who prefers the easy way by taking the elevator…" She lifted her hand to ask everyone's approval, "…raise your hand."

 **A few minutes later…**

"Aye! Let's climb!" Gripping his paws on the grappling rope, Happy climbed up with Gajeel, Lyon, Toby, and Yuka, with Utility Belt Gray supporting their weight with the suction pads. "Let's climb all the way! We're doing this for Natsu! Onward to victory!"

" **VICTORY!** " the rest shouted in approval.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria just stood on top of the elevator, giving sighs of complete disappointment.

"Boys these days," Lucy grumbled. "They just _had_ to take the most daring risks, do they?"

And then, the elevator began to rise.

* * *

Outside, the real Gray Fullbuster had made his way to the apartment, having donned a traffic cone once again to get across the street. He paused upon hearing voices nearby, and lifting the cone off himself, he backtracked to find an open vent behind a bush. Gray looked down, seeing a bunch of small footprints leading to the vent. Every time he inched closer, the voices grew a bit loud and clear to hear. " _Hey, Gray! Stop! Slow down!_ "

"They're inside!" Gray realized. He headed in.

* * *

Gouma Konishi was packing up assortments of stuff in preparation for his trip to the United States. Every piece of _Natsu's Roundup_ merchandise had been stored in delivery boxes; the process of distribution was taken up in a proposal made with the airport officials. The collection was divided among six packages, and Konishi's goal was to sell each of them directly to the Diamanté Toy Museum. The toys based off the characters of the anime, however, were to be packed inside a green briefcase, each blanketed by custom-fitted foam insulation boxes to prevent any of them from taking damage. Obviously, Konishi wanted to save the best for last; he intended to personally sell the toy versions of Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Lockser, Romeo Conbolt, Kemo-Kemo, Brain, and the Oración Seis to the toy museum curator, so that they could discuss payment.

"To overnight six packages to New York is how much?" Konishi asked on his cellphone, placing a box on top of two boxes on a stroller. He cringed at the answer the airport gave him, "That's in dollars, right?" He paused, then nearly had a heart attack, "Yen?! Ugh! You are deliberately taking advantage of people in a hurry, you know that?!" He stammered a bit, before he groaned in frustration, "I'll do it, alright! Fine! I'll have the stuff waiting in the lobby, and you'd better be here in fifteen minutes, because I have a plane to catch, do you hear me?"

As soon as Konishi left with his stroller, the toys stuffed in their foam insulations sprang to life. Juvia cheered happily, " **WHOO-HOO!** We're finally going! Can you believe it?!" Kemo-Kemo got up and sniffed the foam.

Romeo laughed, "That's custom-fitted foam insulation you'll be riding in, Kemo-Kemo! First class all the way!"

Still in his box, Brain sighed contently, "Yes. It will be quite an invigorating experience."

"You know what?" Natsu sat up, a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm actually _excited_ about this." His expression rose to cheerful levels, "I mean it! I really am!" A while ago, the pull-string Dragon Slayer wasn't too sure, but now, he was more than willing to go to that toy museum.

"And why shouldn't you be?!" Romeo shouted joyously, pumping his fist in the air. He, Natsu, Juvia, and Kemo-Kemo got out of their foam casings and danced together, bursting with shouts of excitement and fits of laughter.

Juvia cried cheerily, "Swing your partner, do-si-do!"

Romeo cheered, "Look at you, dancin' dragon!"

Natsu exclaimed, "Look at me! I'm doin' the Igneel Dance!"

The laughter and cheering never ceased. And Natsu enjoyed every moment of it. After all, Ken was going to outgrow him sooner or later, so why should he go back to a house where he'd probably just end up getting thrown out? At least at the museum, he'd never have to worry about kids getting bored of him, since they were new visitors at the Fantasy Toy Exhibit every day.

The Diamanté Toy Museum awaited them, and with it, a glorious future.

Brain watched the celebration in silence... and smirked.

* * *

The situation with the rescue party became dire during their 'desperate climb.' Utility Belt Gray used his suction pads to ascend the long bars, with Happy, Gajeel, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby holding onto the grappling rope dangling from the utility belt. This sort of action might be more recklessly dangerous than any toy would want to perform.

"How much further, Gray?" Gajeel called up.

"Halfway… there…" Utility Belt Gray struggled to lift the next suction pad. "Hang… on…"

Happy was having trouble of his own, as his paws began to lose dexterity, "My paws can't hold on much longer!" He then slipped and collided with Gajeel, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby, the grappling hook preventing everyone from plunging down into the abyss.

"Too… heavy…" Utility Belt Gray grunted, his suction pads barely withstanding the increasing weight pulling him down. They had to be a better way… "Wait a minute… Heavy… plus gravity… equals…" His eyes widened, as if something slipped his mind, "Of course, what was I thinking?! My antigravity servos!" He reached down to press his utility belt, turning on its light. From what Utility Belt Gray recalled (or believed), the belt was capable of generating an anti-gravity field that could levitate him and those around him. He turned to his friends with a cocky smile, "Hang tight, everybody! I'm going to let go of the wall!"

" **WHAT?!** " the group exclaimed in disbelief.

"He wouldn't!" Happy protested.

"One…"

"He would," Lyon issued remotely.

"Two…"

" **NO! NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!** "

" **THREE!** "

Utility Belt Gray leaped backwards and made a heroic pose for takeoff, leaving behind the suction pads, and gravity kicked in. Happy, Gajeel, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby screamed in horror as they descended to their doom…

…only to crash, the noise making room for a collection of eleven muffled voices. They sounded much closer than anyone expected from a twenty-three level fall. Why was that?

" **To infinity and beyond!** " Utility Belt Gray stood heroically on top of a disoriented group of toys collapsed into a pile, consisting of Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Sherry, Sherria, Happy, Gajeel, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby… right on top of the elevator. The elevator rose, reaching the label marked '23' painted on the wall. "Approaching destination. Reengaging gravity." Utility Belt Gray pressed the button on his utility belt, turning off the light, believing that the antigravity field was disabled. The elevator came to a stop near the open vent shaft, and the Space Hero action figure leaped off from the pile of toys. He positioned his Ice-Make Magic laser light to scan for enemies. So far, he found none. "Area secure."

The other toys didn't reply. Their bodies wobbled, their eyes swirled, and their heads shook from that traumatic experience.

"It's okay, troops," Utility Belt Gray issued. "The antigravity sickness will wear off momentarily. Now, let move!" He ran down the vent hall, once again taking the heroic lead.

Lyon grumbled, "Remind me never to climb up with Gray again."

Erza groaned, "Remind me to act quickly before something falls from the sky."

Happy moaned, "Remind me to glue his space helmet accessory shut when we get back."

Lucy sighed exasperatedly, "Gray's new Space Hero attitude is starting to get on my nerves."

While recovering from the ordeal, the rest of the toys ventured onward, unaware that the real Gray was seen clapping his arms and legs against the bars underneath the elevator.

* * *

Natsu and his Roundup Gang decided to have a little fun before going to New York. The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll propped himself inside an empty cardboard box with packing peanuts scattered across the floor. Peeking his head out of the box, he asked, "How about givin' me a little intro there, Juvia?" He retreated back.

Juvia cleared her throat, "Introducing the high-ridin'-est Dragon Slayer around…"

"You forget 'rootin'-tootin'-est!'"

Juvia barely contained a laugh, "The high-ridin'-est, rootin-tootin'-est Dragon Slayer hero of all time, Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu came out of the box, acting like he was a tough, good-looking hero coming to town. He snapped his fingers and pointed to everyone with a wink, before he came to the Rain Woman doll with a sly grin. "Say, little missy, you notice any trouble 'round these parts?"

Juvia giggled, "Nary a bit, not with Natsu Dragneel around."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I got it! I got it! This is great! Okay!" Natsu jumped excitedly, and he rushed back into the box. "The Oración Seis got the critters tied up in the burning barn, and here comes the best part!" He then imagined himself in a scene where he fought the bad guys, making an imitative plea of the imaginary critters, "'Help us! The barn's on fire!'" He retracted to his normal voice, "I've got ya, critters!" He closed the box, "No need to worry…" He came out carrying a bunch of packing peanuts, as if they were the critters, "Natsu saves the day again!"

Romeo whooped, " **YEE-HAW!** "

"Now where's my trusty steed, Kemo-Kemo?" Natsu asked. "I have to ride off into the sunset!" Kemo-Kemo hopped over, and the salmon-haired toy climbed on him. The two attempted to perform one of the anime's most famous poses, "Ride like the wind, Kemo-Kemo!" The black-furred critter reared up a bit too far, allowing Natsu to fall off his back. Juvia and Romeo walked over to help him, and as they did, the salmon-haired toy began to laugh. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it. I feel ticklish, okay?"

Juvia grinned devilishly, "Oh, you are?"

Romeo smiled slyly, "Get the dragon!" He, Juvia, and Kemo-Kemo flicked their fingers and assaulted Natsu's body with wiggles, forcing him to laugh like crazy.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" the pull-string Dragon Slayer tried to fight them off in-between laughter. "No, no, please, stop! Please, stop!"

Brain didn't join in the tickling; he just stood there in his box, laughing. It would seem that nothing could ruin this moment now.


	13. Natsu's Choice

Out in the vents, Utility Belt Gray reached a wall next to another vent leading to an unspecified location. He scanned the area with his open wrist communicator, before giving a hand gesture to the others that it was clear of enemies. Lucy, Levy, Happy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, and the Lamia Scale group slowly dragged their feet, the experience with the elevator weighing heavily upon them. At the same time, they tried their best not to trail behind.

"Mission Log," Utility Belt Gray spoke into his wrist-com accessory. "We've reached Tartaros's command deck, but there's no sign of their Natsu captive."

Happy stated, "The way Gray speaks into his wrist communicator reminds me of our first meeting with him, back at our old house."

Erza nodded, "Yes, we all remember the first time we met Gray, the week before we moved to a new house far away from Takeshi." Her body shook with nostalgia, "I can still remember the horrific things he has done to innocent toys. At least, until the Mutant Toys scared him away…"

Gajeel chuckled, "And he's spendin' a year in therapy. Too bad we didn't see it happen."

Lucy interjected, "That's another thing!"

Wendy asked, "You mean Takeshi?"

Lucy corrected, "No, the wrist communicator! He's thrown away that accessory, like, a year ago!" She gestured to Utility Belt Gray, "Not to mention the detachable helmet with an open-close function that helps him _breathe_ in space. The Gray I know would've accepted that he's a toy; when he discovered the truth, he threw away his helmet and communicator, and he felt comfortable without them. Then all of a sudden, he's wearing them again?" She sighed agitatedly, "It's kinda weird how a toy is acting normal, until he's snapped back to his old imaginary self. Seriously, this new Gray's got a questionable taste in fashion."

"That's because he's _not_ who you think he is!" Sherry frowned. "Your Gray wears no helmet or wrist-com! It's because _this_ Gray, the one who's been with us the whole time, he's a—"

Suddenly, cries of laughter and protest resonated within the ventilation system. Erza stretched out her ear towards the vent, and her eyes widened upon recognizing the tone of the voice. "That's Natsu!"

" **NATSU?!** " Everyone reacted shockingly, with Lucy screeching the loudest of all. After a long search, they finally found their salmon-haired toy friend!

Sherria exclaimed, "You found Natsu?!"

Lyon gasped, "You found your friend?"

Sherry screamed angrily, " **STOP INTERRUPTING ME!** " She grumbled to herself, "Geez, why do people always cut me off?"

Sherria shrugged, "I'm guessing it's bad luck, Cousin Sherry."

Sherry protested, "Oh, you know that's not the case!"

"C'mon, this way!" Utility Belt Gray walked down the vent, and the others followed. Upon approaching a sealed air duct, which, unbeknownst to all, was unscrewed by Natsu, the Space Hero action figure peered through the iron bars, trying to get a glimpse of the pull-string Dragon Slayer tackled by tickles from his fellow Roundup Gang members. Apparently, the metal obstructions made it hard for him to see.

Levy pointed out, "It's coming from over there!"

Happy asked, "Gray, can you see? What's going on?"

Utility Belt Gray rubbed his chin, "I can't tell. It's hard to see because of those metal bars. We need a telescope or something." He turned to Happy, who was trying to observe the scene in front of them, and got an idea.

A little later, Utility Belt Gray was holding one of Happy's eyes as a binocular so that the Exceed plush toy could find out what's causing the ruckus. "To the left," Happy instructed, and the dark blue-haired toy turned the eye the wrong direction. "No, _your_ left. Take it up higher." The eye changed direction and rose to see what looked like Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo hurting Natsu. Happy analyzed the situation, then looked back with a horrified expression.

Utility Belt Gray asked, "What's happening?"

"Oh, no!" Happy despaired. "It's… It's horrible! They're torturing him! They're killing Natsu!" The rest of the group gasped, their faces retracted with worry. Their Exceed friend misjudged this playful act as a cruel method of torturing Natsu. They began to fear the worst.

Lucy growled spitefully, "I should've seen this coming! Natsu's trapped in Konishi's room with evil toys, and they'd do anything to make sure Natsu goes to that museum!"

Sherria insisted, "We have to help somehow."

Sherry agreed, "We must save Natsu in the name of _love._ "

Gajeel questioned, "But how are we gonna save him when that air vent's blockin' the way?"

Utility Belt Gray turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure. He gripped his fist, a quick plan coming to mind, "Use your head."

 **Ten seconds later…**

That was how the plan carried out: Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Utility Belt Gray, and the Lamia Scale toys were running down the vent, holding Gajeel like a battering ram!

" **HEY!** " Gajeel yelled. " **I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD USE MY HEAD!** " The others ignored him, and with a thunderous battle cry paired with his screams, they managed to smash through the vent with a loud _CLUNK!_ They stampeded into Konishi's room, only to land in a heap of discarded cardboard boxes packed with Styrofoam, right in front of a _very_ confused Roundup Gang. Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo immediately stopped tickling, and Natsu stood up, caught off guard that his friends— the toys from Ken's room— rolled into the place.

"What's going on here?!" Brain demanded.

"Gray! Lucy! Guys!" Natsu rushed over to greet his pals. "How did you find me?"

"Get down!" Gray pinned Natsu to the floor and pointed his Ice-Make Magic laser light at the Roundup Gang. "We've got the enemy on the ropes! Lamia Scale, _attack!_ "

" **CHARGE!** " Erza sounded the charge by aiming her Heaven's Wheel sword towards the enemy. The rest of the group shouted vigorously and began their assault.

"Guys, what're you doin'?!" Natsu exclaimed, "What's goin' on?!"

"We're here to save you, Natsu!" Lucy responded. "We'll take out those creeps first, and then bail you out! So hold on!"

Yuka and Toby launched themselves through the air and pinned Brain's box to the ground, glaring dangerously at the sorcerer doll. Yuka pressed a button on his chest, activating his Wave action function by summoning two projectile-like shields around his arms. He asked, "Hey, mint-in-the-box! Have you ever heard of the waves of change?"

"Well, get ready for Dog-Fu!" Toby shouted, and he pressed the buttons on his wrists, spreading out miniature Paralyzer Claws from his fingers.

"Dog-Fu?" Yuka raised his eyebrow. "A lame name for a tactic, but affective nonetheless."

"Who cares about the name?" Toby growled. "Let's decrease the collector's value!"

Brain sneered, "You wouldn't dare!"

Yuka and Toby countered, "We _would!_ "

"Taste the fury of my Active Ice-Make Magic!" Lyon proclaimed. He fired his own Ice-Make Magic laser light at Romeo, but no effect; it just blinked. Lyon realized his mistake and palmed his face, "I should've brought in the Snow Tigers."

Romeo scoffed, "Ha! You think a little light bulb that blinks can take me out?"

"No, but _I_ can!" Happy declared, opening his back hatch and about to replace his regular eyes with the 'angry eyes' Carla gave him. "Prepare to meet Mr. Angry-Eyed Cat!" Unfortunately, he put whiskers instead of eyes in the empty slots. With a hiss, Happy blindly charged at Romeo, but ended up hitting the wall.

Romeo rolled his eyes, "This has got to be the worst strategy ever. Anyway…" His face turned serious, and he prepared to confront the attacking toys, "Bring it on! I ain't afraid of either of ya!"

Before he could act, the Young Prospector doll was knocked out cold by a sucker punch from Gajeel. He cockily smirked, "Ya done talkin', kid?"

"Hold on, guys! You don't understand!" Natsu attempted to defend the disoriented Roundup Gang. "These are my friends!"

"Yeah, _we're_ his friends," Wendy said assertively. "And we will fight for him! We'll show you what happens when you mess with our friends!"

"No, Wendy! I mean, **THEY'RE** my friends!" Natsu shouted in protest.

The team of Wendy, Levy, Erza, and the Blendy cousins surrounded Kemo-Kemo, who nonetheless delivered a mean stare to his outnumbering adversaries. Sherry glared, "This is as far as you go, you overstuffed animal!"

Sherria declared, "We'll take Natsu back and put an end to your evil schemes!"

Shaking with the urge to protect his friends, Kemo-Kemo was about to pounce. Before the counterattack could occur, Erza fired her Heaven's Wheel blade rope, Wendy and Sherria grabbed and tossed it to Levy and Sherry, and they wrapped the rope around Kemo-Kemo, trapping him.

Levy smiled proudly, "Take that, beast! You've got nowhere to go!" She giggled to herself, "I hope Gajeel sees this."

Sherria smiled, "We make a pretty awesome team!"

Wendy cheered, "Yeah!"

The two slapped each other's hands, "Hi-five!"

Sherry threatened Kemo-Kemo, "Don't make another move, unless you're begging to have the stuffing ripped out of your nose!"

Erza declared, "He is the enemy, one of those who conspired to hurt Natsu. All who lay injury on our friends must be dealt with accordingly. They have provoked our anger. They must be punished!"

Kemo-Kemo's pupils shrank with worry. He wasn't going to like it at all.

"Hey!" Displeased of this atrocity, Juvia came to Kemo-Kemo's aid. "You leave him alone, you creeps!" Suddenly, the rope of Lucy's _Fleuve d'étoiles_ delivered a stinging slap across her cheek. "Ouch!" Juvia cringed at the injury. "Who threw that?!" She turned to see the Celestial Treasure Hunter doll gripping her toy whip, staring at her enemy viciously.

"Not so fast, boyfriend stealer!" Lucy pointed a finger at the baffled Rain Woman doll.

"Boyfriend… stealer?" Juvia was confused.

"You don't fool me!" Lucy spat. "Obviously, you and your posse are villains trying to keep Natsu away from me and my friends! You think you're rare toys? To me, you're a bunch of sellouts! Greedy toys wanting to be idols for some dumb museum!"

"Sellouts?!" Juvia exclaimed angrily. "I'll make you pay for saying that! As of this moment, you are officially my rival!"

"Bring it, gloomy girl!" Lucy motioned Juvia with her hand, daring her to fight. "No one touches Natsu! He's _my_ man!"

" **AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CALLING ME** ** _GLOOMY,_** **TOO!** " Juvia roared. She tackled Lucy to the ground, commencing a catfight between the two. Their blows landed indiscriminately against each other's faces, chests, arms, necks, and heads. The members of the rescue party who defeated the other Roundup Gang members were simply the spectators.

" **I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!** " Juvia shrieked futility.

" **I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH NATSU!** " Lucy blurted out.

"Yeah! Catfight!" Toby cheered.

"Go, Lucy!" Happy rooted.

As the battle reached its conclusion, Lucy grappled Juvia's neck with her legs, applying a submissive pressure that forced the Rain Woman doll to wheeze, to gag, until she passed out, and her body was moving no longer. Seizing the opportunity, Lucy called out to her friends, "Now's our chance! Grab Natsu and let's go!"

Utility Belt Gray picked up the salmon-haired toy, who shouted frantically, "Guys, stop! Put me down!"

"Retreat!" Erza signaled her comrades.

"Quick, to the vent!" Wendy cried.

"Every toy for himself!" Gajeel shouted.

The group dashed for the vent, and as the Roundup Gang recovered from their injuries, they watched in horror while picking up Brain's box. Romeo gasped, "They're stealing him!"

"No!" Brain exclaimed.

The rescue party once again screamed with vigor, Utility Belt Gray leading the way while carrying Natsu. A quick sprint back to the elevator and a trip down to the ground floor was all it took to escape from Gouma Konishi, from the Roundup Gang, from the apartment. Only then, would they return home and revel in their victory…

That was before someone else stood in the way and halted them with an open palm. "Hold it right there!"

" **GRAY?!** " The group immediately froze, their mouths wide with shock, to see the real Gray Fullbuster making his appearance.

"You again?!" Utility Belt Gray walked over to his counterpart, a scowl on his face.

"Natsu!" Gray smiled, looking at his friend with concern. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu asked, confusedly looking between the two Grays. "Why is there two of you?"

"It's a long story," Gray admitted. "I—"

"Hold on!" Utility Belt Gray interrupted. He tossed Natsu behind his shoulder and confronted the real Gray. " _I'm_ Gray Fullbuster, and I'm in charge of this detachment."

"No," Gray replied calmly, walking forward. " _I'm_ Gray Fullbuster."

" **I'M** Gray Fullbuster!"

" **I'M** Gray Fullbuster!"

" **I'M GRAY FULLBUSTER!** "

" **I'M GRAY FULLBUSTER!** "

They argued back and forth as the group watched. Natsu pulled himself up and decided to make a guess, "So, who's the real Gray?"

"I am!" both Grays said in unison.

"Don't let this guy fool you!" Utility Belt Gray scowled. "He's a spy sent by Tartaros to copy my every move!" The real Gray nonchalantly pressed the button on Utility Belt Gray's helmet, invoking the device to flip backwards. At that moment, the other Gray gasped for air and his body moved erratically, under the pretense that he was losing oxygen in a toxic environment. As Natsu and most of his friends watched with blank expressions, the rest did so with suspicion and understanding. Any _Gray Fullbuster_ toy programmed with memories would gasp for air as long as his helmet was flipped open, but this Gray… he was breathing without a helmet. In fact, he didn't even wear a helmet or a wrist communicator. It couldn't be… Could it? To clear the air, Gray lifted his foot to show the others a familiar signature written on it.

" **GRAY!** " the group cried out his name, this time with gladness. They walked over to greet, hug, and shake hands with their friend, now that they knew it was really him.

Lyon said happily, "It really is you. The _real_ Gray."

Toby smiled, "That's our Gray! The Gray we want better!"

Yuka chuckled, "I had a feeling it was you, Utility Belt-Less Gray."

Lyon confessed, "Listen, Gray, we're very sorry we left you at the _Lamia Scale_ aisle. We were under Utility Belt Gray's influence back then. Aligning with him was worse on our part. Can you forgive us?"

Gray smiled, "Apology accepted. So, how are you doing with my friends? They're probably lucky to have Lamia Scale toys like you on their side."

Sherry replied, "We made a great team with your friends."

Sherria wrapped an arm around Wendy, "And Wendy became my new best friend."

Wendy nodded, "That's right."

Happy stated, "You have no idea what we've been through. My front end just had to catch up with my back end."

Lucy affirmed, "Yeah. Another fact was the difference between this Gray and the other. The first Gray wears a helmet, a wrist-com, and a utility belt, and the other wears none. The signature written on his foot is proof that he _is_ our Gray." She patted Gray's back, "It's good to have you back."

Sherry shrieked, "You see?! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Your Gray doesn't wear a utility belt, a helmet, or a wrist-com! I tried to tell you, but you kept on interrupting me!"

Gajeel exclaimed, "You're trying to tell us? Then why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

Sherry countered, "Because all of you didn't bother to listen, that's why!"

Levy rubbed her head in embarrassment, "Oh, bummer. We're so busy with Konishi that we didn't have time to pay attention to Sherry."

Lucy chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Sherry. We should've listened."

Sherry crossed her hips, "Well, it's about time you figured it out."

Lyon cleared his throat, "Allow me to explain. Your Gray ventured into the _Lamia Scale_ aisle all by himself, trying to find someone who would help you find Natsu. Sherry, Sherria, Toby, Yuka, and myself were more than willing to help, until Utility Belt Gray, the one who ordered us around and kept us in that display stand for so long, ruined everything. He took your Gray's place."

Lucy rubbed her chin, "I see… So that makes sense."

Lyon grinned, "And thanks to your Gray, Utility Belt Gray finally learns his place."

Wendy asked, "You mean you're happy about it?"

Sherry nodded, " _Very_ happy. Now he won't be able to boss us around anymore. We're now free, free to do whatever we want."

Sherria interjected, "But the bad news is, we're out of the toy store, and no one's gonna buy us."

Toby dreaded, "How are we gonna find owners? Where we will go from here? Who will play with us?"

Yuka mused, "An uncertain future is waiting for us."

Erza assured them, "Don't worry, our Lamia Scale friends. We'll let you come with us. You'll all be a part of our toy family."

The Lamia Scale toys beamed with hope, " **REALLY?!** "

Erza nodded with a smile, "Of course! You'll always have a home with us. Think about it. When Ken finds you in his bedroom, he'll be very excited to see the entire _Lamia Scale_ group united. He'll most definitely play with you." She placed a hand on Lyon and Sherry's shoulders, "You'll have a whole new life. You'll have a chance to make a child happy. You'll be part of a family who cares for you. So what do you say?" She paused to let it sink in, "Will you come with us?"

Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Sherry, and Sherria didn't hesitate to agree. They replied with nods and wide smiles on their faces.

"It's settled, then!" Erza beamed. "Welcome to the family, Lamia Scale!"

The Lamia Scale toys trailed off, but it was clear what they were getting at. Natsu, Lucy, and the rest of Ken's toys swarmed around them, hugging and laughing as if they had accepted these new toys into their family. That's what the toys in Ken's collection do: they welcome new toys into the family with open arms, no matter how different they look. To be loved by a child, to be part of something bigger… It was a cherished thought. Words could not express how happy Lyon, Sherry, Sherria, Toby, and Yuka were. No orphan finding a family could be more proud.

Gray smiled proudly, "Can you imagine this, guys? All of Lamia Scale, together!"

Happy agreed, "Aye! Wait till the guys see you!"

Wendy suggested, "You're going to love Ken's room. We have lots of friends there, like Cana, Mirajane, and Mavis."

Sherria grinned, "I can't wait to meet them."

Levy remarked, "Six times the group means six times the adoration."

Natsu chuckled, "You can say that again."

Yuka turned to Gray, "How did you escape from that box?"

Toby nodded, "Yeah, dude. It could've locked you up completely."

Gray chuckled, "Never underestimate a toy with pride and guts."

At that moment, Utility Belt Gray held his breath until he closed the helmet over his head, allowing himself to breathe safely. He demanded, "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?"

"Anyone want to field this?" Lyon asked dryly.

"Nope," Yuka refused, crossing his arms.

"I ain't talkin' to him," Toby turned his head away.

"It's alright, Space Hero," Gray chuckled, giving a pat to his counterpart's shoulder. He leaned in to lower his voice, "It's a Code 546."

"You mean it's a…" Utility Belt Gray began.

"Yes," Gray nodded with a smile.

"And that Natsu guy, he's a…"

"Oh, yeah. No doubt."

Gasping, Utility Belt Gray approached Natsu, took his hand, and kneeled down. "Your Majesty…"

Levy asked, "What's that about?"

Lucy replied, "Code 546: Rescuing a hostage who's actually a king disguised as a peasant." Crossing her hips, she chuckled, "Very clever."

Happy approved, "That's Gray for ya."

Natsu chuckled sheepishly, "Thanks, Other Gray… I think." He removed his hand from Utility Belt Gray's, who continued to worship him as if he was a king.

Levy placed a hand on the salmon-haired toy's shoulder, "We're so glad to have found you, Natsu."

Natsu turned to Levy, "Thanks." He scratched his head curiously, "Um, who are you, exactly? Are you a new toy, too?"

Levy giggled, "No, silly! I'm Levy McGarden! I'm the Speak & Spell toy."

Natsu confirmed, "Oh, right. Hey, Levy. How are—" He then screamed in absolute shock, " **WHAT?! LEVY?!** " He was left speechless by the Speak & Spell toy's new form. "But… But… How are you…"

Lucy explained, "I uploaded her consciousness and personality into this Amiibo, a Nintendo Wii U figurine Ken received for Christmas. She's got a lot of spirit and courage like any one of us in the rescue party. She insisted that she wanted to come with us, and we simple couldn't refuse."

Levy smiled, "And with this Amiibo as my new body, I can maintain a wireless connection at a distance and access the Internet without using a computer."

Natsu asked, "So that makes you an Internet goddess?"

Happy replied, "Aye. As long as the connection's strong enough."

Natsu admired, "You know what? I'm starting to like the new Levy. She's like a walking GPS or something."

Levy blushed, "Oh, Natsu. You're too kind."

Natsu smiled at Lucy, "This is the best idea ever, Lu. Trading a Speak & Spell toy for a real walking body? That's somethin'. You always come up with the best ideas. It's one of the reasons why you're my girl."

Lucy smiled back, "It's what I do best, Nat."

Natsu admitted, "The whole world's full of surprises, if you know what I mean." He turned to the Lamia Scale toys, "You're the Lamia Scale crew Gray's talking about, right?"

Lyon replied, "And you must be Natsu. It's a pleasure to meet you and your friends."

Natsu nodded, "Same here."

"Okay, with all the pleasantries and introductions out of the way, it's time to get serious," Gray interrupted everyone, and he looked over at Natsu. "You're in danger here, Natsu. We gotta get outta here now."

"Get out?" Natsu was confused, as he was pushed by Gray to the open air vent. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard? Konishi's selling you to a toy museum in New York," Lucy stated. "If we hurry, we can make it home in time."

"Oh, and by New York, she means—" Happy began.

"I know, guys. I know what that means," Natsu laughed, getting out of Gray's grip and looking at his friends. "New York's in the United States. And about that… I actually _want_ to go. I'm going to New York, the Diamanté Toy Museum, where me and my buddies are gonna be displayed in the Fantasy Toy Exhibit."

"Huh?" Wendy gasped.

"What?" Erza exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Gajeel questioned.

"We're all aware of Konishi plans, but you actually _want_ to go overseas?" Lucy asked incredulously. "This is insane! You can't go!"

"I really have to go to New York. I _must_ go. The thing is…" Natsu pointed to himself, "…I'm a rare _Natsu Dragneel_ hand-me-down doll." He motioned to Juvia, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and Brain, "And these guys are my Roundup Gang."

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"What am I talking about?!" Natsu exclaimed joyfully. " _Natsu's Roundup!_ " He went over to the remote excitedly, "It's this great old TV show in the 90's, and I was the star!" He turned on the TV, motioning to the screen, where the animated Natsu was riding Kemo-Kemo through the desert in the show's last episode, _Juvia and Romeo Trapped in the Old Mine._ "You see that? Look at me! That's me!"

"This is weirding me out," Gajeel commented to Levy.

"Guys, it was a national phenomenon," Natsu reasoned to his friends, who didn't look impressed for some reason. The salmon-haired toy kept up his hyperactivity, making the best out of a bad situation, "And there's all this merchandise that just got packed up. You should've seen it. There's a bento box, a record player, and a yo-yo! Gray, Lucy, I was a yo-yo!"

" _Was?_ " Happy raised an eyebrow.

"It's true," Lyon confirmed. "He's a toy based off the star of a classic anime show."

"Without even using an Internet connection, I can tell," Levy pointed out. " _Natsu's Roundup_ is the most popular fantasy anime in the 90's, until it was canceled in favor of _Lamia Scale._ "

"Yeah," Natsu nodded. "Romeo told me the whole story."

"Who's Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"He's a member of my Roundup Gang," Natsu replied. "One of my friends."

"Natsu, stop all this crazy stuff and let's go," Gray insisted. What was his deal? Didn't he and the others see how excited Natsu was?

"You have a home to go back to," Lucy agreed. "Everyone's awful worried about you."

"No, guys…" Natsu backed away, his excitement gradually turning into defeat. Between returning home and going overseas, he struggled to find the right words to say. Finally, he replied, "I can't go. I can't ditch these guys. They need me, to get into this museum." Every word he spoke was laced with sadness mixed with sincerity, "Without me, they'd go back into storage, maybe forever."

Sherria whispered sadly, "How sad."

Toby remarked, "Tough choice, dude."

"Natsu, you're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything!" Gray was starting to get angry. "You. Are. **A TOY!** " Those were the exact words Natsu said to him a year ago in the gas station, when Gray was still the delusional Space Hero.

"For how much longer?!" Natsu glared back at him. "One more rip, and Ken's done with me! And what do I do then, Gray? Huh? You tell me!"

Gray's gaze never wavered. "Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me that life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid. And I've travelled all this way to rescue that toy…" He paused to let it sink in, "…because I believed him."

Natsu just scoffed, "Well, you wasted your time. I'm staying, and that's final."

"That's it?!" Lucy's voice suddenly rose, and Natsu was startled by her outburst. "We finally found you, and this is how you repay us? You don't want to come back home with us?"

"Lucy, you don't understand what I'm up against! What I've been through!" Natsu shot back, trying to make his girlfriend see things the way he does. "When I first met these guys, they told me everything, about toys and kids. And they were right. Kids are meant to grow up, and they're nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

Lucy felt shocked and disgusted, "How could you say such a thing? Toys are meant to make children happy! They're not meant to be on display in an exhibit for the rest of their lives. And Gray's right. A toy's life's is worth living if loved by a kid. You thought him that. _I_ thought him that. And yet…" She started advancing on him, "…it looked like you forgot. Are you turning your back on Ken like he's nothing? On us?" She pointed to herself, her voice laced with a hint of anguish, "On _me?_ "

"Well, what about you?" Natsu snapped back. "What if what happened to me, might happen to you? Ken's already outgrown me the moment he ripped my arm. When he shelved me, you cheered me up, gave me advice, and I trusted you. I trusted your advice." He turned away, "I realize, now, that what you told me, it got off on the wrong foot. Brain was right about him, about me." His voice turned grim, "Ken doesn't care about me anymore."

Lucy shouted back, "There are **OTHERS** who care about you too, Natsu! You have _us!_ " She thrust out her hand to gesture to the group around her, "You can't go wasting your life in a museum if you still have a family who misses you, who needs you, who **CARES** for you!" She softened up a bit and put her hands around Natsu's cheeks, trying her best to get through to him, to make him understand. "Please, Natsu. We're doing this because we care. Because we love you." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Because _I_ love you. Please, come home with us. Please, my love…" She was on the verge of breaking down, " _Say you will._ "

Natsu pushed Lucy's hands away. The anger in his eyes had been extinguished, making room for an river of sorrow. Overwhelmed by a multitude of emotions, he couldn't bring himself to answer. He just couldn't. He was faced with a choice between home and fame, one thing more important than the other.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

He made his choice. He turned his head away.

"I… can't."

Lucy was not pleased to hear this at all. An expression that was a juxtaposition of contempt and anguish spread out on her face. She raised her hand, and gave a powerful slap towards Natsu's face. Her voice rose with her emotional breakdown, " **I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU'D BE SELFISH!** "

"Selfish…" Natsu rubbed the wound with a shocked expression. " **SELFISH?!** " Fury rose in him than he had ever felt before. For the first time in his life, he was shouting at the face of his girlfriend. " **THIS IS A HUGE OPPORTUNITY FOR ME! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD THING! A CHANCE TO BE LOVED BY KIDS THE WORLD OVER INSTEAD OF ONE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?!** "

Lucy didn't have time to feel concern for his dilemma, and she countered with a furious scream that matched his own, " **BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY ON A FAMILY!** ** _OUR_** **FAMILY! YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT PROBLEMS?! WE CROSSED A WHOLE CITY LOOKING FOR YOU, NATSU! MEANWHILE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? LIVING IT UP IN YOUR FANCY APARTMENT WITH YOUR SELLOUT CRONIES, SELFISHLY TURNING YOUR BACK ON EVERTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, ALL THE TIMES WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER, BECAUSE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON US!** " Her voice lacked the strength and the volume, but she nevertheless kept on ranting, "Don't you understand? We need you! We all need you! Please, come back! Come back to us! Come back to _me!_ If I lose you… I have nothing! Y-You hear me?! I have nothing!" She began to sob, "Please… Come back… Please…"

Natsu paused, and turned to face Lucy _._ His face was severe, and his voice even more so. The laughing, light-hearted pull-string Dragon Slayer who was the leader of Ken's collection of toys for many years was consumed by desperation and the desire to protect his new friends. His eyes spat severity towards the life he used to have, because they no longer knew how to do anything else.

"I'm. Staying. I don't care what you say. I don't care what you do."

With one last cold glare, he turned his back on his former friends and crossed his arms. His mind was made up.

"And quite frankly, I don't care if I ever see you again!"

That was his last word on the matter. Lucy was severely impacted by the harsh words Natsu filled her stomach with. The words fermented and sparked into a fire, a fire that burned the wood enforcing her heart and shattering it in the pieces. The cruelty, the sudden change of attitude, the cold icy stare… It was too much for her to bear. Finally, she could bear it no longer.

"You jerk… I hate you…" Lucy's face crumpled, her voice choked into emotional sobs. Finally, her sobs grew louder. How could Natsu, the toy she fell in love with, suddenly be so heartless and cruel? He had been a great assert, a dependable ally, a better friend… a lover. And now, he didn't seem to exist anymore. The toy she loved was gone. Natsu was dead. Unable to contain her grief any longer, she ran away and disappeared into the open vent, her sobs echoing from the darkness.

Finally, the world seemed to have faded around them as Gray and the rest of his friends' minds clouded with emotion. They couldn't believe that Natsu, their friend, their leader, would turn on them, even his own girlfriend. Even the Roundup Gang was surprised by the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll's sudden development.

"Let's go, everyone," Gray spoke from the crowd. His expression was not angry or sad, but grim. "We're going home."

Happy asked softly, "But what about Natsu?"

"He's not coming with us," Gray said regretfully, and he slowly turned around. He wasn't going to waste his time trying to change Natsu's mind.

"But Ken's coming home tonight," Wendy reminded.

"Then we'd better make sure we're all there waiting for him," Gray replied. Disappointed and heartbroken, the toys climbed into the ventilation system. Happy, Wendy, and Sherria, the last ones inside, gave their former best friend one last sad look before hopping in with the others.

"Well, see ya, I guess," Sherria waved. "Now we gonna stop Lucy from crying."

Gray was the last to go. Natsu took notice. He had to admit, he didn't want this to happen to Lucy, to Gray, and the rest of his toy family, but he had no choice. What else could he do?

"I don't have a choice, Gray," he sighed. "This is my only chance."

"To do what, Natsu?" Gray demanded. "Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again?" He shook his head, "Some life."

With these parting words, he stepped into the vent, slamming the grate down behind him.


	14. Treachery in a Box

Natsu stood peering through the ventilation system obscured by the iron bars. The sky had a soft pink glow, slowly blanketing the sun in a natural countdown. Feeling his stomach turn over, the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll replayed the recent chain of events in his mind. He had shunned his friends in favor of the Roundup Gang about to be sold to the Diamanté Toy Museum, including himself. He stood firm to protect the feelings and dreams of his birthright, the old phenomenal legacy of _Natsu's Roundup,_ a historic anime turned legend. And worst of all, he hurt the feelings of his girlfriend, Lucy. He broke up with her, severed ties with her. It's quite obvious that Ken would grow up sooner or later, and he would be too old to play with Natsu. But what Gray said about staying behind glass to be adored for generations, at the cost of never being loved by a child again… This was the hardest choice of all. He was torn between family and legacy. Between love and fame. Between being a simple toy or a revered idol. One thing could not be compared with the other. There was only one path. One choice. One fate.

At that moment, Natsu's voice was heard on the TV, " _Is everybody okay?_ "

Juvia's TV voice rang, " _Natsu! I knew you'd make it!_ "

Natsu's TV voice laughed, " _Thanks, Juvia. Remember, kids, the real treasures in life are your friends and family. Before I go, I'd like to share somethin' special with you, for the times when I'm not around._ "

"Good going, Natsu," Brain praised, as Kemo-Kemo moved his box over to him. "I thought they'd never leave."

However, Natsu didn't hear him. He looked up at the TV, where the _Natsu's Roundup_ anime finished its episode and switched to a mid-credits scene. A special segment entailed Natsu sitting on a bench, playing a guitar and singing a song.

TV Natsu: **_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_**

"Natsu?" Brain wondered.

 ** _When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed_**

Sitting down on a roll of duct tape, Natsu realized that his anime self was singing a song about friendship. It's like the characters were breaking the fourth wall, to teach a life lesson to the young viewers about the values of loyalty, honesty, and respect. His eyes focused on the screen, Natsu listened to the rest of the song, wanting to know more about the moral.

 ** _Just remember what you old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_**

Meanwhile, silent footsteps obscured the ventilation system. Natsu's group of friends— the ones who _used_ to be his friends— slowly walked the shadowy path away from the room. Remorse for the salmon-haired toy's harsh behavior weighed heavily upon them; his desire to go overseas with the Roundup Gang created a catastrophic rift between them. Lucy was the most devastated; she kept on sobbing, only this time, the volume lowered, her breaths came in heaves, and her body trembled.

"He's gone…" she sniffled. "Natsu is gone…" She turned to Gray with imaginary tears in her eyes. Most toys cannot produce tears, everyone knows that. But by the heaving and the bawling, the tiniest hint of tears could be seen from the plastic, unseen by the human or toy eye. "Gray…" Lucy began, the sobs continuing. "Is this what losing love looks like?"

The Space Hero action figure didn't say anything.

 ** _You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_**

"Is this is love, I don't want it," Lucy cried bitterly. "Please… Tell me…" She walked forward, and Gray grabbed her, pushing her into his chest. "Why does it hurt so much?" She sobbed some more, pressing her face against his shoulder. "Why… Why…?"

 ** _You've got troubles, well, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_**

"It's okay, Lucy," Gray tried to soothe her crying, but inside he was torn apart as well. Natsu was a great friend, the best friend he ever had… and he was saddened to see what he had become. From outside the vent, the lyrics of TV Natsu's song squirmed into the darkness.

 ** _We stick together and see it through_**

Gray heard the music, his eyes twitching with grief. Every time he heard his voice, he still remembered him…

 ** _'Cause you've got a friend in me_**

In the middle of the song, a little boy came over and sat next to TV Natsu, who continued his song. He was astonished to have met his idol, Natsu Dragneel the Salamander.

 ** _Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am_** ** _  
_** ** _Bigger and stronger too_** ** _  
_** ** _Maybe_**

The boy hugged his chest affectionately. Paying no mind, TV Natsu kept on singing.

 ** _But none of them will ever love you_** ** _t_** ** _he way I do_** ** _  
_** ** _It's me and you, boy_**

For some reason, that struck a chord within Natsu. Raising his eyebrows, he lifted up his painted sandal and wiped the black varnish off. It took some doing, but there it was. Though it was blurry and the ink lost most of his appeal, Ken's name was still on the sole.

 ** _And as the years go by_** ** _  
_** ** _Our friendship will never die_**

Natsu looked ahead, thinking back to so many years ago when Ken Hirugashi signed his name on the stitched footwear. He remembered how happy he had been to belong to someone, to have a child who loved and played and cared for him. Was he _really_ about to throw that away? The fact that he had been welcomed back into the world of _Natsu's Roundup_ by his classic associates gave Natsu little comfort, something to take his mind off things. He would never break the promise he made with the Roundup Gang, but he had to separate from his old friends in order to keep it. He had to live far away from Ken. That would make things a whole lot better for everyone.

Would it?

As Natsu cast one last look at the sun about to descend, he realized something; home was still out there. Family lived in there. That, at least, was a testimony, a comforting beacon for people's efforts. And he couldn't have rebuffed Lucy and Gray earlier, simply refused to comply with their pleas. They could have stopped him if he said no. He only refused because he cared deeply for his new friends. He had made the choice, even if it cost him his friendship with others, to be there for everyone's sake. But what _is_ everyone? Which friendship is more important? What future was meant for him?

Just then, a cacophony of memories rang in Natsu's mind, voices of the past entering the fray. The ground teetered under his feet, and the world seemed to swirl around him. The memories overflowed him like a river of fresh water.

" _Real life can knock us down, but we can choose whether or not to stand back up._ "

" _You feel like you're alive, because that's how he sees you._ "

" _You're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything!_ "

" _You'll always have a home with us._ "

" _Life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid._ "

" _You still have a family who misses you, who needs you, who cares for you!_ "

" _I travelled all this way to rescue that toy…_ "

" _We're doing this because we care. Because we love you._ "

The last two voices came with a comforting glow.

" _Because I believed him._ "

" _Because I love you._ "

In an instant, Natsu's eyes glowed with clarity. He had finally discovered the truth, a truth far different than Brain's. A toy was not meant to be in a museum, become a celebrity, or be worth millions to a snoopy collector. It was meant to make a child happy, no matter what was destined to happen and how much was spent in the passage of time. Even when growing up, even when parts were broken, love proved the strongest power of all. It was an unbreakable bond, a bond far greater than any injury or age anyone could endure. A child would always be there to take a toy and play with it, care for it, adore it… _love_ it. Lucy and Gray were right all along! They showed him the way, but he didn't listen! Natsu couldn't believe how blind he was, how stubborn he was, how he forgot a toy's true importance… until now.

 ** _You're gonna see it's our destiny..._**

"What am I doing…?"

Natsu stood up from the duct tape, his mood changing completely. What he said and did to Lucy and Gray was out of self-doubt which manifested itself in a form of unchecked rage and aggression. He was blind, but now he opened his eyes. He had never seen more clearly. Natsu no longer desired the life of a celebrity, the life of being looked over. He wanted the heart and soul of a child. He wanted to return to where he belonged. And he would stay there until the very end of time— with Ken, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Erza, all his fellow toys— and share with them a prosperous future. No matter where it may lead.

" **LUCY! GRAY!** " Natsu called out, running over to the vent. "Lucy, Gray! Wait! Wait!"

"Natsu, where are you going?" Brain asked in surprise.

Natsu turned to face him, a determined look on his face. "I was wrong, Brain. They're still my friends, and I love them. And leaving a friend behind isn't my style. I'd rather be with them than stay in a stupid museum. It's probably boring in there, watching people from behind glass." He saw the confused expression on Brain's face, "And you're right about one thing. I _can't_ stop Ken from growing up." He then smiled, "But I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The salmon-haired toy resumed running, and a horrified look crossed Brain's face. "No!"

Natsu lifted the vent upward and gave a loud shout, trying to get the attention of the friends he abandoned. " **LUUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYY! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAYYYY!** "

Both Grays turned their heads and responded in unison, "Yes?"

A still weeping Lucy jerked her head from Gray's shoulder, "Yeah?"

Natsu announced happily, "I changed my mind! I'm coming with you!"

" **WHAAAAAATTTT?!** " The rest of Natsu's friends congregated with Lucy and the two Grays, and they all exclaimed the word with complete shock and gladness. The Celestial Treasure Hunter doll, on the other hand, wiped her eyes from the imaginary tears. The glow of sorrow in her eyes was now exuded with hope, the kind of hope that prayed for a miracle. She breathed normally and stepped forth, looking at Natsu, whose façade of aggression was replaced with that of happiness, the same happiness that befitted his true personality.

Lucy asked curiously, trying her best not to break down again, "Am I hearing things? Is it true? You're coming back with us?" She held her hand close to her heart, "You mean it?"

Natsu laughed, "Have I ever! My place is with you guys! I'm a true member of Ken's toy family. And I'd never abandon my family." He added with strong resolve, "I'm coming back! I don't care how many rips; being with all of you is all that matters. This is where I belong." A thought came to him, "Oh, almost forgot…" He looked down in sadness, "Sorry for shouting at you, Lucy. I don't know what I was thinking. I was so mad that I lost sight of what's really important." He sighed deeply, "Will you forgive me?"

Those were the exact words she wanted to hear. Instantly, her face brightened back to its old happy energetic self, and any trace of sorrow had disappeared.

" **YES! YES! YES!** " Unable to contain her emotions any longer, she raced towards Natsu and gave him the tightest embrace she could pull off, before she planted his face with continuous kisses. The pull-string Dragon Slayer returned the hug, while laughing from the ticklish kisses. Afterwards, the two lovers looked at each other. They pressed their lips and caressed with warm touches, as the rest of their friends watched and cheered. They held each other in a passionate embrace before they broke.

Lucy cried happily, "Oh, Natsu! I knew you'd never leave me!"

Natsu chuckled, "How could I ever say no to my girl? I don't wanna lose you."

Lucy breathed, "Me too. You mean so much to me. And I love you. Forever."

Natsu said softly, "I love you too, Lu. Forever." He rested his forehead against hers, and their smiles never wavered. Once again, the power of love worked its wonders amidst a myriad of argument and hostility.

Erza admired, "Love is the greatest power of all. It heals your broken heart, gives you strength. And Natsu has learned a valuable lesson… The future wouldn't be the same without everyone together in it."

Levy giggled, "It's another one of Lucy's Celestial Treasure Hunter Lessons, isn't it? Or is it a different kind of lesson?"

Wendy smiled, "I knew Natsu wouldn't let us leave without him!"

Happy cheered, "Aye! He'd never turn his back on us! That's why he's my best friend!"

Gajeel asked, "So, Salamander, you ready to come home?"

Natsu smiled proudly, "I'm born ready! Let's go home together!" He started to climb inside, but then, another thing occurred to him. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! There's something I gotta do first! I'll be back in a sec!" He climbed back out, and the other toys cheered him on.

Gray smirked, "Way to go, Pyro. I knew you'd do the right thing."

Utility Belt Gray wondered, "What's he gone back for?"

Levy guessed, "Probably to bring a souvenir from _Natsu's Roundup,_ or something even bigger."

Lucy suggested, "Let's just wait and see."

Having returned to the room, Natsu walked over to Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo with an energetic grin. "Hey, you guys…" He paused for effect, "Come with me."

Juvia was taken aback, "What?"

Romeo questioned, "You want us to come with you? As in…"

Natsu interjected, "Being toys for a kid? Yes! Ken will play with _all_ of us, I know it!" The joy refused to die down.

Juvia hesitated, "Natsu, I… I don't know… I…" To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. It had been so long since she'd been in the possession of a kid that the salmon-haired toy's invitation completely threw her off guard.

Natsu asked, "Wouldn't you give anything just to have one more day with Makoto?" That did the trick, "C'mon, Juvia. It's like what Erza said. This is what it's all about, to make a kid happy. And you know it." Juvia's left hand clutched her right doubtfully, and Natsu looked at Romeo and Kemo-Kemo. "Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, are you with me?"

Kemo-Kemo bounced happily and gave Natsu a warm, fuzzy hug, indicating that he said yes. Romeo gave his reply with a laugh, "Why not? Besides, it'd be boring in a museum anyway! What's the point in doing so?"

Natsu beamed with hope, "Really?"

Romeo nodded, "Yeah. During your little chat with Gray and Lucy, it gave me the chance to think about a lot of things, including what being a toy is all about. After considering some things, I realized something: when all is said and done, toys are made for one purpose and one purpose only… to be played with." He added with enthusiasm, "So take us with you! This may be the first time Kemo-Kemo and I are experiencing playtime, but we'll make the most of it with pride and dignity!" He gave an approving thumbs up, "Count us in!"

Natsu cheered, "Alright, now we're talkin'! Glad to have you aboard!"

Romeo grinned, "And on top of that, that girl with the blueberry hair and the white dress… She's _real_ cute. More cuter than a bunny rabbit in the middle of August!" He continued in a dreamy stare, "She's got these eyes that just glitter like stars, her blueberry hair smells like strawberries, her voice is as cute as a bird… and best of all, she has that adorable smile."

Natsu smiled slyly, " _Ami. C'est l'amour._ " His face then turned serious, "Are you referring to Wendy?"

Romeo asked eagerly, "Who's Wendy?"

Natsu replied, "She's one of my friends. I'll introduce her and the rest of my friends later. You ready to come with me?"

Kemo-Kemo just hopped. Romeo answered, "You betcha!"

"Brain, how about you?" Natsu walked over to Brain's box and turned it around… only to find that he wasn't in there. "Brain?"

Immediately, his smile faded when he heard a loud clang. He looked over to the vent, where Brain was using the toy version of his skull staff, Klodoa, to reassemble the screws and tighten them hard, sealing the grate completely, and this time for good.

Juvia gasped, "Brain?"

Natsu exclaimed, "You're out of your box!"

Heaving a disappointed sigh, Brain walked across the room. "I tried reasoning with you, Natsu, but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures." He pressed the end of his staff against the remote, turning the TV off, and realization suddenly dawned.

"Wait a minute…" Natsu blinked. "You're the one who turned on the TV last night, not Juvia!"

Brain reasoned, "I did it for your own good. I realized that the danger of you escaping the room using the vent was too great, so I decided to remove myself from the box and seal it tight using my staff, Klodoa."

Romeo snapped, "We're getting off topic! Speak sense!"

Brain gave a slight chuckle, "Oh, you mean last night? I couldn't just let Natsu leave with a broken arm. If he did, he wouldn't be repaired and cleaned in tip-top condition."

Natsu frowned, "In other words, you're trying to keep me from getting back home."

Brain's chuckle rose on a sinister note, "You _are_ home. You're the most important toy in the collection. You're the star of the show. You're the crown jewel of _Natsu's Roundup_. And most of all, you have a true family." He thrust his arm to gesture to himself and the others, "A family even better than Ken and those inferior dullards."

Natsu growled, "Why, you…"

Brain said smugly, "What, did I strike a nerve? Just imagine all the recognition we can get. The idea of being adored for years to come. This is what one can do with classic toys like us— to let the legend come to life."

Natsu spat, "So you kept me here just for the fame and attention? I was your prisoner?!"

Romeo argued, "What about us?! Are we your prisoners, too? We're not friends to you?!"

Brain answered, "I would do anything to make sure the collection is complete, even it means keeping my _friends_ in line. All of us _must_ go to that museum! Every piece in the collection _must_ be present and accounted for!" He added with a glorious flare, "We will go down in history as the greatest toys that ever lived!"

Natsu protested, "But that won't work! A toy's not meant just to be behind glass! It's meant to make kids happy and they return the favor! To be there when they need them the most! That's what we're built to do! A toy's life is worth the living if they're being played. It's our only happiness. It's what we all want. It goes with me. It goes with all of us. It goes with _you._ " He pointed a finger at Brain, "You haven't felt a kid's love before, but I know a lot about how toys and kids mix." He narrowed his eyes, "Y'know, Brain, I wanna thank you for taking me back to my roots. I appreciate what you've done for me. But when all is said and done, I want the love of a kid. It's better than any opportunity of fame and fortune you can offer me."

Romeo agreed, "A toy through and through. That's why we're going with Natsu. We're going to live a better life, to make a kid happy. Because that's what toys do! And we're gonna do it together, with my bro!" Kemo-Kemo bounced in agreement.

Juvia stepped forth, shedding any hint of hesitation provoking her. She couldn't help but vent her anger on Brain, the mastermind who would take drastic measure to ensure the collection stayed complete. The thought of being loved by a child again, and Natsu's inspirational talk, burned in the Rain Woman doll's heart a new purpose. She began, "It's been a long time since I've felt the love of a child…" She paused to let it sink in, "But I'm going, too! I will see it through to the end, no matter what!"

Natsu cheered excitedly, pumping a fist in the air, "Alright! Way to go! The Roundup Gang's leaving the building!"

Romeo smirked, "We'd rather be in a kid's room than a museum."

Juvia smiled at the salmon-haired toy, "You can count me in."

Natsu chuckled, "At least you're not mad at me for saying I have an owner."

Juvia giggled, "It's in the past. Can't we just forgive and forget?"

Brain stood still, clenching his fingers around Klodoa as his dark expression festered. Something inside urged him to reprimand them, to stop them from leaving, but he still maintained his calm and collected persona. Instead, he replied with a deep breath, "You're all going to leave? After all the time we spent together?" He shook his head, "Well, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd be a bit more useful." He then smiled, "But let's do this democratically…"

He raised his arm. He positioned his fingers. And then, they flickered with a _snap._

 **WHOOSH!** Five figures popped from the hatch of Konishi's briefcase and appeared before Natsu, Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo as quick as a flash. Before the four could act, they found themselves pinned to the floor, and their hands held behind their back.

Natsu shouted, "What the?!"

Juvia cried, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Hold him!" the voice belonged to the toy version of a familiar character from the anime. Snake Eyes Cobra! And he was not alone; alongside him were the toy selves of Lightspeed Racer, Divine Eyes Hoteye, Vanity Angel, and Goodnight Midnight. The five members of the Oración Seis had appeared, having released themselves from their mint conditions and out of their boxes to serve their master, Dirty Brain. The Oración Seis was united once again. The _Natsu's Roundup_ show had been reenacted.

"The Oración Seis!" Romeo recognized. "Don't tell me you're outta your boxes, too!"

"Prisoners disabled, boss!" Racer reported. "They're in custody of the Six Demons. Now they'll pay the toll for their disrespect."

"So, the salmon-haired prince tried to ruin our plans by escaping?" Angel smiled coyly.

"You really put our trip to the museum in a pickle, you know, kid?" Hoteye asked. "That's a complete waste of money! _Oh, yeah!_ "

"But not for long," Midnight smiled evilly. "Father will see that you're _prepped_ up for the trip."

"Well done, my friends," Brain acknowledged. "I always knew I can count on you."

Natsu exclaimed angrily, "Oración Seis… They've been under your shoes since day one?!"

Brain explained, "They are my most trusted enforcers. They kept themselves mint in their boxes, and they only respond whenever something or someone dares to foil our plan. In a sense, it's a precaution to make sure you stay in line." He laughed sinisterly, "And it turned out perfect in the end!"

Cobra smirked, "You're comin' with us to the museum, whether you like it or not."

Hoteye stated, "You're our one way ticket to fame and fortune! _Oh, yeah!_ "

Midnight smiled, "I can get a good night's sleep in the Fantasy Toy Exhibit."

Angel imagined, "The paparazzi and flash photography will be a beauty to behold!"

Racer grinned, "You had your chance to cross the finish line, and you failed."

With that said, all members of the Oración Seis erupted in a symphony of evil laughter, confident that with the entire _Natsu's Roundup_ collection in one exhibit, they would get all the glory they deserved. Natsu, Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo burned with anger at this atrocity; the kind, fatherly figure was merely a façade to conceal Brain's true nature. He never cared about Natsu, or Juvia, or Romeo, or anyone else except himself. His five underlings were no different. They were determined to go to that museum and be fawned over, and they would stoop to any means to get their way.

Brain smirked, "Now then, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?"

Romeo growled venomously, "You **monster!** You used us from the very beginning!"

Natsu glared, "You didn't see us as friends, only pawns in your dirty little game! You really _are_ a bad guy, just like in the show, aren't you?"

Juvia added in, "Brain, this isn't fair!"

" **FAIR?!** " The four captive toys jumped at the outburst. His minions even recoiled at the word. For the first time ever, they saw the sorcerer doll throwing a villainous breakdown in front of them. He glared at Natsu, Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo, his eyes burning darkly in a mixture of hatred and contempt. "I'll tell **YOU** what's not fair— spending a lifetime on a dime store shelf, watching every other toy be sold! Well, finally, my waiting has paid off, and no hand-me-down Dragon Slayer doll is going to mess it up for me now!" He picked up his box, tossing it back inside its foam insulation box.

"Gray!" Natsu gasped. He broke free from the restraints of Brain's enforcers and ran back over to the vent. He gripped the iron bars and shook them, " **HELP! LUCY! GRAY! GUYS!** "

"It's too late, Natsu," Brain said from atop the insulation. "Your silly Gray Full Lightweight friend can't help you!"

"His name is Gray Fullbuster, you moron!" Natsu snapped. "Get it through your thick skull!"

"Whatever," Brain scoffed. "I've always hated those upstart space toys." He climbed back inside his box, and pointed Klodoa, "Tie them up and put them in the case."

"I hear you loud and clear, boss man," Cobra complied. He motioned his comrades, "Let's get 'em!"

Racer said, "Sorry, kids. It's nothin' personal. It's just business."

And thus, the five Oración Seis toys began dragging Natsu, Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo to the open case, and stuffed them in their respective foam insulation boxes. The hapless toys struggled, trying to fight back, but their efforts proved futile. Their arms, legs, and chests were then wrapped in duct tape from the roll Natsu previously sat on, attaching them to the insulation, the sticky substance preventing their escape. Satisfied with their work, the Oración Seis toys retreated to their boxes and closed them, preparing for the trip to come, blissfully unaware that Lucy, Gray, and the rest of their friends witnessed everything that transpired.

"Those creeps… They're evil and greedy, just like Konishi!" Lucy snarled. "We gotta get in there!"

"The vent's stuck!" Gray struggled against the screws locking the grate. "That guy with the skull stick sealed the screws tight!"

"Now what are we gonna do?" Gajeel asked angrily. "Don't tell me we're gonna use my head again!"

"It won't work at this rate," Levy stated. "You'll end up hurting yourself."

Sherria insisted, "We gotta try something else!"

Sherry asked, "Does anyone have a screwdriver?"

Suddenly, a new problem emerged as a sound came from outside the door.

Lucy perceived, "It's Konishi!"

Right on cue, Konishi entered the room in a hurry, about to pack the last of his stuff for the flight to New York. He said hastily, "Look at the time! I'm going to be late! I can't miss this flight! I'd better pack…" He closed the briefcase, and checked his final preparations, "Wallet, keys, tickets, passport, snacks, shower…" He smelled his armpit, then shrugged, "Oh, well. I can skip the shower. I need to get going!" With the case in hand, he departed from the room with Natsu, Juvia, Romeo, Kemo-Kemo, and the Oración Seis inside. This was something the other toys could not tolerate.

"Quick! To the elevator!" Gray shouted. The rescue party began sprinting through the ventilation system to retrace the path to the elevator. They had to catch up!


	15. The Chase

"Hurry! I can hear it coming!" Gray urged his friends as they hurried down the ventilation system. The rescue party had unveiled the shadow behind the _Natsu's Roundup_ toy collection; paranoid, unstable, and obsessed with the idea of being backdrops in the Diamanté Toy Museum's Fantasy Toy Exhibit, Brain and the Oración Seis were grimly determined to ensure Natsu stays with the collection. After all, the museum would only accept the collection if the hand-me-down Dragon Slayer was in it. Without that component, they would go back into storage, and the Oración Seis' twisted dream of recognition would be dashed. However, Lucy, Gray, and the others could not leave this to chance; they would do whatever it takes to release their friend, Natsu, from Konishi's briefcase _and_ the six villains' devious scheme.

By the time they reached the elevator, they found something… or rather _someone…_ waiting for them. The Lamia Scale toys and Utility Belt Gray gasped upon recognizing the mysterious figure rising from the abyss. It was the villain known as Evil Emperor Silver, leader of the Tartaros Empire and archenemy of Lamia Scale.

Silver sneered at Utility Belt Gray from the top of the elevator, "So, we meet again, Gray Fullbuster… for the last time!" The glow in his demonic mask shifted to the Lamia Scale toys, "And I see you've brought your little team. The Blendy cousins, Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta, and Yuka Suzuki…" He laughed evilly, "A perfect opportunity. A chance to destroy all my enemies at once! You will know the true might of my Tartaros Empire, right before you die! Once I am done with all of you, the entire Cosmic Alliance will bow down to me!"

" **IT'S SILVER!** " Gray, Utility Belt Gray, Wendy, Happy, and the Lamia Scale gang exclaimed all together in surprise.

Levy asked in confusion, "How did a toy version of Evil Emperor Silver get here?"

Wendy guessed, "He's must've gotten out of his box all by himself!"

Lucy assumed, "Either that, or it's the box of an _Evil Emperor Silver_ falling out of a _Lamia Scale_ aisle shelf. The vibration woke him up and spurred him into action."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Oh, great. Another Space Hero reject?"

Erza gritted her teeth, "How did he follow us here? It doesn't make any sense!"

Gray frowned, "Who cares? That guy with the ion blaster toy gun's talkin' about kickin' our butts!"

Silver raised the toy version of his ion blaster, loaded with projectile non-threatening toy balls, against the group. Happy cried, "Watch out, he's got an ion blaster!"

Gray confirmed, "I stand corrected."

The Evil Emperor fired continuous toy balls from his blaster, and Utility Belt Gray retaliated by flipping over his foe. Upon landing, he fired his Ice-Make Magic laser light and shouted, " **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Silver yelled and held out his hands to defend himself, as if he was struck by a real magic spell. Swearing revenge, he fired more shots, in which the Space Hero managed to dodge with ease. As the elevator descended, with Konishi having gotten in, Utility Belt Gray girded himself behind the edge, avoiding Silver's assault of toy balls. The Space Hero fired his light bulb again, but the Evil Emperor was quick to dodge it, and he kept on firing. The other toys watched the action below, nearly forgetting their main focus on rescuing Natsu.

"Quick, get on!" Gray took the first jump, grabbed the cable, and slid down until he reached the elevator. The other toys followed Gray's lead amidst the intensifying duel between Utility Belt Gray and Silver. Once they were all down safely, Gray pointed to one direction, "The emergency hatch! C'mon!"

Silver kept firing his toy ion blaster, and Utility Belt Gray was still hiding behind the side of the elevator. The Space Hero was desperate to come up with a plan; as he searched for a way to counterattack, he found a batch of small metal discs. Using them as weapons, he tossed them out at Silver, who in turn used his gauntlets to deflect each of them, except for one, which hit the side of his head. Utility Belt Gray grabbed more metal disks and was about to throw them, only to find that the Evil Emperor disappeared from sight. Where did he go? He got his answer when Silver grabbed him by the front of his white waistcoat, lifting him into the air.

Meanwhile, Gray, Lucy, and the gang had found the emergency hatch, and were trying to get it open. Well, all except for Wendy and Sherria, who were looking back at the battle, their eyes wide with worry. Gray beckoned, "C'mon! Hurry!"

Wendy cried, "But the other Gray's in trouble!"

Sherria shouted, "Somebody's gotta help him!"

Indeed as they said those words, Silver was hitting Utility Belt Gray against the cables, inadvertently hitting the buttons of his voice simulator over and over again. " _Gray-Gray-Gray Fullbuster to the Rescue!_ "

Yuka scoffed, "Oh, he's the _mighty_ Space Hero. He can take care of himself."

Toby suggested, "Forget about him, he's wasting our time!"

Lyon added, "Besides, some _Lamia Scale_ toys like us are immune to programming that fills us with delusions of grandeur. We're not crazy enough to follow in his footsteps. We're better off without him."

Happy thought out loud, "Wow. And I thought Lyon was a jerk in the anime. Like, when he and Gray are students of Ur Malkovich, a super-cool master of Ice-Make Magic—"

Lyon interrupted hastily, "The less you mention my backstory, the better."

Sherria said adamantly, "Even so, Utility Belt Gray is our friend! We never would've gotten this far without him!"

Wendy agreed, holding her hand to her heart, "And no one in our family ever leaves a friend behind."

Levy smiled, "Well said, Wendy."

Erza admired, "The heart of a true member of Ken's family of toys."

Lyon tried to speak, "But—"

Sherry offered, "I'll help Wendy and Sherria save Utility Belt Gray from Silver. The rest of you go ahead and get Natsu."

Lucy approved, "You got it!"

Erza nodded, "Understood."

Gray said, "Leave the rest to us. You girls go and help Gray. Good luck."

Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria didn't need to be told twice. They nodded to their comrades and sneaked into the ensuing battle.

Lyon sighed to himself, "I can't believe we have to help a lunatic…"

Gray suggested, "Let's talk, more lifting." He and the others successfully managed to get the emergency hatch open and slid it over to see Konishi standing in the elevator, impatiently waiting to get down. In his hand was the green briefcase with Natsu and his new friends trapped inside.

Lucy spotted, "There it is!"

Meanwhile, Silver spun Utility Belt Gray around like a propeller, before tossing him down to the elevator field. The Space Hero was a bit fazed, but he shook it off to regain his senses, before he found himself at the mercy of an evil shadow.

Silver leered evilly, "At last, I have won. Your Lamia Scale friends have abandoned you, and you are at a slight disadvantage. There is no escape for you now."

Utility Belt Gray growled, "What're you gonna do, Silver? Kill me?!"

Silver laughed, "I'm appealed! Silly boy, why should I kill you when I see a lot of potential in you? You don't realize the importance you hold for my mighty Tartaros Empire. You've only begun to discover your power." He added with deep sincerity, "Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

Utility Belt Gray spat venomously, "I'll _never_ join you!"

Silver sighed, "If only you knew the power of the dark side… I'd wager your superiors from the Space Hero Corps never told you what happened to your father."

Utility Belt Gray gritted his teeth, "They told me everything. They told me you murdered him. You killed my father!"

"No, Gray," Silver shook his head. He slowly reached his demonic mask and took it off his head, revealing his true face: his eyes were black, and his hair was dark blue and spiky, just like Gray's. The only noticeable difference was a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears were adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. "I **AM** your father."

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Utility Belt Gray's scream of anguish and denial echoed throughout the endless height, impacted by the horrid truth. The irony of it all…

From the side of the elevator, Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria watched the scene with confused looks. Wendy whispered, "Weren't those lines said from _Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back?_ "

Sherry sighed, "Ironic, isn't it? That the leader of the Tartaros Empire was actually Gray's father who's thought to be dead."

Sherria stated, "Though the plot's a rip-off of the _Star Wars_ storyline, everybody loves it for some reason." She rubbed her head, "Seriously, the writers have a questionable taste in story making."

Utility Belt Gray was stunned by the Evil Emperor's true identity. How could this monster, the sworn enemy of the Cosmic Alliance, be his father? Silver simply didn't care about the reaction; the meeting was all that mattered. He said jovially, "I know you're upset and it's all a little shocking, but honestly!" He rose with enthusiasm, "I'm just so happy to see you again after all these years! You've grown up so fast! You've become a Space Hero, like your old man before you."

Utility Belt Gray shouted, "It can't be true! The Corps reported you were dead! You were chopped to pieces by Deliora!"

Silver grinned, "Yes. Both my arms and legs were cut off by Deliora. But I healed myself through the power of demonic space technology. I am now reborn as the Evil Emperor of the Tartaros Empire."

Utility Belt Gray croaked, "Why? Why are you tempted by the dark side?"

Silver pouted, "Ah, don't be a baby, kiddo. It's not that bad. And another thing, I wasn't tempted by the dark side. I _joined_ it. _Embraced_ it. Evil is just so much more profitable than good, and more fun. Now, as I was saying…" He cleared his throat, "Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

Utility Belt Gray pondered, "Hmm… That does sound pretty good. But do we have to rule from the dark side?"

Silver nodded, "Yeah, that's how it works."

Utility Belt replied, "Then I'll never join you." He attempted to stand up, "See ya."

However, Silver pinned him down, and fixed his toy ion blaster against his chest. Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria gasped at the scene. Silver smiled slyly, "Hold on, kiddo. Where do you think you're going?"

Utility Belt Gray whined, "Aw, come on!"

Silver stated, "This is not a negotiation."

Utility Belt Gray protested, "Let me go!"

Silver said sternly, "I'm your dad, and I say, we're going home."

Utility Belt Gray complained, "You're the worst dad ever!"

Silver chuckled, "Most like the most _powerful_ dad ever!"

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Konishi looked at his watch impatiently, not noticing Erza dangling her Heaven's Wheel rope blade behind him, with Lucy holding onto it to reach the briefcase. Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby held onto the crimson-haired toy's chest, knowing how risky it was. If Erza or Lucy ever fell from the emergency hatch, that made it all the more possible that they could be spotted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver held Utility Belt Gray at gunpoint. He gave the ultimatum, "Your choice, son. Join me…" He added threateningly, "…or _die!_ "

" **HEY, SILVER!** "

The unified triad of shouts came from Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria, who stood in front of the Evil Emperor with the downed Space Hero behind them. They confronted their enemy with fierce, determined eyes.

Wendy began, " **LEAVE…** "

Sherry added, " **…HIM…** "

Sherria finished, " **…ALONE!** "

With that, the three clenched their fists and delivered a combined punch that smashed Silver's face. The impact unexpectedly flailed him over the side of the elevator, until he fell off, screaming as he plummeted into the blackness below.

Evil Emperor Silver Fullbuster was gone.

Wendy put her hands to her mouth, "I can't believe it…" She cried happily, "I did it! I finally defeated Silver!"

Sherria corrected, "You mean, _we_ defeated Silver. We did it together."

Sherry grinned in satisfaction, "A fitting end to the adventures of _Lamia Scale._ Nice work!"

Sherria cheered, "Yeah! We did it!" She turned to Wendy, "It's official; you're definitely my best friend!"

Wendy replied, "You too!"

As the three celebrated by laughing and hugging each other, Utility Belt Gray looked into the abyss and reached his hand down, a genuinely sorrowful look on his face.

"Dad…"

* * *

Erza dangled Lucy next to the case, the latter swinging over and unlocking the latches. "Finally!" She tried to reach inside the case, knowing that Natsu was caught in the fold, but the elevator bell showed that Konishi had finally reached the ground floor. He walked off, and Lucy decided to swing herself into the case. However, Brain popped up and knocked her away with his Klodoa staff, before closing the case. The rope blade went bouncing helplessly back into the elevator. Erza lost her balance and went falling to the elevator floor, followed by Lucy and the other toys.

"That lousy creep," Lucy muttered, as she and her friends got back up to their feet. "I should slug him…"

"He's heading for the door!" Levy pointed to Konishi pushing through the apartment doors. "If it closes…"

"Not on my watch!" Happy cried determinedly. He took off his left arm, tossing it like a boomerang to create a wedge between the doors before they closed completely. That should keep them open long enough for the toys to make a break for it.

"Nice one, fleabag!" Lucy grinned. She and her allies ran outside as Konishi climbed into his car, Happy retrieving his left arm as he ran out. But moments before they could reach the car, the engine already started, and the evasive toy collector drove down the road in the dead of night.

Lyon swore, "Drat! We're so close!"

Happy whined, "We almost got him!"

Sherria asked, "Where do you think Konishi's going?"

Sherry replied, "To the nearest airport, where he'll take a plane to New York."

Erza feared, "We have to follow that car. If we don't hurry, Konishi will sell Natsu and the Roundup Gang to the toy museum. We'll never see him again!"

Levy nodded, "That's right! Ken and the others are depending on us. We won't let them down!"

Gajeel interjected, "Um, guys? Reality check. We're toys, and we're not exactly the fastest things in the world. It's gonna be hard to chase after the sushi man."

Wendy wondered, "How are we gonna go fast?"

While the toys were in deep thought on how to catch up with Konishi, Lucy looked over the other side of the crosswalk, and a smirk crossed her face. "Care for a trip to the Celestial World?" Everyone looked to where the Celestial Treasure Hunter doll pointed. It was a discarded delivery truck from Zodiac Planet! The vehicle was reminiscent of Natsu and Gray's previous adventure to reunite with Ken in the popular fast-food eatery, Zodiac Planet. And the spurring of the engine showed that the vehicle was currently operational. Relived, the rescue party ran to the truck.

"Go, go, go!" Gray signaled.

"I got it!" a voice interrupted. It belonged to Gray's Utility Belt counterpart, who caught a ball in his hand.

Gray greeted, "Hey, other me. You coming with us?"

Utility Belt Gray smiled widely, "Nah, I've got a lot of catching up to do with my dad." He threw the ball, which flew a few centimeters away…

…and bonked Silver, the one who shot the projectile, by the head. "Good throw, son! That's my boy!" he squealed happily, the sudden change of attitude indicating he was having fun. "Go long, Gray-Jay!" He fired another ball from his blaster.

"Oh, you're a great dad! Yippee!" Utility Belt Gray cheered, and he ran off to catch the ball.

Sherry chuckled, "Silver must've hit his head from that long fall off the elevator."

Sherria giggled, "Now he thinks he really is Gray's dad."

Wendy smiled, "I think those two are gonna be fine on their own."

Gray smirked, "I couldn't agree more." He gave a mock salute to his counterpart, "See ya." He, Sherry, Sherria, and Wendy left Utility Belt Gray and Silver to their father-son game, before running off to join the others.

Having entered the Zodiac Planet delivery truck, the toys discovered that the front seat was empty and had wide open spaces for each to fit in. Happy wondered, "Does anyone know how to drive a real car?"

Using a stack of pizza delivery boxes to reach the wheel, Gray took the driver's seat. He gave instructions to each of his comrades, "Erza, Sherry, take the pedals. Wendy, Sherria, you navigate. Levy, check the condition of the car. Happy, Gajeel, Lyon, Toby, and Yuka, operate the levers and knobs. Lucy, help me steer the wheel."

Lucy nodded, "No problem." She stood next to Gray, acting as co-operator of the wheel. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride." Gajeel held Happy up so he could start fiddling with the controls, such as the air conditioner, which flurried an amount of air on Yuka and Toby's faces. Lucy called out to Levy, "How's the car?"

Levy responded, "I've checked the gas tank. It's still full, and the engine's working. We're good to go!"

Wendy and Sherria looked outside the window, observing every movement of Konishi's The vehicle was caught in traffic at the moment, which gave the toys ample time to catch up. Wendy cried, "He's at the red light! We can catch him!"

Gray shouted, "Hit the gas, Erza!" The crimson-haired toy pressed down on the pedal, but of course, she was too light for the truck to do anything other than start up and wobble its wheels for a few seconds.

Sherria alerted, "The traffic light turned green! Hurry!"

Lucy demanded, "Why won't it go?!"

Levy pointed towards the stick shift nearby, "Use that one!"

Wasting no time, Gajeel gripped the mechanism and pulled. And just like that, the truck was now capable of movement. It started down the road in hot pursuit of Konishi's car, while accidentally hitting a speed bump barricaded by safety cones. This caused the glove compartment to open by itself, spilling some stuff out on Lyon, Yuka, and Toby.

"Wendy, Sherria, give us an update!" Gray called out to the two girls. "Which way?"

"Left!" Wendy answered. Gray and Lucy steered the wheel, compelling the truck to shift side to side. "Sorry! I mean right!" Wendy corrected her mistake. "That's right! No, I mean, left! Left is right!" The Sky Priestess was having a bit of trouble navigating the vehicle, while Konishi drove on blissfully, not paying attention to a loopy delivery truck swirling about before sticking straight.

"Guys, he's turning left! He's turning left!" Sherria panicked. Lucy secured her back against the car door and wrapped her legs around her side of the wheel, using all her strength to steer to the left. As the truck turned a corner, the right car door suddenly opened by itself, and the intense wind provided enough force to fly Levy out.

Happy panicked, " **THE DOOR OPENED BY ITSELF!** "

Yuka and Toby yelped, " **OH, CRUD!** "

" **WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAA!** " Levy shrieked. Fortunately for the light blue-haired Amiibo, Gajeel ran over and grabbed her hand, keeping her from spiriting off. "That was close!"

" **HANG ON!** " Gajeel bellowed. " **CLOSE THE DOOR! QUICK!** "

Happy, Yuka, and Toby shouted, " **RIGHT!** "

From his place on the ground, Lyon looked at a driving manual. He scoffed, "I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage."

"Go right!" Wendy announced. "To the right! Right, right, right!"

The truck performed another sharp turn, resulting in Happy, Yuka, and Toby successfully closing the door by pulling the handle, though the shift of direction seemed to prove strong enough to shut it tight. This allowed Levy to go flying back inside, landing next to Gajeel. As soon as the light blue-haired Amiibo took time to recover, she looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure with marvel in her eyes.

Levy breathed, "You saved my life… I can't believe it!" She paused to let the compliment sink in, "Thank you."

Gajeel chuckled, "It's no biggie. I just did what I do best. I don't want you to get hurt."

Levy blushed, "Yeah, that's right. You did what you could. I have to be more careful next time." It was apparent that her feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer were continuing to blossom. This could lead to the beginning of a brighter birth.

Yuka groaned, holding his head in pain, "Remind me to lock the door before we drive."

Happy agreed agitatedly, "Aye."

The Zodiac Planet delivery truck continued following Konishi's car to the nearest international airport. Time was crucial; the gang had to rescue Natsu, or the chances of taking him off the air would be zero to none.


	16. Showdown at the Airport

" _The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading. Parking within the vicinity is not allowed,_ " announced a female voice through the PTA system as a caution to the passengers boarding for their respective flights. The Zodiac Planet delivery truck pulled near a section of Japan's Tri-County International Airport, where people driving all the way from the nearest city took planes to travel overseas. Upon reaching the white zone, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Sherry, Sherria, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby peered through the window.

Wendy reminded, "Guys, we can't park here. It's a white zone."

Sherria explained, "This isn't our ride, Wendy. We borrowed it."

Happy joked, "Plus, toys don't get tickets."

Sherry sighed, "I doubt we'd get booked for illegally parking a delivery truck."

Toby asked, "But aren't toys part of the law?"

Yuka stated, "Toys have nothing to do with the law. We're above it. We're just objects to humans."

Levy assumed, "They'll probably blame it on the guys who own this truck. It's like somebody left the keys, and teenagers took for it a joyride."

Gajeel snickered, "I bet the owner's gonna wind up in big trouble when they find it parked in the white zone. That's a good excuse."

" _Final boarding for American Airlines flight 451 to New York,_ " the PTA announced. " _All confirmed passengers with boarding passes must board at this time._ "

"There he is!" Gray pointed through the glass. He saw Konishi with the green briefcase talking with a flight attendant.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "How are going to get inside?"

Lucy's eyes fell on some pet carriers scrambled next to the entrance, and an idea crossed her mind. "We could use these."

* * *

That was how, a few minutes later, a lone pet carrier scurried its way through the airport, supported by a collective of twenty-four feet. No one could suspect that the rescue party barged its way in. From inside the cage, Erza whispered to her friends, "Careful, careful…"

Lucy said, "Keep a steady pace while reaching the case, and we're doing fine. Good thing it rhymes."

Levy turned to Gajeel with a smile, "So, Gajeel, when this is all over, how about we do that thing Natsu and Lucy always mentioned about?" Her cheeks brightened, "You know… that thing that rhymes with late, but without the 'L' and replacing it with what comes after 'C?'"

Gajeel's eyes widened, "What? Really?"

Levy nodded, "Of course. I think it's time."

Gajeel blushed, "Well, I…"

"Someone's coming!" Wendy alerted, and the gang all dropped to the ground just as a little girl came by.

"Oooh, a puppy!" the girl said excitedly. Before she could lean down, Toby made some fierce barking sounds, and the little girl ran off screaming.

Gray grinned, giving Toby a thumbs up, "Nice one, Toby."

Toby smiled back, "Thanks."

Happy remarked, "No wonder he looks like a dog."

Levy spotted Konishi and the case, "There!"

"Please be careful with that case, alright?" Konishi bargained with the flight attendant. "The contents are worth more than you make in a year."

The flight attendant replied, "I understand, sir."

Konishi asked, "Do you have a 'fragile' sticker or something you can put on that? I had a box of cookies once that came back as crumbs!"

The flight attendant placed the case on the conveyor belt, and Gray, Lucy, and the others climbed on, still on the pet carrier.

Lucy shook with anticipation, "This is it… The conveyor belt's leading us into the abyss. Once we go through, there's no turning back. Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson #19: In every battle, it's victory or defeat. It's all or nothing. Lesson #33: No retreat, no surrender."

Sherria said eagerly, "We're in for the greatest ride of our lives."

Wendy said adamantly, "We'll make it through. Nothing bad will happen to us as long as we have each other."

Gray issued, "Okay, guys. As soon as we go in, we just need to find that case."

Lyon shrugged, "How hard can it be?"

No sooner had he been proved wrong than they went through the flaps, a labyrinth fraught with endless conveyor belts dragging luggage up, down, left, and right as far as the eye could see awaited them. Everyone's mouths fell open in shock for such a sight to behold, that Happy's back hatch collapsed and spilled some of his extra parts.

Lucy exclaimed, "Sweet Mother of Aries! That's a lotta luggage!"

Gajeel questioned, "How many are there? It's like we're on the citywide freeway!"

Levy calculated, "From the Internet files I've accessed in my brain through a Wi-Fi connection I just made, it's approximately one million luggage transported simultaneously from in or out of state."

Toby groaned, holding his head, "Dang, I think my mind just exploded! Ugh!"

Yuka muttered, "Small-minded mutt."

Sherry shrieked in alarm, " **INCOMING RAMP!** "

The toys screamed and braced for impact as they went rolling down the ramp towards another conveyor belt below, until they tumbled out of the pet carrier. Slightly recovering from the ordeal, they hoped saving Natsu was worth the mess. Lucy pulled a sticker off herself, and her eyes fell on a green case similar to Konishi's rolling down a separate conveyor belt. Pointing a finger, she cried, "There's the case!"

"No, _there's_ the case!" Gajeel raced over the edge and pointed at another similar green case rolling down another conveyor belt.

"You take that one, we'll take this one!" Gray started running after the first case with Lucy alongside him. The rest all jumped down to go after the case Gajeel had spotted.

Gray and Lucy raced through the different suitcases on their chase for their selected green briefcase. But when the Space Hero action figure leaped over one case, the Celestial Treasure Hunter doll got her right foot stuck on the handle, and found herself being pulled along as the suitcase changed direction in a different conveyor belt. She swished her _Fleuve d'étoiles_ toy whip, and the rope wrapped around Gray's arm, hoping that he could pull her out of the case, but the conveyor belt's strong dexterity weakened the strain. The case pulled farther away, and the _Fleuve d'étoiles_ was almost reaching the limits of its extendable rope.

"Gray! I can't hold on much longer!" Lucy yelled. "My _Fleuve d'étoiles_ is losing rope! And I'm going to Baton Rouge!" She held on as best as she could, but soon the _Fleuve d'étoiles_ snapped back to the hilt, and she was sent flying back.

"Lucy!" Gray held out a hand to reach for the disappearing blonde-haired toy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Erza, and the Lamia Scale toys reached the other case. They chattered out, "Here we come, Natsu! We're here, Natsu! Here we come, Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Hoping that the pull-string Dragon Slayer and his new friends were inside, Gajeel and Happy unsealed the locks and popped it open to reveal… camera equipment. The gang groaned in disappointment.

Gajeel shrugged, "Nice flash, though."

Without warning, five figures emerged from the open compartment, brandishing five pieces of flash photography.

" **SURPRISE!** "

The group realized they had fallen into a trap, courtesy of the five Oración Seis toys, who drew the cameras with a click. **_WHOOSH!_**

* * *

As this was going on, Gray kept following the other case, which was above him on another track. He ran up a guitar case and leaped off, landing on the track and continuing his sprinting. Finally, he reached the case and popped the locks open.

"Okay, Natsu! Let's go!"

But Natsu wasn't the one who greeted him. Brain emerged instead, punching the Space Hero in the face and sending him falling off the track. The sorcerer doll smirked, "Take that, space toy!"

" **HEY!** " Natsu's voice yelled. And true enough, the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll came up behind her, having somehow freed himself from the duct tape that stuck his arms and legs. " **NO ONE** does that to my friend!" He tackled Brain, and the two toys fell out of the case, grappling each other on the track. The sorcerer doll kicked Natsu off him, and when he was disoriented, he casually walked over with his Klodoa staff in hand.

"I don't know how you're able to get out of your box, but I have to admit, I'm impressed," Brain smiled, edging Klodoa on his shoulder. Natsu just gritted his teeth at him, and the sorcerer doll responded with a chuckle, "Don't be so surprised, Natsu. I only tied up you, Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo to make sure no one gets out or gets hurt. My method was far more efficient."

Natsu growled, "Darn you, Brain! I should've gotten home with Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo when I had the chance!"

Brain sneered, "Yet you didn't. You underestimated me, and now you're paying the price. You're the only one standing between me and recognition for years to come." He pointed Klodoa toward the case, "Now get in the case with me. Otherwise, I'll have to make you."

Natsu snapped, "You want me to be a prop in that museum? Be an idol and end up greedy like Konishi?! Like **YOU?!** " His voice rose to a roar, " **OVER MY DEAD BODY!** "

Brain paused, as he began to consider, "That can be arranged…" His fingers reached the middle part of the staff, and instantly, a sharp, pointy object clad in iron popped out of the skull's forehead, transforming the weapon into a toy spear. Natsu's face was twisted with fear, horrified of Klodoa's ability to transform from a simple prop into something entirely different.

"Did I forget to mention?" the sorcerer doll pointed out. "Klodoa has a Spear Mode, with a sharp end capable of ripping off fabric. It's dangerous but effective. I heard it can also be used as a toothpick!" He pointed the spear at Natsu, "And I'm going to use it to rearrange your face! Was that so hard to say that I could've done that less days ago when you tried to turn against me?!"

"You're pure evil…" Natsu glared. "Like the TV show… No, even move so than the TV show! That's who you are!"

"I'm necessary evil!" Brain proclaimed. "You come to me, declaring yourself the possession of a child who doesn't even care about you. Well, I think it's time you know the error of your ways! The _real_ truth about toys! I'll do whatever it takes to make sure toys are not to be messed with. I do whatever it takes to gain power, to gain respect, even if it means I have to hurt my so-called friends! And I can't think of a morning… I haven't woken up with the thought of strangling anyone foolish enough to stand in my way!" He raised Klodoa and stabbed it to the ground, but Natsu rolled himself and dodged multiple strikes, before he stood up. "That sanctimonious image of yours fooled everyone, except me…" He swung again, only for the salmon-haired toy to dodge again, until he backed against the edge. Brain's voice rose to a triumphant bellow, " **…BECAUSE I KNOW EVIL!** "

Nonetheless, Natsu stood his ground, and confronted the evil toy with a determined look. He countered, "Yeah, we all fell for it like a ton of bricks, alright. I thought you were an amazing guy. Everyone in the Roundup Gang believed in you and put their trust in you; a trust _you_ betrayed! That's why I won't follow in your so-called path to 'recognition!' I _will_ help my friends, and I **WILL** stop you! **BET ON THAT!** "

The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll charged at top speed, and the sorcerer doll took a stance. The two clashed in an intense brawl, with Natsu punching and kicking while dodging Klodoa's sharp end, and Brain counterattacking with strikes of his own. It's on!

* * *

"Too bad! Looks like you've picked the wrong case!" Midnight laughed, and he and his fellow Oración Seis toys kept flashing their camera equipment weapons to blind Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Sherry, Sherria, Lyon, Yuka, and Toby.

With the ten toys severely impacted by the eruption of light, Erza raised her voice to speak to them, "You knew we were after you?!"

Angel explained, "Brain anticipated that Natsu's friends would come, so he instructed us to store ourselves in a different case colored just like this one." She gestured to the green case she and her cohorts stood on.

Gajeel snarled, "So you used us as a lousy decoy?!"

Hoteye remarked, "Brain is a brilliant strategist! He comes up with the brightest plans! _Oh, yeah!_ "

Racer stated, "We still have time before _our_ case reaches the plane for New York. So we'll take all the time we need to finish you off. Ten seconds is all we need!"

Cobra smirked, "They say every toy has his day, but this one ain't gonna be yours, ya pieces of plastic!"

Laughing evilly, the Oración Seis toys reached the buttons of their camera equipment. A few more flashes, and the rescue party would throw themselves off the track…

Suddenly, the crack of a whip was heard, and Cobra, Angel, Hoteye, Racer, and Midnight jerked their heads around to see the rope of Lucy's _Fleuve d'étoiles_ wrapping around their bodies and trapping them altogether. The unexpected assault prompted a quick recovery for Gajeel and the others, their sight restored.

The Celestial Treasure Hunter made her return to the scene, having flipped over and landed on the track with a confident smile. She turned to the captured Oración Seis toys, "Hey, El Diablos! Care for a little spin?!" She twisted the hilt of her toy whip, causing the extendable rope to spin Cobra, Angel, Hoteye, Racer, and Midnight around like tops. They whirled and whirled, until they bumped on the edge of the track, and they screamed as they fell into the labyrinth of luggage. Satisfied with her work, Lucy dusted off herself and breathed a relieved sigh, "I had to remove my leg from a suitcase, and the next minute, I saw Brain's goons taking pictures of my friends..."

The group cried happily, " **LUCY!** "

Lucy greeted, "Hey, guys! Sorry I couldn't get there in time."

Happy smiled, "It's alright. You showed 'em who's boss."

Lucy smirked, "A Celestial Treasure Hunter knows no fear."

Happy worried, "But the bad news is, we picked the wrong case!"

Erza informed, "The villains responsible have set us up!"

Lucy exclaimed, "They **WHAT?!** C'mon, we gotta hurry to the other case! Follow me!" She took the lead, and the others followed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gray, who had also survived Brain's surprise attack and landed into the same track, chased after his friends.

* * *

In the darkness, Cobra, Angel, Hoteye, Racer, and Midnight heard a faint noise nearby. It wasn't long before they slowly took in their new surroundings; they fell and collapsed inside a pet carrier set for a plane to Hong Kong, housing five snakes! The creatures stared at the trapped toys, hissing their tongues eagerly. It looks like they had found a new playmate. The five Oración Seis toys trembled with fear and nervousness.

Racer laughed weakly, "Hey, Snake Eyes? You like snakes, right?"

Cobra whimpered, "Yeah, but I've never seen a real snake in person."

Angel shivered, "This is not a good sign."

Midnight grumbled, "Please tell me this is a dream…"

Hoteye cried hopelessly, "Oh, no… This isn't fair! Oh, the slithering irony of _Snakes on a Plane!_ "

At that moment, the pet carrier shook wildly, the minions of Brain screaming in horror as they were forced to tango with their new friends. One thing's for sure, they won't be making a cut in the museum anytime soon.

* * *

As the battle between Natsu and Brain came to a close, the two were exhausted and on the verge of collapse, yet their spirits urged them not to stop.

"This could've been _our_ day!" Brain said furiously. "Can't you see that?!"

"I never wanted this!" Natsu gritted his teeth. "All I want is to be loved! To have a family! I wanted peace!"

"What you want is impossible!" Brain kicked Natsu in the chest, sending him slamming onto the edge of the conveyor belt, knocking him down. He then relaxed, "But I understand. Because all I want is _you,_ Natsu." He brandished Klodoa against the downed pull-string Dragon Slayer, "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the message mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my objective to make sure you won't get away. I'll deal even the most deadly of injuries to get what I deserve…" He stared at Natsu's right arm, "…starting with this one!"

With that said, the sorcerer doll used the sharp end of Klodoa's Spear Mode to make a fresh new tear in the salmon-haired toy's arm, like his old one, the same injury when Ken ripped it by accident before going to Dragon Camp. With a terrified yelp, Natsu gripped his arm, having understood the meaning of the game they were playing.

"Have a good choice, Salamander," Brain's dark expression festered. "You can go to New York together, or in pieces. Konishi fixed you once; he can fix you again!" He pointed to the green case with a demanding glare, "Now get in the box!"

"Never!" Natsu snapped back. "You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind a toothpick and five dirty goons!"

With a sudden rage, the deranged sorcerer doll grabbed the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll by the throat, lifting him above his level. Natsu wheezed at the sheer pressure hanging around his neck. The transformation was staggering; the kind fatherly persona who had greeted him only days ago was gone, and replaced by a figure whose eyes burned murderous intent.

"I obviously didn't tear you up quite enough," Brain snarled. "Your mouth is simply much too big! But that is about to change." He fashioned Klodoa against his former friend's forehead, "I'll put you out of your misery here and now!"

With a gulp, Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to take the final blow. One strike would be enough to kill him…

But the blow never landed.

Instead, a stream of flashes showered Brain's face with blinding light. Lucy, Gray, and the others used the camera equipment they stole from the defeated Oración Seis to disorient the sorcerer doll, forcing him to release Natsu from his grip. As soon as the salmon-haired toy gathered his breath and pulled himself up, he looked up with a joyful expression. "Lucy! Gray! Guys! You're all here!"

They hopped onto the track and charged towards the distracted Brain, with Gray catching him by the back of his coat with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Gotcha!"

"Good timing, guys!" Natsu cheered.

"Looks like your luck just ran out, Brain," Lucy giggled. "Your minions are defeated, and there's no one to help you."

" **IDIOTS!** " Brain roared at the surrounding band of toys. " **CHILDREN DESTROY TOYS! YOU'LL ALL BE RUINED, FORGOTTEN, SPENDING ETERNTIY ROTTING IN SOME LANDFILL!** "

Natsu walked over to the defeated sorcerer doll with a sly smirk. "Well, Dirty Brain, if you're so sure of yourself since you've been cooped up in your box all day, why don't we put that little theory of yours to the test? I think it's about time you know the true meaning of _playtime._ " He playfully pinched Brain's cheek for emphasis, before he pointed to another direction, "Right over there, guys!"

"Let's do it!" Lucy smiled coyly. "Time for a little lesson in what being a toy is all about!"

Brain's eyes widened in horror as he saw where Natsu was pointing.

" **NO! NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!** "

* * *

A few minutes later, a pink backpack came sliding out of the conveyor belt and into the luggage retrieving area… with a surprise in the front pocket.

"Look, Bobbi! A big ugly man doll!" a girl said to her doll as she slid it in next to Brain, who was about to receive his just punishment for his betrayal and lies. "Eww, he needs a makeover!"

As the girl slid her backpack on, Brain came to life, breathing heavily in panic.

"Well, hi there, handsome. I'm Bobbi. But you can call me Bob," the mysterious doll greeted in a rather low voice. "You'll definitely like Christina." The doll revealed its true appearance as… **A FAT CROSS-DRESSING MAN WITH GIRL'S MAKEUP!** Brain had to stifle a scream upon seeing Bob's rather horrific image. "She's a real woman taking care of a man like me!"

Brain was unable to stop himself from whimpering. This was the first time he had ever gotten to _be_ a toy, and he was stuck with a little girl who would turn him into a fashion model and invite him to a tea party with an effeminate man. He wasn't going to like this at all…


	17. Natsu's Finest Hour

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray watched from the comfort of the conveyor belt, satisfied from dropping off Brain with his _new owner_ to deal with.

Natsu saluted with a teasing grin, "Happy trails, Dirty Brain." He chuckled to himself, "This is even better than sending him to jail."

Lucy crossed her hips, "This'll teach that mint-in-the-box creep how it feels to played by a kid, even though he never experienced it yet."

Gray smirked, "Oh, I think he will be."

"Natsu! Lucy! Gray!" Erza called from behind them.

"Help us out here!" Gajeel shouted.

"Hurry!" Wendy cried.

The three turned to see their friends opening the case and removing the duct tape trapping the bodies of Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo. The Young Prospector and the black-furred critter climbed out of the case, and the Rain Woman groaned as she started to pull herself up, struggling to push away the weight holding her down.

"Oh, no! Juvia!" Natsu gasped. He, Lucy, and Gray ran over for aid.

"Natsu!" Juvia screamed.

But it was already too late. The case went sliding outside down the ramp, until it landed next to a luggage carrier where two men were waiting to transport all the luggage to the airplane. Juvia was forced to go limp at the presence of these men, as they closed the case, picked it up, and stocked it with the other luggage, before revving up the carrier.

"Juvia!" Natsu never expected the only female member in his Roundup Gang disappearing with the cargo. He had to do something, otherwise Juvia would spend the rest of her life alone in a museum in New York, but since the _Natsu's Roundup_ collection was incomplete at the moment, she would most likely go back into storage. But Natsu wasn't done yet; it was not in his nature to give up and leave a friend to a grisly fate. Taking action, the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll gave a whistle, and Kemo-Kemo ran over, determined to answer the pleas of his trusty and fearless friend. Natsu climbed on his back, then looked over at Lucy and Gray, "Guys, c'mon!"

Gray obliged, "You got it!"

Lucy agreed, "Right behind ya!"

Once all three toys were aboard, Natsu spurred Kemo-Kemo into action. "Ride like the wind, Kemo-Kemo!" The black-furred critter obediently bounced out of the conveyor belt and slid down the ramp. Landing on the airway, he took off bouncing as fast as the wind could take him, chasing after the luggage carrier. Ever since he encountered the Roundup Gang and rediscovered his roots, he had acquainted himself with Juvia, Romeo, and Kemo-Kemo for a time. And despite all the animosity between the Salamander and the Rain Woman over going home or to a museum, Natsu still viewed her as a true friend, a sad and lonely toy looking for a home and a family. He wasn't going to let her be alone anymore, or ever again. This was the final part of the mission; one last rescue he had to pull off.

Natsu cheered on, "Hey-Howdy-Hey! Giddy-up!"

Lucy shouted excitedly, "Woo-hoo! Go, Kemo-Kemo!"

Gray encouraged, "C'mon, Kemo-Kemo! Hyah!"

Within seconds, the speedy black-furred critter approached the carrier at a close inch. "Guys, give me a boost!" Without waiting for permission, Natsu climbed on Gray's shoulders with Lucy supporting his weight, and reached for a tag on one of the suitcases. After grabbing onto the tag, he went flying in the breeze, pulled off from the others.

"Natsu!" Gray and Lucy cried out, having witnessed their salmon-haired comrade hoisted away with the cargo, trying to hold on. Fortunately for Natsu, he managed to climb to the top of one of the carrier's carts delivering assortments of luggage, using several handles as a ladder. His eyes catching sight of Juvia's case, he jumped over the luggage carts until he reached the one where the case was stored, and dove inside the pile of cargo.

"Here's the rest!" the carrier driver called out to his co-worker, and began piling suitcases and packages into the plane, one by one. Natsu, who was hiding among the other suitcases, observed Juvia's cased already loaded. The odds of escaping the plane were one in a million, but the overwhelming desire to continue on burned inside him, and the fire urged him not to relent. Brimming with an idea, he hid inside a golf carrier shortly before it was picked up and tossed inside the cargo bay. Natsu unzipped the bag, spilling the several golf balls on the floor, and noticed Juvia's case stacked on top of a pile. He climbed up, reached it, unsealed the locks, lifted the hatch, and saw the light blue-haired doll curled on her side in the fetal position, clearly depressed of a horrible fate awaiting her in the museum.

Natsu smiled slyly, "Excuse me, miss, but I think you're on the wrong flight."

Juvia whispered happily, "Natsu!" She pulled herself up and ran over to hug him, the latter reciprocating it.

Natsu urged, "C'mon, Juvia. It's time to take you home."

Juvia pulled away, a worried expression crossing her face, "But… what if Ken doesn't like me?"

Natsu laughed jovially, "Are you kidding me? Ken's definitely gonna love you! Besides, he's got a little sister."

"He does?!" Juvia gasped excitedly. "Why didn't you say so?! Let's go!" She grabbed Natsu's arm, jumping out of the case and heading for the exit. The salmon-haired toy's invitation to be one of Ken's toys won Juvia over right away; since he mentioned that Ken had a little sister, the chance of being played with was too tempting to pass up. When Ken grew up, Maka would most likely play with her. Two kids for the price of one.

The two toys hid behind a circle-shaped bag to avoid detection from the baggage loader. "Hold it! There's a couple more bags coming from the terminal!" he shouted down at the other man.

Natsu and Juvia walked down the door slowly and carefully. He whispered, "Okay, on three. One… two…"

Before they could sprint through, the baggage door closed. A voice called, "Too late! Put 'em on the next flight!"

The engines ignited, all the passengers were present and accounted for, and the wheels stirred, sending the plane back down the road. In the cargo bay, the lights turned off automatically, notifying that the baggage must not be disturbed until the plane arrived to its predestined location. A wave of uneasiness crept towards Natsu and Juvia; they were trapped in the plane, and they became desperate for another way out. Once the plane was off the ground, they would never get down.

Natsu dreaded, "This is bad."

Juvia asked worriedly, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Natsu looked around and saw a latch clicking with a small light. "Over there! Come on!" he pointed, and he and Juvia ran over to the mechanism. Through the glass, they saw the wheels screeching against the road. It may be risky, but it was their last and only chance to escape. The pull-string Dragon Slayer gripped the handle and wrenched it open. As a result, the latch uncovered with a strong current of wind looming in, and the two looked down at the iron bars supporting the wheels.

Juvia asked nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

Natsu answered, "I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot! Let's go!" He climbed out first, then helped Juvia down. The two toys carefully maneuvered down the landing gear without any problem at first. They were almost near the ground, and the plane was close to its positioning station for takeoff. Suddenly, Natsu slipped off his feet. Luckily, Juvia was able to grab his hand before he fell. Unluckily, his arm tore some more, revealing a larger hint of stuffing beneath the rip, and he couldn't help but scream frantically.

Juvia shrieked, "Hold on, Natsu!"

The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll was at a tremendous amount of jeopardy, first by being torn off his arm a second time, then being ripped and torn and crushed under the wheels. Before he could start hoping he'd be lucky to miss the wheels, his dragon-scaled scarf flew off his neck due to turbulence, until it was caught in the hands of Lucy riding on Kemo-Kemo with Gray.

Lucy called out, "What's a Dragon Slayer without his scarf?"

Gray chuckled, "Seriously, how many times you gotta lose it?"

Natsu beamed, "Lucy! Gray!" Even the Rain Woman doll was glad that someone was here to help.

At that moment, the plane turned around an intersection and readied itself on the airway, before it increased its acceleration, zooming at a fast pace until it gained enough strength to fly upward. Natsu realized that the plane was ready for takeoff, and despite Kemo-Kemo's best efforts, the pickup speed proved fast enough to lose him. He hastily searched for anything to get himself and Juvia off the plane, until he eyes fell towards a deadbolt in the middle of the tires. Just like that, another idea came to mind.

Natsu called down, "Lucy, Gray, Kemo-Kemo, get behind the tires!"

Gray shouted, "Are you insane?! You'll get ripped to shreds!"

Lucy interjected, "I think he's on to something! Let's go!" Kemo-Kemo obliged, and he decreased his bouncing behind the tires.

Wasting no time, Natsu reached his back and grabbed his pull-string, twirled it around, and tossed it on the bolt. The loop successfully caught the round mechanism, and he looked up at Juvia. He notified, "Juvia! Let go of the plane!"

Juvia exclaimed shockingly, " **WHAT?!** Are you crazy?!"

Natsu assured, "Trust me! Let's just pretend it's the final episode of _Natsu's Roundup!_ "

Juvia protested, "But it was cancelled! We never saw if you made it!"

Natsu said determinedly, "Well, then let's find out together!"

Juvia hesitated at first, fearing that this bold move would be their last… but what other choice do they have? Reluctantly, she decided to trust Natsu's idea. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and she let go of the landing gear, grabbing the pull-string Dragon Slayer doll as they both fell towards the ground. Both toys screamed, swinging under the wheels with support from the extendable dexterity of Natsu's pull-string, until they finally landed behind Gray and Lucy on Kemo-Kemo. The pull-string unhooked from the deadbolt and wound back up to Natsu. The plane took off, on its way to New York without _any_ of the toys based on characters from _Natsu's Roundup_ onboard. They were out! They were safe!

" **WE DID IT!** " Juvia screamed hyperactively. " **WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT!** " She and the others cheered and laughed, and they hugged each other. The plane disappeared, leaving the former collectables of _Natsu's Roundup_ behind.

Gray congratulated, "Nice ropin', Pyro!"

Lucy admired, "Awesome work, Nat! You're the man! You're _my_ man! You'd make a better Celestial Treasure Hunter as I am. Maybe even better than me."

Natsu chuckled, "Oh, you're such a tease. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Fire Dragon Slayer doing my job."

Lucy smiled contently, "And you've done it with flying colors. We're back together again, save and sound."

Juvia remarked, "That was _definitely_ Natsu's finest hour! I hope someone films this!"

Natsu grinned, "Yeah, me too! I'm glad turned out all right."

Gray gave Natsu his scarf back, "Your scarf, partner."

Natsu happily held the fabric, "Woo-hoo!"

The celebration was then interrupted by another plane landing behind them. The bodies of all five toys went stiff, their eyes widening as they remembered where they were.

"Let's…" Natsu's smile never wavered. "…go home." Lucy kissed his cheek in approval. The rest couldn't agree more.


	18. An Expanded Toy Family

It was the break of dawn, and the Hirugashi family van pulled up to the house, its efforts after a long journey having paid off. Ken climbed out of the vehicle, running down the sidewalk and going inside as excited as ever. Dragon Camp had been fun and he made some good friends, even reuniting with some old ones, but he missed Natsu and the rest of his toy friends more than he thought.

"Yee-haw!" Ken cheered, and he scurried up the stairs for his room, singing a tune reminiscent of the fun activities he had in Dragon Camp as he entered. He climbed up with a chair and looked up at the shelf, hoping to catch a glimpse of his favorite toy. "Hey, Natsu!" But to his surprise, the aforementioned toy was not here. "Natsu?"

When the boy turned around, he saw an unexpected reception awaiting him: a wide ensemble of Ken's toy collection stood on his bed, holding up a doodle pad sketched by Reedus Jonah with "Welcome Home Ken" written on it. The picture was held up by Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell and Happy positioned on the left side, and Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, and Erza Scarlet on the right. At the center was Natsu Dragneel, arched on Kemo-Kemo's back, with Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser lying against the black-furred critter and Romeo Conbolt on the opposite side. Standing alongside Gray were Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Sherria Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta. It was almost as if the toys were greeting Ken, like they were welcoming him back home from Dragon Camp.

"Wow, new toys!" Ken exclaimed happily at the new arrivals. "The whole Lamia Scale gang's here! Lyon, Sherry, Sherria, Yuka, and Toby! And…" His eyes shifted to the Roundup Gang toys, "Kemo-Kemo, Juvia, and Romeo! Natsu's Roundup Gang! They were the best fantasy heroes in the biz! Cool! Thanks, mom!" Bursting with glee, he picked up Natsu, Juvia, and Kemo-Kemo. "It's Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled black panda!" He started playing with his toys, new and old, not feeling an ounce of shame. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray! That polecat Silver has stolen my space cows!"

Of course, the boy was unaware that a luggage carrier was parked outside the house, a vehicle Natsu and his friends stole to return all the way home. Not that it mattered, anyway. Ken Hirugashi was reunited with his toys, his best friends in the world.

* * *

The next morning, as the Hirugashis' neighbors tried to figure out how the luggage carrier had gotten in front of their house, Ken sat at his desk, admiring the work he had done on Natsu's right arm. It was fixed again, only this time reinforced with extra stuffing to prevent any more damage.

"Ken, come on, hon. Time to go," Mrs. Hirugashi poked her head in the door. She then beamed upon seeing her son's toy, much improved than it was before. "Hey, you fixed Natsu!"

"Yep!" Ken smiled proudly, and he stood up to follow his mother out. "My lessons in stitching class finally paid off. It's a good thing I decided not to take him to camp; his whole arm might've come off."

The two left, and once Mrs. Hirugashi closed the door behind her, Natsu sat up. It was great to be back home, and back with his kid. He just wished he could see the look on Brain's face if he knew how wrong he'd been. But most of all, the work Ken did with his right arm proved that his owner still cared. Natsu grinned in satisfaction, "Well, what do you know?"

" **WHOO-HOO!** " an excited scream emanated from the bedspread. Juvia back-flipped herself up, and performed a happy little dance with Kemo-Kemo watching her. "Oh, Kemo-Kemo! We're part of a family again!" She held up her foot to show Ken's signature in the form of permanent in on the bottom of her shoe, and Kemo-Kemo followed by bending himself over and revealing his stuffed underside marked with the same ink.

"Lookin' good, Kemo-Kemo!" Romeo gave an approving smile to the black-furred critter from the desk, while looking at his own foot also marked with Ken's signature. "Isn't it great to have an owner?"

Natsu chuckled, "It sure is! It's like I told you before, Ken's definitely gonna love you. And he just did!"

Gray watched Juvia, tugging on the collar of his waistcoat nervously. Ever since they came home last night, the Space Hero action figure discovered that he had a little crush on her. She was pretty, witty, adventurous, and feisty— everything he liked in a girl. In the original _Lamia Scale_ series, Gray had a fair share of love interests, but Juvia… she was something else. She was all love interests combined. He walked over to the Rain Woman doll, his cheeks blushing red.

"Um, Juvia? Miss?" Gray cleared his throat. "I just wanna say you're a bright girl with a beautiful ocean full of hair." His eyes widened, "I mean, a hair full of ocean!" The invisible sweat flowed from his forehead, "So, um… Last night was real fun, huh? I mean, after that fiasco in the airport. If you wanna do something, you and me, together, I…" He spluttered out before he could stop himself, and shook his head, "Boy, is it hot in here or what? I gotta go."

Before he could leave, Juvia grabbed Gray's arm, yanking him into an embrace with a seductive grin. "Well, aren't you the _sweetest_ space toy I ever met?" A small, nervous smile crept Gray's lips. Just then, the sound of barking filled the air. They turned to see Kagutsuchi clawing his paws against the door, looking anxious.

"Yeah?" Toby tended to the situation, translating the barking. "What's the matter, Bark-Bark?" The dog barked again, and Toby turned to his fellow toys, "Guys, this fella says he needs to go out back for a little private time."

Yuka added, "This could get awkward if he does his private time in front of us."

Toby smiled, "I don't mind!"

Yuka protested, "What?! We can't let a dog pee in our room! It's disgusting!"

Toby shrugged, "What's wrong about a dog peeing? It sounds good to me!"

Yuka shook his head in annoyance, "For dogs and dog toys alike, anything dogs do sounds good."

Juvia gasped, "That poor animal needs help!" Narrowing her eyes at the door, she ran over to the desk, flipping up a Hot Wheels car, using it as a skateboard, and riding down a loop-de-loop around the plastic track, much like Gray had done a year ago when _he_ first became one of Ken's toys. Juvia did a somersault before jumping off the car and flying towards the door, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. The door opened, and Kagutsuchi ran out to do some… doggy business.

Gray's mouth fell open. His Ice Wings automatically popped from his back, but he didn't bother to close them. Yep, that did it. He's in _love._ Happy and Carla watched the scene from the nightstand, clearly impressed.

Happy smiled slyly, " _He_ _ **loves**_ _her._ "

Carla giggled, "Love is in the air in Ken's room, isn't it?"

Happy replied, "Well, Natsu has Lucy, I have you, Gajeel has Levy, and it turns out, Gray's actually falling heels for Juvia!"

Carla agreed, "I have to admit, those two are perfect for each other. A fantasy toy and a space toy as a couple? It's perfectly mismatched, but perfectly accurate."

Unfortunately for Gray, he wasn't the only Space Hero action figure. Lyon stood next to him, completely enamored for Juvia as well, for the way she acted, the way she looked, and the way she talked.

Lyon said breathlessly, "She's so _pretty._ "

" **HEY!** " Gray snapped, turning to Lyon. " **I SAW HER FIRST!** "

" **NO, I SAW HER FIRST!** " Lyon roared back.

" **WHY, YOU…** " And thus, the two engaged in a brawl that escalated across the bedspread, fighting for the heart of Juvia.

Happy and Carla sighed in unison, "Love triangle."

Meanwhile, Romeo was playing the _Lamia Scale: Attack on Tartaros_ video game on the PlayStation 4. This may be the first time he had ever played a video game since he became one of Ken's toys, but after a few hours of rummaging through the instruction manuals, the Young Prospector got the hang of it. As of this moment, he reached the final boss of the game, and he was having a hard time beating it. Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria came over and took notice.

Romeo asked, "Hey, Wendy! I hear you're a natural in this game. Could you give me a hand?"

Wendy answered, "No thanks, I'm good. I think I'm gonna play _Final Fantasy XIII_ instead."

Sherria added, "Besides, we managed to defeat the final boss in real life. There's no reason to play _Attack on Tartaros_ anymore; we _lived_ it!"

Sherry offered, "Would you like to ask me for help instead?"

Sherria questioned, "Cousin Sherry, have you ever played a video game?"

Sherry replied, "No, but during our time at the display stand, I saw the kids playing in the arcade. I memorized every button, every instruction, and every strategy. So technically, that means I'm a veteran. A first-time veteran, that is."

Romeo remarked, "Cool! You have a life outside glass?"

Sherry answered, "Yes. Unfortunately, while the others were asleep, Sherria was having the most fun."

Sherria explained, "Whenever the store's closed at night, I snuck into the arcade. With help from a few friends of mine, we switched on the lights and turned on the games, and I played some of them. Last time, I played _Tekken 5_ and beat the shortest time in Time Attack Mode!"

Romeo and Wendy exclaimed in unison, " **THE SHORTEST TIME?!** "

Sherria nodded, "Yeah, the shortest time. Not to mention, the highest score in _Super Street Fighter IV._ Most kids are experienced players. Some toys like me are. Is that a problem?"

Wendy marveled, "Wow! Even I never managed to beat the highest score in _Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3!_ "

Romeo smiled, "It's like you're a super-cool champion of gaming!"

Sherria giggled blushingly, "Oh, guys. You're too much!"

Romeo's eyes widened at the screen, "What the…?! No! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He was so focused on the conversation that he forgot to notice that he failed to beat the game. He pouted, "Aw, nuts!" He banged a fist against the remote in frustration, switching from the game back to TV mode. And who should greet them but Gouma Konishi, who was obviously trying hard to keep his emotions in check in his latest commercial?

" _Welcome to Konishi's Toy Dojo…_ " Konishi's eyes shined with water, unable to keep the dam from breaking. " _We've got the lowest prices in town. Anything for one… ze… ze… ze…_ _ **NNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY!**_ _"_ As he finished his sentence, Konishi lost control and turned away from the camera, sobbing like a baby. The hapless toy collector had discovered that all the characters in the _Natsu's Roundup_ collection were lost on the trip to New York. As a result, the deal with Vincent Diamanté was cut off, and Konishi's dream of becoming the richest man in Japan crumbled into pieces.

Sherry laughed amusingly, "Well, I guess crime doesn't pay."

Sherria affirmed, "Konishi got what's coming to him the moment he realized his collection was incomplete."

Wendy smiled, "And now we're back together again, with new friends joining us."

Sherry grinned, "We've very glad to be a part of your family."

Sherria added, "Seriously, we all are."

Romeo chuckled, "And me too. Isn't that great? A whole new life, a whole new world, cool new friends, nice video games to play…" He rubbed his head awkwardly, "Though it's kinda hard to beat 'em all."

Sherria stated, "It makes the game more fun. Games are supposed to be hard, like every other game in the known universe. If the game's easy all the way through, it'd be criticized for being too easy."

Wendy giggled, "Not as long as you know the basics." She knelt down to Romeo's level, "I'd love to show you the easy steps. Would you care to have me as a second player?"

Romeo beamed, "Sounds great! Let's play!"

Wendy replied, "Yeah!"

With that, the Sky Priestess and Young Prospector sat together and switched the TV back to game mode, and using an extra controller, they began playing. The Blendy cousins witnessed the blossoming friendship with a smile.

Sherry admired, "Friendship is magic."

Sherria added, "The best kind of magic."

The two added passionately, "Growing into _love!_ "

Lucy came over, her eyes shifting on the enforced stitching of Natsu's right arm. The salmon-haired toy flexed it and commented, "Ken did a great job on my arm, huh? Nice and strong!"

Lucy smirked, touching the stuffed muscle, "I'll say. It makes you look tough. Celestial Treasure Hunter Lesson #112: Gaining strength means gaining confidence in yourself."

Natsu grinned comfortingly, "Now I don't have to worry about being a one-armed Dragon Slayer doll anymore."

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy were reenacting the events of what transpired the past few days to a crowd of toys. They smiled at the ensemble clamoring for more, and began telling them what happened next. Levy narrated, "…so there we were, the car door opening all by itself, when suddenly Gajeel saved my life and brought me back inside! I thought I was a goner!"

Gajeel shrugged, "As long as she's safe and out of harm's way, I won't argue."

Mirajane admired, "That's a very entertaining story, Gajeel."

Elfman crossed his arms, "That manly time in the toy store softened you, huh?"

Gajeel blushed red at this, "Um… I…"

Lisanna teased, "Just admit it! You're falling for her!"

Mirajane smiled, "You don't have to be shy about it."

Elfman shouted, "You're falling in love with a real woman!"

Kinana remarked, "You'd make an amazing couple!"

Kinana cooed, "Black Steel Gajeel's becoming a softie!"

Reedus agreed, " _Oui!_ "

Cana snickered, "Well, ain't that a kick in the head?"

Laxus smirked, "Natsu and Lucy aren't the only couple in this room."

Alzack grinned, "I'm glad to see that iron-platted hardhead change his attitude for once."

Bisca chuckled, "Good job hangin' out with Levy, Gaj."

Gajeel protested, "No, wait! You don't understand! I… I…" He couldn't bear to say anything else when the redness in his face kept on glowing, even more so when the toys gave a few more teasing and enthusiastic comments on his growing relationship with Levy. The light blue-haired Amiibo could barely contain a giggle. Gajeel began to laugh nervously, "Hey, would ya look at the time? It's my daily workout session! Gotta go!" He then sped away from the audience, attempting to get away and put an end to his love sickness.

"Oh no, you don't! Come here! You promised me something that rhymes with 'late!'" Levy laughed, and she began chasing her love interest across the room. It's probably a while before the Iron Dragon Slayer action figure could live this down.

At that moment, Mavis Vermillion walked over, skipping happily, her squeaker letting out high-pitched squeezes with each step taken. Last time, her squeaker was incapable of function and she was placed on the shelf a few months ago, but by the excitable look on her face, this indicated that she felt a whole lot better. The squeaks were perfectly normal. And she showed no signs of coughing.

Natsu and Lucy jerked their heads to see the Fairy Tactician doll waving at them from below the desk. Natsu exclaimed, "Mavis! You're fixed!"

"Yes," Mavis nodded. "Wakaba Mine looked in the toy box and was kind enough to give me an extra squeaker. I'm better than ever!"

Lucy smiled, "That's great, Mavis! Your condition is gone!"

Natsu asked, "So, how does it feel to have a new squeaker instead of an old one?"

Mavis replied, "It feels great. In fact…" She brimmed with joy, "I think I feel a song coming on!" With a motion of her hand, jazz music was heard in the background. She gestured to Warren Rocko, who tossed the toy tape recorder microphone to her, and she began to sing in a suave voice.

Mavis: **_You've got a friend in me_** ** _  
_** ** _You've got a friend in me_**

The entirety of Ken's toy collection congregated as an audience to watch the performance.

 ** _You just remember what your old pal said_** ** _  
_** ** _Babe, you've got a friend in me_** ** _  
_** ** _Yeah, you got a friend in me_**

While the song continued, Natsu heard Kagutsuchi barking outside, compelling him to look out the window. He saw Ken and Maka piling into their mother's car; Mrs. Hirugashi shook her head happily as she looked at her baby daughter walking towards the car without any support.

"Oh, you are sure a big girl!" Mrs. Hirugashi approved. She turned to Ken, "Ken, you think she's ready to drive the car yet?"

"Yeah, and I can teach her," Ken replied.

Natsu couldn't help but smile. It was amazing to discover that Maka had grown up, and so had Ken. Someday, the boy would grow into a man and may not play with his toys anymore, but what were the odds? Lucy walked next to her boyfriend, noticing the look on his face.

"You still worried?" she asked.

"About Ken?" Natsu asked. He then shrugged, "Nah. It'll be fun while it lasts."

"That's the ticket," Lucy smiled proudly. "You're doing the right thing, Natsu."

"You know what?" Natsu replied. "I've been thinking about what you said to me. 'Real life can knock us down, but we can choose whether or not to stand back up.' Now I finally understand what you meant. It's a choice to decide whether you be with the ones you love or do what you want at the expense of what you love. When all is said and done…" He caressed Lucy's cheek, "…it's you guys. Ken isn't the only thing important in my life. It's all my friends in the toy box."

"I'm glad I finally got through to you," Lucy reciprocated by touching Natsu's cheek. "We haven't given up on you, and we never will."

Natsu wrapped Lucy's torso around his arms, "Besides, when it all ends, I'll have you, Gray, and all my Fairy Tail friends to keep me company…" He paused to let it sink in, "…for infinity and beyond."

Lucy whispered softly, "You haven't given up on us, have you?"

Natsu grinned seductively, "Never." He pulled Lucy for a kiss, and she embraced the feel of his lips on hers. The pull-string Dragon Slayer doll leaned forward, making Lucy bend in a romantic position. Ken was destined to grow up in the near future, but Natsu had a good feeling that no matter what happened, he would still be comforted as long as he had his friends… and the Celestial Treasure Hunter doll he fell in love with so long ago.

The song was reaching its conclusion, with Mavis performing on a stage composed of building blocks, lights flickering across the room, and Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria acting as the Fairy Tactician doll's backup singers.

Mavis, Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria: **_You're gonna see it's our destiny!_**

Mavis: **_You've got a friend in me_**

Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria: **_Yes, you do_**

Mavis: **_You've got a friend in me_**

Wendy, Sherry, and Sherria: **_That's the truth_**

Everyone: **_You've got a friend in me!_**

At the end, the screen shrank to an iris focusing on Mavis, who winked at the audience before it could close.

Mavis: **_Yeah!_**

 **THE END**


	19. Credits and Ending Song

**Main Cast**

 _Tetsuya Kakihara/Todd Haberkorn as Natsu Dragneel  
Yuichi Nakamura/Newton Pittman as Gray Fullbuster  
Aya Hirano/Cherami Leigh as Lucy Heartfilia  
Mai Nakahara/Brina Palencia as Juvia Lockser  
Tetsu Inada/Philip Weber as Brain  
Mariya Ise/Lindsay Seidel as Romeo Conbolt  
Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard as Happy  
Satomi Satō/Brittney Karbowski as Wendy Marvell  
Sayaka Ohara/Colleen Clinkenbeard as Erza Scarlet  
Wataru Harano/David Wald as Gajeel Redfox  
Mariya Ise/Kristi Kang as Levy McGarden  
Yui Horie/Jad Saxton as Carla  
Mamiko Noto/Leah Clark as Mavis Vermillion  
Yuka Iguchi/Trina Nishimura as Sherry Blendy  
Yuka Iguchi/Alison Viktorin as Sherria Blendy  
Yūki Kaji/Jerry Jewell as Lyon Vastia  
Masaki Kawanabe/Anthony Bowling as Yuka Suzuki  
Daisuke Kishio/Chad Halbrook as Toby Horhorta  
Kaori Nazuka/Elizabeth Maxwell as Jenny Realight  
Kenjiro Tsuda/Matthew Mercer as Silver Fullbuster_

 _Romi Park/John Morris as Ken Hirugashi  
Megumi Harano/Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Hirugashi  
Wataru Takagi/Neil Kaplan as Gouma Konishi  
Atsushi Imaruoka/R. Bruce Elliot as Yuuki Sato  
Ryōko Ono/Monica Rial as Mirajane Strauss  
Hiroki Yasumoto/Christopher Sabat as Elfman Strauss  
Harumi Sakurai/Carrie Savage as Lisanna Strauss  
Eri Kitamura/Jamie Marchi as Cana Alberona  
Shūhei Sakaguchi/Alex Organ as Mest Gryder  
Ikumi Hayama/Apphia Yu as Laki Olietta  
Natsue Sasamoto/Lara Woodhull as Kinana  
Yūichi Iguchi/Sonny Strait as Reedus Jonah  
Yoshimitsu Shimoyama/Austin Tindle as Alzack Connell  
Satomi Arai/Angela Chase as Bisca Connell  
Atsushi Imaruoka/Jarod Greene as Cobra  
Kōki Uchiyama/Micah Solusod as Midnight  
Fuyuka Ōura/Lindsey Seidel as Angel  
Junji Majima/Jeff Plunk as Racer  
Kazuya Ichijō/Chris Cason as Hoteye  
Kenjiro Tsuda/Chris Hury as Bacchus Groh  
Yoshimitsu Shimoyama/Marcus Stimac as Warcry_

 **Ending Song  
** **Typical  
** Sung by MuteMath

 _Come on, can I dream for one day?  
There's nothing that can't be done  
But how long should it take somebody  
Before they can be someone_

 _'cause I know there's got to be another level  
Somewhere closer to the other side  
And I'm feelin' like it's now or never  
Can I break the spell of the typical?_

 _Now I've lived through my share of misfortune  
And I've worked in the blazing sun  
But how long should it take somebody  
Before they can be someone_

 _'cause I know there's got to be another level  
Somewhere closer to the other side  
And I'm feelin' like it's now or never  
Can I break the spell of the typical?_

 _I'm the typical  
I'm the typical  
Can I break the spell of the typical?_

 _Because it's draggin' me down  
Oh, I'd like to know about when  
When does it all turn around?_

 _Yeah I know there's got to be another level  
Somewhere closer to the other side  
And I'm feelin' like it's now or never  
Can I break the spell of the typical?_

 _Break the spell (of the typical)  
Break the spell (of the typical)  
Can I break the spell of the typical?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Alrighty, another case in the bag! This is, by far, the longest and largest Pixar Parody of Fairy Tail I could ever come up with. The universe has expanded, the shippings are expanded, and the new desire for a new addition to Fairy Tail's Pixar Parody Series is expanded, so let's just celebrate! I'm itching for a new story to add, but as of this moment, I'm taking a break for a while. Special thanks to the supporters and followers for keeping me alive and inspiring me to write this amazing sequel._

 _Stay tuned for upcoming additions to Fairy Tail's Pixar Parody Series, like_ _ **Finding Romeo,**_ _starring Macao as Marlin (obviously), Romeo as Nemo (duh), and Wendy as Dory (twist!), the_ _ **Incredible Dragons**_ _, starring Natsu as Mr. Incredible and Lucy as Elastigirl, or_ _ **Fairy Tail, Inc.,**_ _starring Gajeel as Sullivan and Levy as Mike! (I know, it's a bit complicated, but this is the best idea I've got. I'm open to suggestions.) And keep your hopes up for_ _ **Fairy Tail's Toy Story 3:**_ _it'll come when you least expect it!_

 _Or… are you anxious for_ _ **other**_ _ **different fics**_ _besides Fairy Tail? As of this moment, I'm currently in the beta phase of my second crossover story,_ _ **The White Rabbit,**_ _a Zootopia/Dark Knight crossover where everybody's favorite bunny cop Judy Hopps takes on the Joker, and it will be set a year after the events of the movie. And don't think Judy's gonna wear a mask and pose as Batman. No vigilantes will be involved. As the story progresses, the Joker's actions will impact Judy's career as a police officer and her life forever. Big inspiration comes from the Dark Knight trilogy I've watched. And yeah, Batman's my all-time favorite DC character. With the garbled voice and the gadgets and the funnel-ferry butterbar…_

 _Please, leave a like, share, comment, review, and subscribe (I'm sounding like a YouTuber)! If you want more stories, check out my other Fairy Tail Pixar Parodies or Disney Parodies. Enjoy them for as much as you want._

 _This is TheSavageMan100, signing out. See ya, and have a good day!_


End file.
